El Super Campamento Zag
by ingrid8av
Summary: Inu y Kag deciden ir a un campamento en una isla. Alli se encuentran a Ranma y Akane y muchos otros personajes de otros Animes. No te la puedes perder! Esta chida comedia con accion y romance, y puras babosadaaaaaassssssssssssssssssss XD
1. QUE! UN CAMPAMENTO!

N/A: Bueno, fíjense que esta es una historia traducida que yo ya antes havia puesto aquí en el Internet en y unos amigos que no saben ingles, la querían leer. Porque todos dicen que esta chida, pero ellos viven en otro lado y yo la escribí a maquina...y bueno no los aburro con mis tontadas de problemas...y, bueno, no es traducida...es la versión original, la traducida es en ingles que fue la que puse, pero esta muy difícil, y flojeroso traducirla toda! Jajaja...bueno espero que no la saquen porque esta en español...pero bueno...

Disfrútenla que esta súper divertida! (jajaja)

**CAMPAMENTO ZAG**

**Parte 1**

Capitulo 1

La historia comienza una vez que Kagome e InuYasha estaban viendo la televisión.

"_En el campamento Zag, tendrán mucha diversión!"_ Decía un señor chaparrón y gordón con una gorra roja con las letras 'ZZ' en color blanco.

"_Trae a un amigo contigo! Esta semana es de 2x1! Habrá de todo en este campamento Zag! No te lo puedes perder! Todo en solo esta pequeña isla Zag_!"

"Que es eso!" Pregunta Inuyasha viendo al señor tonto de la tele con cara de confundido.

"Que? El señor feo? O el 'Campamento Zag'?" Pregunta Kagome.

"El—los dos!" Dice el.

"El señor feo, creo que es el jefeson del campamento, y el Campamento es un lugar donde te quedas a dormir y hay mucho mugrero aburrido y toda la cosa..." Dice Kagome.

"Ay, que diversión! Un campamento! Y es en una isla, en verano!" Dice la mama de Kagome con unos platos en las manos. "Kagome hija, tu me habías dicho que querías ir a un campamento este verano para librarte de—"

"NO!" La detuvo Kagome. "No...es cierto...yo no te dije que quería ir a ningún campamento mama!" Dice Kagome enojada.

"Ay, vamos hija! Será divertido! Hasta puedes llevar a InuYasha contigo si quieres!" Dice la mama sonriéndoles.

"QUE! YO NO QUIERO IR A NINGUN MUGROSO CAMPNAMENTO!" Grita InuYasha enojado. Aunque el ni savia lo que un campamento era, pero bueno... lo que sea que fuere, no quería ir!

"Ay...vamos InuYasha!" Dice Kagome pensando que seria divertido que InuYasha fuera con ella a un campamento. "Será divertido!"

"Estas loca verdad!" Dice InuYasha serio.

"Claro que No! Pero, ándale! Si va a ser bueno!" Dice ella. "Ándale si? Siiiii?" Le suplica ella.

"Aaahh! Pero y la perla de Shikon? Y Naraku y Sessho—!"

"Ay! A quien le importa la mugrienta perla de Shikon, InuYasha!" Dice Kagome. "Mejor vayamos al campamento! LA verdad es que necesitamos un descanso de la mugrienta perla que nos esta volviendo locos!" Dice ella.

"Mmm..." Piensa InuYasha. "No crees que deberíamos hablar de esto a los otros?" Pregunta el.

"Ay, gracias InuYasha!" Dice ella, se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla. Eso lo hizo sonrojar. Ella también se sonrojo.

"Bueno! Vayamos ya a hablar de esto con los otros!" Dice ella feliz y se va corriendo al pozo ese.

"Ah...bueno.." Dice Inuyasha y la persigue.

Luego que ya llegan al pozo y se meten y encuentran a los otros.

Inuyasha le dice a Miroku.

"Ey, Miroku!"

"Si, Inuyasha?" Pregunta el monje.

"Bueno, es que Kagome y yo vamos a ir a un campanmento."

"Podemos ir nosotros también Inuyasha?" Pregunta el Shippo todo feliz.

"Claro que no! Idiotita! El camnpaniento es solo en el tiempo de Kagome!" Y le da un coscorrón al pobresin.

"Aaaay!" Dice el Shippo y se va corriendo y chillando con Kagome. "Kagomeee! InuYasha me pegooo!"

"Ah! InuYasha! Abajo!" Dice Kagome.

El pobrecito de Inuyasha se cayo bien fuerte como siempre al piso y se pego en la cara.

"Mira Inuyasha, si este será tu comportamiento, enserio—por mi tu quédate aquí!" Dice ella muy seria.

"N-no, Kagome!" El si tenia ganas de ir esta vez.

"Ay, no! Mejor si quédate aquí! Que alcabo ni vas a entender nada!"

Kagome se va corriendo al pozo, y InuYasha se va corriendo detrás de ella sin que se de cuenta.

**Mientras tanto en Japón con Ranma** (O donde viva Ranma!)

"QUE UN CAMPAMENTO! NI DE LOCO VOY!" Dice Ranma enojadote corriendo por todos lados alrededor de la mesa de comer perseguido por su papa y el papa de Akane.

Akane estaba sentada en la mesa con sus dos hermanas que entretenidamente veían a Ranma y a sus padres correr por alrededor de la mesa gritando todos.

"Yo tampoco quiero ir, papá!" Dice Akane enojada con sus ojos cerrados sentada en la mesa donde comían.

"Ay, chicos, ustedes necesitan un tiempo para estar solos los dos!" Dice el papa de Akane.

"Que!" Dice Akane abriendo sus ojos con cara enojada y viendo a su papá. "Yo no quiero estar en un campamento! Y mucho menos con este loco enojon!" Dice ella.

"HA! Enojon yo! Quien es la que habla!" Dice el parándose de correr y poniendo un pie fuertemente en la mesa que hizo los platos temblar. Luego los dos que lo perseguían chocaron con el y se cayeron al piso y Ranma solo se quedo allí y los volteo a ver.

"Escuchen!" Dice el papa de Akane levantándose y sacudiéndose las manos. "Miren, el que gane en el campamento, tendrá un viaje gratis a china!" Dice el papa de Akane sonriendo.

"Ha! Un viaje a China?" Dice Akane enojada. "Y eso a mi de que me sirve! Yo puedo ir cuando se me pegue la gana!"

"Pues a ti no te sirve!" Dice Ranma sonriendo. "Pero a mi si! Ah...No puedo esperar para llegar al campamento y ganarle al montón de perdedores! Si!" Dijo levantando las dos manos cuando desia _"si"._

"Ay, pues que bueno que te vas solo, Ranma. Porque yo no voy! Tan siquiera tendremos un poco de paz aquí sin ti!"

"Ah, bueno hija. La buena noticia es que yo ya pague para los dos, así que no se preocupen!" Dice el papa de Akane.

"QUE NO NOS PREOCUPEMOS?" Dice Akane toda enojada ya. "Yo-No-Quiero-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" Dice ella casi explotando.

"Ay, Akane. No exageres! Es solo un Campamento!" Dice Ranma con cara sorprendida por lo enojona que estaba. 'talvez esta en sus días...' ( jajaja no! Son bromas! Jajaja.)

"Pues si! Empaquen sus maletas chicos! Que yo ya pague!" Dice el papa de Akane y piensa. "_Aunque es 2x1 esta semana...pero ellos no saben..."_

"No te preocupes Akane, yo ya tenia tu maleta empacada, savia que no lo ibas a querer hacerla tu!" Dice la hermana mayor de Akane sonriendole amablemente.

"Que! Si yo no voy a ir!Dice Akane.

"Claro que lo haras!" Dice el papa de Ranma. "Ahora ya vayan a alistarse para maniana!"

"También quieres empacar mis cosas!" Le pregunta Ranma a Kasumi.

"TU CALLATE RANMA!" Dice Akane toda enojada.

"Bueno...yo me voy a empacar mis cosas solo..." Dice el y se va a su cuarto a empacar.

N/A: aaaaaaah...bueno ya! Suficiente por hoy! Jajaja...o bueno, talvez por ahorita! Y ya se que revolví a InuYasha y Ranma! Pero pondré muchas caricaturas de Anime! Jajaja...aunque no las conozca bien, porque soy casi nomás muy fan de InuYasha, y lo era de Ranma ½ pero bueno...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me...mmm como se dice? Me _reviewen_ ombre! (jajaja!)

Bueno bye! Hasta la vista, baby! Sayonara! Ja ne!


	2. Camion del Camp Zag

N/A: Hola Gente! Y Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! Hacen que me den mas ganas de trabajar! Jajaja. Y bueno, ya no los hago perder mas el tiempo, solo lean la chida historia! XD

**Campamento Zag**

Parte 1

Capitulo 2

**&&&&Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome.&&&&**

"Kagome, ya empacaste?" Le dice su mama.

"Si, Ma."

"A bueno, aquí te empaque yo un lonche para el camino!" Le dice su ma' levantando el lonche enseñándoselo a Kagome. "También le hice uno a InuYasha para que no se muera de hambre!" Dice sonriendo y levantando el otro en la otra mano.

"Mama! Pero si InuYasha no va a venir!" Dice Kagome enojada.

"Que!" Pregunta InuYasha que entra caminando a su recamara con su gorra puesta para esconder sus orejas. "Yo si voy a ir, Kagome!" Le grita InuYasha.

"AY! INUYASHA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" Le grita Kagome.

"COMO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ? PUES SI YO VOY A IR TAMBIEN!" Le grita el.

"Aa, NO!" Le grita ella de regreso.

Luego la Sra. Higurashi los para. "Chicos! Chicos! Ya no se peleen! Calma, Kagome!" Le dice la mama volteándola a ver. "Bueno, ya que están todos listos, Órale que se nos hace tarde para llegar al camión del Campamento Zag!"

Kagome se queda pensando 'AH! Mugre InuYasha! Siempre se sale con la suya! Porque mejor no se queda allí en su tiempo a juntar los mugrientos fragmentos de la mugrienta perla de Shikon!'

Luego la mama de Kagome los lleva a los dos al camión del camp.

**&&&&En el lugar del Camión del Campamento Zag.&&&&**

"WENO! YO SOY ZIG ZAG Y SOY EL SUPER JEFE DE ESTE SUPER CAMPAMENTO ZAG! AHORA TODOS ESCUCHENME!" Todos se callaron justo cuando el empezó a hablar. Era el señor que Kagome e InuYasha habían visto en la televisión anunciando este campamento.

Zig Zag era un señor medio chaparro, y llevaba puesta una gorra roja con las letras 'ZZ' en color blanco. (Que obviamente significaban 'Zig Zag') Llevaba puesta una camisa de cuello color roja que llevaba como sello el nombre del campamento con letras blancas que decían 'Campamento Zag.'

"QUE ME ESCUCHEN LES DIGO!" Gritaba Zig Zag. "EN ESTE CAMPAMENTO CAN A APRENDER MUCHAS COSAS! COMO A PELEAR MEJOR Y TAMBIEN A SABER VIVIR CON LA **NATURALEZA**!"

El señor Zigzag gritaba mucho, y parecía un enojon. (era…)

"Disculpe señor…" Dijo un señor todo flaco que tenia unas tarjetas en las manos y que tenia los pelos todos parados bien feos de colores y unos ojotes gigantotes.

"QUE QUIERES!" Pregunto Zigzag enojadote.

"Bueno, es que yo me preguntaba como es que vamos a llegar a una isla en un camión?"

"QUEEE! AY QUE TONTOTOTOTOTA PREGUNTA LA TUUYAA! QUE NO VEZ QUE NUESTRO SUPER CAMION TIENE UNAS SUPER ALAS!"

"Ahhh…si…"

"TONTO! PA' EMPEZAR, COMO TE LLAMAS, SONSO?"

"Yo?" Dijo en sonso que pregunto la pregunta tonta del camión que tenia unas tarjetas en las manos.

"PUES CLARO QUE TUU!"

"Me llamo Yugioh!"

"HA! QUE TIPO DE NOMBRE ES ESE! TU NOMBRE APESTA TANTO QUE TENDRE QUE CAMBIARLO A…mmm…a…CARTA! PORQUE ES DESEGURO LO QUE MAS TE GUSTA HACER VERDAD? CARTEAR!"

"mm…si…"

"PUES DAME ESO, CARTA! QUE NO PUEDES TRAER CARTAS AL SUPER CAMPAMENTO ZAG!" Y Zigzag le arrebato las cartas a Carta.

"Ay, que señor tan gritón y enojon, no crees InuYasha?"

Le dice Kagome a InuYasha en secreto, porque si Zigzag oía…ijole!

**&&&Mientras con Ranma y Akane.&&&**

Ranma y Akane también iban llegando al lugar del camión del campamento y Akane le dice a Ranma. "Mira cuanta gente hay! Casi ni una! Muy poquita…Y mira, si ese enojon es así, y apenas acabamos de llegar al camp!"

"Si, será peor ya que agarre mas confianza con nosotros." Le responde Ranma.

"Mas confianza que esta ya no creo que haya…"Dice Akane.

"Y WENO? QUE ESTAN TODOS USTEDES ESPERANDO! SUBAN SUS MUGRIENTAS Y ASQUEROSAS MALETAS AL SUPER CAMION CON ALAS!" Les grita Zigzag.

Todos inmediatamente subieron sus mugrientas y asquerosas…digo…sus maletas al camión muy asustados.

En lo que hacían esto, de repente InuYasha choco con Ranma.

"Fíjate por donde te mueves, inútil!" Le grita InuYasha empujando a Ranma.

"Fíjate tu! Cara de perro!" Le grita Ranma.

"InuYasha!" Le grita Kagome.

"Ranma!" Le grita Akane.

"Lo siento…" Se dicen la una a la otra jalando cada quien a InuYasha y Ranma para hablar con ellos. "Ranma!" Le dice Akane. "No empieces pleitos con la gente! Ni Siquiera me hizo daño!"

"Ay, Akane! A ti no, pero a mi si!" Le grita Ranma a ella.

"Ay, a ver que le hizo un muchachito al fuerton de Ranma?"

"Me empujo y no desayune!" Le grita Ranma.

"Que? Que tiene que ver que no desayunaste?" Dice Akane.

"Pues que estoy harto porque tengo hambre!" le dice el.

"Ah…tragón," Se dijo en silencio.

**&&Mientras tanto InuYasha y Kagome.&& **

"Ay, InuYasha, no te portes así con las otras personas del campamento! Que van a pensar de ti! Dirán que eres un perro sucio!"

"Ay, a mi que me importan las otras personas del tonto campamento! Y el tonto porque no se fija en donde camina!"

"Ah, InuYasha, eres un orgulloso! Solamente piensas en ti!"

"C-claro que no!" Dijo InuYasha esperando que Kagome no pensara que el se refería en que también pensaba en Kikyo o algo así.

"Ah! InuYasha por eso no quería que vinieras!" Le dice ella volteándose a agarrar su mochila.

"Ah!" Dice InuYasha aventando sus maletas dentro del lugar de equipaje. (Aunque quien sabe que llevaba InuYasha, si ni siquiera tiene nada…jeje)

"USTEDES, PLATICONES! DEJEN DE HABLAR Y PONGAN ATENCION A MIS SUPER IMPORTANTES PALABRAS!" Les grita Zigzag.

"TODOS TIENEN QUE ENTREGAR SUS ARMAS ACA, NADA DE PISTOLAS, NI CUCHILLOS, NI ESPADAS, NI NAVAJAS, NI TIJERAS, NI NADA QUE TENGA FILO SUFICIENTEMENTE COMO PARA CORTAR ALGO!" Grita el.

Se acerca una criatura rara chiquitilla, amarilla con alas blancas y le pregunta. "Y estos colores?"

"NI LOS COLORES PUEDES LLEVAR CHIQUILIN! TIENEN DEMASIADO FILO!" Se los quita y los avienta al piso y se rompen todos.

"Mis colores!" Dice el chiquilin.

"Ay, Kero! Vente, yo tengo otros acá…" Le dice una niña.

N/A: Ei gente! Ya sta la segunda parte! Jeje, espero que les guste, porque la verdad se batalla para hacer historias! Y aparte que tengo que hacer mas cosas, asi que aquí lo dejo por ahora! Y bueno PORFAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS! ESO HACE QUUE ME ANIME YO! Por favor……se los ruego! Me inco de rodillas! (se inca en el piso y suplicando con la cabeza abajo) PORFAVOR! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSS! ME MUERO, ME MMUERO! …ok…ya exagere!…jajaja, bueno, lo que sea! Solo porfas déjenme Reviews….si?… Gracias

Hasta la vista baby! C ya later! Adiós! Sayonara! Ja ne! Bye!…ok ya! Adiós!

Favor de ignorar lo siguiente a menos que seas tu:

Saludos a Paulina, la sonsa de mi hermana, y lo digo en publico para que lea mi historia...y ay chin! Ya viene mi mama...eso no tiene nada que ver..pero ay viene!

Nomas leelas sonsa! Aunque ya leiste la versión chafa! Pero bueno...y tu Funez ke cumpliste anios y ke leas mi historia,...jajaja...bye, de verdad!


	3. Camino en Alas

N/A: Hola a todos otra vez! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que sta chido tenerlos! Y bueno, si…claro que tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero la verdad cuando uno los escribe, se tarda mucho, Jejeje y se le hace a uno que es mucho, y bueno, ya no los aburro con mis sonsadas aki sta…

Campamento Zag

Parte 1

Capitulo 2

&&&&En el lugar del Camión.&&&&&

Zigzag estaba dando las instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer en el Campamento, o mas bien de lo que no podian hacer y llevar.

"NO PUEDEN LLEVAR NADA DE ELECTRONICOS! NI RADIOS, NI TELEVISIONES, NI RADIOS, NI RADIOS, NI RADIOS, NI CELULARES, NI MUCHOMENOS CELULARES NI GRABADORAS, NI CELUCARES! SI YO LLEGO A ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN CON ALGO DE ESTO, QUEDARA INMEDIATAMENTE DESCALIFICADO Y EXPULSADO DE ESTE SUPER CAMPAMENTO ZAG! ENTENDIDO!"

"Si señor.." Dijeron algunos.

Luego ya todos se subieron al camión.

"Mira InuYasha! Allí vienen muchas personas famosas de la televisión!" Dice Kagome apuntando a Goku y Milk y otros que havia visto antes, luego ve la cara triste y enojada de InuYasha con los brazos cruzados. "Ay no te pongas tan triste porque no tienes tu colmillo de Acero contigo!"

"Tenias razón Kagome, no debí haber venido a este mugroso campamento!" Dijo el enojado.

"Ay, no digas eso InuYasha. Ya estamos aquí…y aparte queda toda una semana todavía…"

"USTEDES, LOS PLATICONES DE SIEMPRE!" Les grito el Sr. Zigzag. "PONGAN ATENCION A MIS SUPER IMPORTANTES PALABRAS! AHORA TODOS VAN A SEPARARSE EN GRUPOS LOS QUE NO PUEDEN VOLAR Y LOS QUE SI, ENTENDIDO!"

"Si, señor.." Dijeron algunos.

"Bueno, creo que yo no puedo volar." Dice Ranma caminando para el lado derecho del camión.

"Yo menos…" Dice Akane caminando a su lado.

InuYasha y Kagome también se pusieron de ese lado.

Todos los demás se pusieron en el lado del camión de los que si podían volar.

En el camión venia mucha gente. Como Goku y Milk (Dragon Ball Z) Sakura Card Captor y su amiguin' el volador chiquitín. Yugioh, el de YuyuHakusho (creo que se llama Yuske o no se que…) Y ya eran todos. Ah, no. Tambien venia un ninio raro con una cabeza de balon.

"MUY BIEN, SI! AHORA QIERO QUE ME DIGAN LOS QUE NO PUEDEN VOLAR SUS NOMBRES, PORFAVOR!"

"Y-yo soy Kagome Higurashi…" Dice Kagome medio nerviosa.

"Y yo soy InuYasha!"

"Um…Ranma Saotome…"

"Akane Tendo."

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUE HORRIBLES Y ESPANTOSOS NOMBRES TIENEN! CREO QUE ESOS NOMBRES TAN PATETICOS NO CABRAN EN MI LISTA! BWAHAHA!…." Dijo Zigzag burlándose de todos ello, todos se intercambiaban caras confundidas. InuYasha se veia muy enojado y queria patear el trasero de ese señor porque se estaba burlando de su nombre. Pero recordo lo que Kagome le dijo de controlar su temperamento. Kagome lo veia muy preocupadamente, y esto lo enojaba mas.

Ranma tambien estaba enojado y tenia sus manos cerradas en un puño. Akane tambien se mostraba un poco turbada. (O como se diga!)

"INUYASHA! QUE HORRIBLE NOMBRE! HASTA LOS MAYAS TENIAN MEJORES NOMBRES! BWAHAHA! TU TE LLAMARAS…mmm…ah, SI! AWELO (se refiere a abuelo…) POR TU HORRIBLE CABELLERA BLANCA! BWAHAHA! HASTA TE MIRAS MAS VIEJO QUE YO!"

Inuyasha ya no podía soportarlo mas! Quería patearlo y matarlo y morderlo y comérselo y no se que mas! Justo cuando sintió que ya no podía mas, y se iba a aventar contra Zigzag, sintió que alguien le tomo de la mano. Era Kagome. Con esto se calmo mas por un poco, pero luego exploto diciendo.

"ABUELO! YO! TODAVIA NI TENGO HIJOS! COMO VOY A SER UN ABUELO Y TENER NIETOS! QUE TE PASA!"

"INUYASHA!" Le Grito Kagome tratando de calmarlo y jalándolo de la manga de su…ropa roja?…si ombre! Jalándolo de alli y tratando de callarlo.

"AAAAAH!"Grito Zigzag. "QUE LE PASA AL ABUELO!"

"Nada!" Dice Kagome rapidamente.

"AHA! OK…" Dice Zigzag y se voltea y apunta un dedo a Akane y dice., "TU!"

"AKANE TENDO, SENOR!" Grito Akane como soldado.

"Mmm…si tu AKANE TENDO! ESE NOMBRE ESTA AUN PEOR QUE EL DEL AWELO!…weno…SI LO PENSAMOS BIEN, NO LO ESTA! PERO AUN ASI ESTA HORRIBLE! TU TE LLAMARAS…mmm…PELOS FLOJOS OMBRE YA! Y TU SONSO COMO TE LLAMAS!" Le dice a Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome…" Dicec el como esperando su respuesta.

"HA SAOTOME! QUE TIPO DE NOMBRE ES ESE! GUAKATELAS! TE PONDRE…mm…AY NO SE! TE PONDRE NOSE! OK!"

"QUE! NOSE! ESE ES MI NOMBRE!" Le grita Ranma.

"QUIERES QUE TE LLAME COMPUTADORA!"

"COMPU--!"

"PUES CLARO QUE NO INDIO!"

Ranma ya mejor se callo antes de que terminara llamándolo jabón o algo…

"Y TU NINIA COMO TE LLAMAS!"

"um…Kagome Higurachi, digo…Kagurachi…digo…no! Higurishi!…creo…" Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar, porque estaría tan nerviosa! No savia…

"QUE! NO SAVES NI COMO TE LLAMAS! QUE PERDEDORA! POR PERDEDORA TE LLAMARAS ASI!"

"Como…perdedora, o Higurishi?" Pregunta Kagome tímidamente.

"PUES PERDEDORA!" Le grita Zigzag.

"Ah…bueno…"

"MUY BIEN…NO QUIERO NI SABER SUS NOMBRES!" Dice volteando a ver a los que pueden volar. "ENTONCES YO LES PONDR SUS NOMBRES!" Dice el Zigzag todo happy ai! "TU!" Dice el volteando a ver a Yuske. "TU TE LLAMARAS CHOKUJO OK!"

"QUEEE! CHOKUJO? COMO ME VOY A LLAMAR ASI! PORQUE NO ME PUEDO LLAMAR ARBOL O LAMPARA O NOSE…PAJARO, PISTOLA, LIBRO, ESPADA, O ALGO MAS! PORQUE CHOKUJO? DIGAME! QUE, POQU---"

"CALLATEEEEE!" Le grita Zigzag todo enojadote. "NO HABLES MAS! YO SOY EL SUPER JEFE DE ESTE CAMPAMENTO! Y SE HACE TODO LO QUE YO DIGO! ENTENDIDO!"

"si…" dijo Chokujo todavía un poco enojado.

"ESTE ES UN CAMPAMENTO DE MANIATICOS, ENOJONES! ESTO ES LO QUE ES!" Grita el enojon. "MUY BIEN! Y EN QUE IVA! AH SI! USTEDES SONSOS!" Dice apuntando a Sakura y su amiguin.

"USTEDES DOS SE LLAMARAN ALITAS Y NINIO!"

"Alitas!" Dice Sakura toda confundida. "Porque alitas!"

"POS POR TUS ALITAS EN LAS PATAS ESAS!"

"ah.."

"Y yo porque NINIO! NISIKIERA SOY UN NINIO!" Grita el chiquitín enojadin de Kero.

"CALLATE NINIO AMARILLIN! YO SOY EL SUPER JEFEEEE!" Le grito Zigzag como siempre.

"AH! Weno…" Dice el Ninio volteándose y cruzando sus bracillos.

"YA NO QUERO QUE NADIE ME RECLAME POR MIS SUPER NOMBRES QUE LES PONGO! SINO! LES PONDRE…mm…LES PONDRE CARA DE CACA! O TELEVISION! O LES PONDRE HOTDOG! O NO SE! ASI QUE MAS LES VALE QUE SE CALLEN! PORQUE COMO DICE EL DICHO- CALLADITOS SE VEN MAS MONITOS!"

"Mmm…que no es 'Calladitos se ven mas bonitos?" Pregunta Sakura.

"NO! CALLATE! YO SOY EL JEFE DEL CAMP Y ES COMO YO DIGA! Y SI ES MONITOS! ES MONITOS! NO BONITOS!"

"ay…bueno…" Dice Sakura.

"WENO! Y EN KE IBA! AH, SI! TU GOKU! TE LLAMARAS CACAROTO! PORQUE SE OLLE MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU OTRO NOMBRE GOKU! QUE ES ESO! GOKU! PARECE COMO…MANTEQUILLA!"

"Mantequilla…?" Pregunta Goku levantando una ceja.

"SI MANTEQUILLA INUTIL SORDO!"

"mmhm…"

"WENO YA! Y TU MILK! TE LLAMARAS LECHE! PORQUE HAY GENTE AQUÍ QUE NO ENTIENDE LO QUE MILK SIGNIFICA!"

Milk mejor no dijo nada…

"Y A TU YA TE PUSO NOMBRE CARTA!" Le grita a Yugioh. Que estaba del lado de los que pueden volar. (El sonso tenia una de sus cartas debajo de su trasero que usaba para volar apenas un poquito del piso…pero ESO ES VOLAR PARA EL! OK? OK!)

"Y AHORA QUEIN FALTA!"

"Yo, señor…" Dice el ninio con cabeza de balón.

"QUE HORROR! TIENES UNA CABEZA DE BALON COMO LA DE ARNOOLD!"

"mmm….si es que yo soy Arnold, señor." Le dice el cabeza de balón.

"AH! PUES FUERA DE AQUÍ CABEZA DE BALON!" Le dijo dándole una patada y aventándolo por la ventana.

"AAHHhhh…!" Se jue volando.

"MUY BIEN Y AHORA DE LOS DOS EQUIPOS PONDRE MINI EQUIPOS ENTRE LOS EQUIPOS. DE LOS LOSERS QUE NO PUEDEN VOLAR!" Dice Zigzag volteando a ver a los que no pueden volar.

"TU PELOS FLOJOS Y TU AWELO! USTEDES DOS SON EL EQUIPO NUMERO UNO DEL EQUIPO NUMERO UNO!" Dice el. Inuyasha y Akane se voltearon a ver con cara de 'ah, no! Me toco con un perdedor!'

"Y TU PERDEDORA Y NOSE! USTEDES DOS SON JUNTOS!"

"Pero señor Zigzag!" Dice Kagome. "Puedo yo mejor ser con Inuyasha—"

"SE LLAMA AWELO!" Interrumpió Zigzag.

"Bueno…con Abuelo…puedo yo mejor ser con Abuelo, porque…el necesita de mi…ayuda?"

"CLARO QUE NO PUEDES SER CON AWELO!" Le grita Zigzag. "SOY YO EL SUPER JEFE DEL CAMPAMENTO ZAAAG!"

"…si bueno, señor…" Dice Kagome.

El señor Zigzag también puso los equipos del equipo dos de los que podían volar. El puso a todos muy revueltos. Como a Milk y a Kero juntos (pobre Milk, que va a hacer con un chiquitín como ese…jajaja) Puso a Goku y a Yuske juntos, y a Sakura con Yugioh.

Y el señor Zigzag siguió gritando todo el camino burlándose de los nombre de todos los que iban en el camión, sin que nadie le dijera nada de su horrible nombre de Zigzag. (jaja, Zigzag! O sea que nombre es ese!)(…aunque yo lo invente…ah! O.O)

Kagome iba sentada alado de Inuyasha.

"Que aburrido…" Dice Kagome muy aburrida.

InuYasha iba sentado del lado de la ventana y medio entretenido viendo como se movían las cosas bien rápido. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como lo hacen los perros.

"Tienes razón…" Dice Inuyasha sentándose bien y volteando a ver a Kagome. "Mejor no hubiera venido! Aya estaría yo, con Miroku y Sango y el Shippou…Apuesto que cualquier cosas seria mejor que este viejo gritón y enojon, quiero patearlo y arrancarle los ojos y comérmelos así! Y sin mi espada!" Dijo Inuyasha haciendo ademanes mientras decía lo del viejo gritón.

"Ah, Inuyasha. No digas eso!" Dice Kagome.

Akane ya se había quedado dormida, y Ranma aburrido escuchaba la conversación de Kagome e InuYasha.

"Así yo podría estar mejor aya matando al mugriento de Naraku y al tonto de Sesshomaru! Y hasta podría haber completado ya la perla di Shikon! …Oye, por cierto, trajiste algunos de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?"

"Que? Para que quisiera yo traer alguno de los fragmentos aquí en este lugar! Ya me los habrían robado!" Dice Kagome.

"Que es esto?" Pregunta Ranma agarrando un botecito transparente donde algo brillaba adentro.

Kagome voltea a ver quien le hablaba y vio que era su equipo.

"Dame eso!" Dice ella arrebatándole los fragmentos de Shikon y guardándolos de regreso en su mochila.

"Ah! No que no los habías traído!" Le dice InuYasha arrebatándole la mochila a Kagome y sacando los fragmentos de adentro y viéndolos con cara de woooow. Felicidad.

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Ranma.

"Nada!" Dice Kagome rápidamente escondiendo los fragmentos en la mochila nuevamente.

"No, enserio! Que es!" Pregunta Ranma agarrando la mochila otra vez.

"ketimporta!" Le grita InuYasha quitándole la mochila a Ranma.

"Inuyasha! Que grosero!" Le dice Kagome arrebatándole la mochila a Inuyasha.

"HA! GROSERO YO!" Grita Inuyasha. "ESTE ES EL GROSERO TONTO POR METERSE EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!"

"Ah, Inuyasha, mejor ya cállate!" Dice Kagome sentándose bien con su mochila enzima y sus brazos alrededor de ella con los ojos volteados.

"AH! KAGOME! CALLATE TU!" Le grita Inuyasha enojado.

"Oye! No le grites así!" Dice Ranma defendiéndola.

"Si! No me grites así!" dice Kagome sin darse cuenta de que Ranma la defendía. "ABAJOO!"

"AAAAHHHhhhh….!" InuYasha se callo al piso y rompió la parte de abajo del camión, pero como ya habían llegado a la isla, callo en tierra.

"Gracias…" Dice Kagome.

"Wow, como hiciste eso?" Pregunto Ranma.

Kagome se quedo callada y se dio cuenta de que había hecho esto en frente de toda la gente (decirle abajo a Inuyasha) Todos estaban mirándola ahora asombrados.

"NOOOO!" Grito Zigzag corriendo a ver a todos amontonados viendo a InuYasha corriendo persiguiendo el camión volador por el agujeró en el camión. "QUIEN FUE EL INUTIL QUE LE HISO ESTO A MI SUPER CAMION VOLADOR CON ALAS!" Pregunto enojadote Zigzag.

De repente Inuyasha brinco bien alto y callo en el techo, y luego rápidamente se metió por una ventana, y la gorra se le fue volando.

"FUISTE TU! AWELO COMO PUDISTE!" Le grita Zigzag.

"YO QUE!" Le grita enojado Inuyasha.

"AAAAH! CON QUE ME GRITAS EEEEH! PUES YA VERAS ME LAS PAGARAS LUEGO!" Grita Zigzag. Camina para enfrente del camión y luego se regresa y dice. "YA VERAS AWELO!"

Inuyasha se quedo allí enojado, y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo con cara de bobos. (De seguro por sus orejas) Inuyasha vio que todos los miraban allí parados alrededor del agujero y el también allí parado.

"QUE ESTAN VIENDO?" Les grito Inuyasha. Todos los sonsos se jueron corriendo a sus lugares.

"wow…" Dice Akane. "Como brincaste tan alto! Digo, Ranma brinca alto…pero, eso…" se asoma por el hoyo y ve que estaba muy lejos la tierra. "eso esta muy abajo…"

"Mmm…no se así brinco yo!"

Luego Akane vio sus orejitas.

"AAY! CUERO! TIENE OREJITAS DE PERRO!" Dice Akane toda feliz.

"un momento…PORQUE TIENES OREJITAS!" Dice alejándose de el. "No me digas que tienes el mismo hechizo que Ranma tiene que cuando le cae agua fría se convierte en otra cosa!" Dice Akane.

"Que! Yo no me convierto en otra cosa cuando me cae agua fría!" Dice Inuyasha enojado.

"Tu si!" Kagome le pregunta sorprendida a Ranma.

"Que! Estas loca niña tonta! Yo no me convierto en nada!" Le grita Ranma.

"HA!" Dice Inuyasha. "Y en que te conviertes?"

"QUE? YO NO ME CONVIERTO EN NADA TONTO!" Grita Ranma.

"HA!" Dice Inuyasha otra vez. "A ver, y que pasa si hago…ESTO!"

SPLASH!  
Le aventó una cubeta de agua fría.

"AAH!" Dice Ranma con voz de hombre que se convirtió en un chillido de mujer. Justo donde havia quedado Ranma el hombre parado, quedo una mujer de pelo rojo con la misma ropa de Ranma, pero le quedaba medio floja.

"En una mujer!" Dice Kagome muy sorprendida.

"AKANE!" Grita la mujer de Ranma muy enojada.

"AY!" Dice Akane.

"MUY BIEN YA LLEGAMOS A LA SUPER ISLA ZAG! AHORA TODOS CALLENSE, BAJENSE Y SAQUEN SUS MALETINES Y BOLSONES DE MI SUPER CAMION VOLADOR CON ALAAS!" Grita El Sr. Zigzag.

Todos rapidamente obedecieron y bajaron todas sus cosas.

N/A: Apocco no esta muy chido! Y bueno, ya les puse un chapter mas largo! Eh! Pa que no digan! Jejeje. Y bueno, espero que lo ayan disfrutado mucho y nos vemos luego!

Ah…y MANDENME REVIEWS PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PORFAVOOOOOOR!

Gracias

Adios, See ya later aligator, in a while crocodrile, Ja ne, Konnichiwa..digo…sayonara! y adios! Ya!

y…manden reviews…..sino…los $#! Jejee…..

Ja ne!


	4. Instrucciones de Zig zag

N/A: AY NO! PERDON POR MI TONTO ERROR! ME SIENTO SUPER IDIOTISIMA! AAAAAAAH! ay..no..jajaa bueno...no soy perfecta...cometi un tonto error...esa ni era la historia. Pero como la estoy escribiendo en ingles y en espaniol, puse otra alli, (la de ingles) PERO YA LA PUSE BIEN! CHEKENLA (aunque tambien me equivoque con lo de Capitulo 2...es capitulo 3...pero bueno...jajajaj...KE TONTA!) y Muchas gracias por los reviews si no me hivieran dicho...asi se huviera quedado! Pero bueno, ya saven que pueden checarla alli, porque ya esta! Y ya te agrague a mi MSN Jair pa que sepas yo tambien te quiero conoser! Y sigue leyendo mi historia porfis! BUENO YA! SOLAMENTE LEAN LA HISTORIA! (jajaja)

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g**

Parte 2

Capitulo 1

Cuando ya todos al fin se bajaron de la isla, Goku y Chokujo empezaron a pelearse y a decirse cosas como:

"TU NISIQUIERA PUEDES VOLAR!" 

"QUE? TU ERES EL QUE NO PUEDE VOLAR! QUE PASO CON TU CEREBRO! O ALMENOS ALGUNA VEZ TUVISTE ALGUNO!"

"AAAH!"

Pero luego de repente Zigzag llego y empezó a gritar junto con ellos que puso un real alboroto en la isla.

"TU QUE NO SAVES NI VOLAR! NOMAS BRINCAS ALTO!"

"Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO PODIA VOLAR, INUTIL!"

"AY NI SAVES AMARRARTE LOS ZAPATOS!" Decían otros.

"TU ESTAS PEOR! NO SAVES NI COMO TE LLAMAS!"

"AY PUES YO E PUEDO COMER 6 HOTDOGS 29 PAPAS FRITAS, porque si me como 30 me vomito…2 REFRESCOS Y UN PAY DE CANELAA!"

Con este ultimo comentario, todos quedaron callados por la sonsada que el cabeza de balón dijo.

"CABEZA DE BALON! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ! PENSE QUE TE HABIA LANZADO YO YA DE MI ISLA!"

"No, usted no me lanzo de la isla, señor," Dijo el cabeza de balón. "Usted nomás me lanzo del camión volador con alas."

"KEMINPORTA! YO TE LANZE DE AKI DEL CAMPAMENTO PORQUE ME CASI MAAAL!"

Y lo pateo otra vez y se jue volando.

"AAAaaahhh…."

Luego todos ya se avían quedado callados por la culpa del mugriento del cabeza de balón.

"BUENO, YA SAVEN LO QUE LE PASA A LOS SONSOS!"

Luego el cabeza de balón llega otra vez y tenia una nieve en su mano.

"Alguien quiere nieve?" Dice el cabeza de balón.

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ PARADO EN MI ISLA! TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS DE MI ISLAAA!" Le grita zigzag muy enojado.

"Pero señor, yo no estoy parado en su isla!" Dice el cabeza de balón.

"AH NO! ENTONCES DONDE ESTAS, EH!"

"Estoy flotando _sobre _su isla." Dice Arnold que tenia la carta de Yugioh en el trasero, porque el se la havia prestado.

"KEMINPORTA! ESTAS SOBRE MI ISLA Y ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA!" Y lo mando a volar otra vez.

"Ah…ese mugriento cabeza de balón…" Murmuro Zigzag, y continuo gritando como siempre. "WENO, EN QUE IBAMOS! AH, SI! AHORA EL EQUIPO UNO DE LOS PERDEDORES TONTOS QUE NO PUEDEN VOLAR, SE VAN A JUNTAR POR AYA EN LA PARTE DE LA ISLA DONDE NADIE LOS VEA! Y LOS QUE SI PUEDEN VOLAR, EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA DONDE TAMBIEN NADIE LOS VEA. ALLI PLATICARAN CON SU PAREJA Y…NO SE!"

"Si!" Pregunta Ranma convertido en mujer.

"CALLATE INUTIL! YA SAVES QUE NO ME REFIERO A TI!" Le grita Zigzag a Ranma. Parecía que Zigzag ya savia el secreto de Ranma…

InuYasha y Kagome se habían estado peleando todo el tiempo, por lo que le dijo a Inuyasha Kagome. (lo de ABAJO!) Entonces no pusieron nada de atención a lo que dijo Zigzag.

"WENO, LUEGO EL TIMBRE SONARA, QUE SE OIRA EN TODA LA ISLA, Y NO QIERO ESCUSAS DE – no escucheeee, Señor Zig zaaaag- NADA DE ESO! WENO, Y LUEGO CUANDO SUENE EL TIMBRE, TODOSS IRAN AL CENTRO DE LA ISLA DONDE ES EL CENTRO DE REUNIONES Y ALLI LES DIRE TODO LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER, Y LES EXPLICARE SOBRE LO QUE TENDRAN QUE HACER EN EL CAMPAMENTO Y TODO, ENTENDIDO!"

"Si, señor…" Dijeron algunos.

"WENO! ORALE! HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJE!"

Luego todos hicieron caso a lo que Zigzag dijo y se fueron con su pareja al otro lado de la isla.

"Oye, Kagome. Te llevo?" Le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome.

"Mmm…bueno…" Dijo ella.

"Un momento! Búscate tu pareja!…digo…Tu pareja es Akane!" Dijo Ranma.

"Ah…si…" Dijo Inuyasha sin ánimos. "Bueno, entonces te llevo a ti?" Le dijo el a Akane.

"Que!" Akane Pregunto confundida.

"Me refiero a que si te llevo en mi espalda."

"Como?" Dice ella.

"ah…Kagome, ven para que ella vea…" Le dice InuYasha a Kagome para que se acercara.

"ah, nomás así mira." Dice Kagome y se sube arriba de Inuyasha como siempre.

"ah…mmm…bueno…" Dice Akane. Luego Inuyasha se la lleva saltando buen chido como siempre. (A Akane claro!)

"Hah! Presumido!" Dice Ranma celoso. "Yo también puedo hacer eso!"

"Vente Perdedora!" Dice el sin pensar.

"ME LLAMO KAGOME HIGURASHI! NO PERDEDORA!"

"Ah…si Kagome Higurashi…bueno. Súbete arriba de mi Kagome Higurashi."

"Llámame Kagome…"Dice ella con una sonrisa bien 'cute'.

"Mmm…si bueno. Kagome sube ya!" Dijo la chica de pelo rojo.

Kagome subió arriba de el / ella como siempre lo hacia con Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo insegura…se sentía medio tortillera aunque el / ella era un hombre.

Ranma si podía cargarla, u podía correr cargándola como si nada, pero no podía brincar bien alto y chido como Inuyasha brincaba.

Luego trato de hacerlo igual que Inuyasha y brincar bien alto, pero cuando cayo en el piso, se paro sobre una roca e hizo que se torciera el pie. El y Kagome se fueron directo al piso.

"Ahh!"

Parecía que Ranma se havia lastimado el pie e hizo una cara de dolor.

"Ranma! Estas bien?" Kagome se hincó a su lado preocupada.

"Ahh…si…solamente me…ah…si estoy bien!" Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero cuando apoyo su pie derecho en el piso, se cayo hasta el suelo nuevamente.

"Ranma! Mejor hablémosle al señor Zigzag, y a ver que hace el sobre esto.

"Que! Ese enojon? No! Mejor me quedo aquí y me rompo todos los pies y manos!" Dijo la chica de cabello rojo enojada.

"Ah, Ranma! LE hablare a Inuyasha y a su equipo."

"No! No quiero que…No!" Dijo ella/el enojada(o). (jaja)

"Ay, Ranma…yo entiendo que tu no quieres que Inuyasha y Akane vean que eres débil, pero entonces que hacemos!" Dice Kagome.

"QUE! ESTAS LOCA NINIA! YO NO SOY DEBIL! SOLAMENTE ME LASTIME EL PIE! Y NO ME DUELE!" Grita Ranma enojada tratando de pararse, pero esta vez no apoyo su pie lastimado y brincaba hacia donde debían ir con un solo pie. (claro que con el que no estaba lastimado!)

"Ranma! Dejame te ayudo, entonces!" Dice Kagome y va y le ayuda llevándola de con su brazo arriba del de ella.

Luego que ya llegaron a donde Akane e Inuyasha estaba…

"Porque tardaron tanto!" Pregunta Akane.

"Ah, no…es que…tuvimos un problema…" Dice Ranma.

"Un problema?" Pregunta Inuyasha. "Que problema? Fue Naraku?"

"Ay, Inuyasha! No estamos en tu—digo…no…no fue Naraku!" Dice Kagome.

"ah…bueno!" Dice Inuyasha. "Entonces que fue lo que paso?"

"Es que Ranma se lastimo." Dice Kagome.

"Ranma?" Dice Akane cuando ve la cara de Ranma enojada viendo a Kagome.

"Si?" Pregunta Inuyasha.

"CLARO QUE NO!" Dice Ranma cojeando.

"Ay, Ranma! No actúes como mujer!" Dice Akane.

"QUE! YO NO ESTOY ACTUANDO COMO MUJER TONTA!" Dice Ranma enojada.

"Ah, déjame ver si no tengo algo aquí en mi mochila para curarte…" Dice Kagome mirando en su mochila.

Ella encontró un botiquín de primeros auxilios que su mama le echo, y de allí saco una venda y una pomada blanca.

"Ven Ranma," Dice Kagome.

Ranma se acerca y deja que Kagome le ponga la venda y la pomada.

"Gracias…" Le dice Ranma.

"No hay de que," Dice Kagome con su sonrisa. La cual hizo que Inuyasha se sintiera un poco celoso.

"Ah," Dice Inuyasha. "Mejor vayámonos Akane! Hay que seguir las instrucciones del Zigzag mongolo ese!"

"Tienes razón," Dice Akane. "Si queremos ganar, hay que seguir las instrucciones!"

Parecía que Akane también se sentía un poco celosa…

"Bueno Ranma, Creo que nosotros también debemos seguir las instrucciones…" Dice Kagome medio preocupada de lo que Inuyasha fuera a pensar.

"Si, pero cuales eran las instrucciones?" Dice Ranma rascando su cabeza pelirroja.

"Mmm…no se…creo que hay que…ah, no se, no puse atención!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah, y si le preguntamos a…Zig…zag?" Pregunta Ranma sabiendo su respuesta.

"Que! Nombre! Ese enojon nos va a patear! Mejor preguntémosle a InuYasha y a su equipo"

"Bueno," Dice Ranma. "Pero antes…Me ayudas a buscar agua caliente.

"Ah, bueno…" Dice Kagome. "Oyem, pero como es eso de que te conviertes en algo mas cuando te cae agua fría? A poco siempre es algo diferente, o que?"

"No, desafortunadamente siempre es en mujer…" Dice Ranma cojeando. Luego le contó toda la historia de porque le caía agua fría y con agua caliente volvía a su estado original. (ay…que flojera me da poner la historia…bueno es que Ranma se cayo en unos estanques que estaban…hechizados y que allí havia muerto gente, y que en el que cayeras, te convertías en la persona que havia muerto allí, entonces allí havia muerto una joven pelirroja, que es en la que se convierte Ranma todo el tiempo…)

Kagome quedo sorprendida al oír esto, pero no savia lo que pensaría si le decía lo de Inuyasha siendo un mitad demonio mitad perro, y si le contaba lo del pozo ese del tiempo. Y también de Kikyo…Ay Kikyo…como odiaba a Kikyo!

Al pensar en esto, ella y Ranma iban caminando en busca de agua caliente, y cuando el pensamiento de Kikyo le paso por la mente…ay, se enojo y Ranma la vio.

"Que tienes?" Le dice el.

"Ah, nada…" Dice Kagome calmándose.

"Ay, no hay agua caliente aquí! Ya buscamos mucho tiempo!" Dice Ranma.

"Mejor hagamos lo que Zigzag dijo…" Dice Kagome.

Buscaron a Inuyasha y a Akane y les preguntaron lo que tenían que hacer, y les contestaron que tenían que hablar para conocerse.

"Ah, pues tu ya sabes mi historia!" Dice Ranma.

"mm…si…eso creo…" Dice Kagome.

"Bueno, entonces ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti." Dice el/ella.

"Mmm…pues…yo soy una niña norma…jeje que vive con mi mama y mi hermano moleston y también con mi abuelo… voy a la escuela todos los días…y…mmm…y…ya…" Dice ella, y luego se pone a pensar que su vida seria esta aburrida si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha.

"Um.."Dice Ranma. "Y eso que tiene de interesante?"

"Pues nada…por eso digo que vivo en una vida normal…"

"Y aburrida," Agrego el recargando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

A/N: Y bueno alli lo tienen por ahora, pensava hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero ya no tengo tiempo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que les haya…gustado!

Y bueno, espero muchos reviews.jeje y pliz plzzz! Prfis porfis! REVIEWS!

GRACIAS! Arigato!

Y adios, see you later, Ja ne, Sayonara!

Ja ne!

Adiosin Sonsin…

Ay siempre pongo un chorral de adioses de todos los idiomas en el mudooo pero bueno, bye! C ya later dude! (I mean…you read me later..jjeej, oi, por cierto! Esta lloviendo vier resio! Jaja)


	5. Castigo

N/A: Hola a todos otra vez! Gracias por los Reviews! Esta vez tratare de hacer el capitulo mas largo, pa' todos ustedes mis lectores, jaja. Y bueno, lean, lean! (_Saluditos al Pancracio! Quien es Pancracio? Ni idea, pero le mando Saludos!_) WENO YA! LEAN!

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g**

Parte 2

Capitulo 2

"Um.."Dice Ranma. "Y eso que tiene de interesante?"

"Pues nada…por eso digo que vivo en una vida normal…"

"Y aburrida," Agrego el recargando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

"Oye Ranma! _Chekitout_! Inuyasha es un mitad demonio mitad perro y es del pasado!" Dice Akane toda feliz.

"Que? Inuyasha un mitad demonio mitad perro?" Pregunta Ranma sorprendido. (recuerden que es mujer todavía) "Pero y tu conocías a Inuyasha antes de venir aquí no?" Dice Ranma volteando la cabeza a Kagome.

"Mmm...si" Dice Kagome.

"Claro que lo conoce! Ella es la que percibe la Perla de Shikon!" Dice Akane.

"_Que_? La perla de Que?" Pregunta Ranma

"Es una perla que tenia Kagome y que Naraku le quiere robar!" Dice Akane toda feliz.

"Naraku? Quien _rayos_ es _Naraku_? Pensé que ese nombre tan _feo_ no existía!" Dice Ranma.

"Ay, Ranma ya te pones como Zigzag!" Dice Akane.

"Bueno, y quien es _Naraku_?" Dice Ranma.

"Es...El Malo!" Dice Akane.

"Ah..." Dice Ranma medio comprendiendo, luego dice a Kagome. "Oye, tu dijiste que tu vida era no interesante, Kagome."

Kagome se sonrojo un poco.

De repente sonó el timbre bien fuerte que indicaba que todos fueran ya a el centro de Reuniones en el centro de la isla.

**RRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Si! ES EL TIMBRE!" Dice Inuyasha. "ESPERO QUE NOS DEN ALGO DE COMER! ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBREE!"

"Ah, Inuyasha! Allí no te dan de comer!" Dice Ryoga.

"RYOGA!" Dice Ranma y Akane muy sorprendidos.

"Si, yo se que están sorprendidos de mi visita, digo...no visita. Mi quedada!" Dice Ryoga riendo.

"Pero Ryoga! Como llegaste aquí!" Dice Akane.

"Tu papá me pago el boleto y la estada en la isladel Súper Campamento Zag!" Dice Ryoga. "Ah, y dijo que si Ranma se muere, entonces yo me casare contigo, mi amor!" Le dice a Akane y la toma de las manos.

"QUE!" Akane dice soltándolo y corriendo atrás de Inuyasha. " Pero si yo no me quiero casar con ninguno de los dos!"

"Tu y Ranma son algo!" Pregunta Inuyasha.

"Si!Ya tedije que era mi prometido!" Le dice Akane.

"Desafortunadamente..." Dice Ranma mientras Ryoga ve a Kagome.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Ryoga!" Dice el tomando su mano apunto de besarla.

_-Me recuerda a alguien...- _Piensa Kagome mientras el le dice, "Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"AL MONJE MIROKU!" Dice Kagome y se suelta y corre atrás de Inuyasha.

"Al Monje Miroku?" Pregunta Ryoga confundido. "Y ese quien es?"

"Ah, el es solo un monje pervertido..." Dice Inuyasha.

"Y?" Pregunta Ryoga confundido viendo a Kagome.

"Olvídalo..." Dice Kagome. "Cual era tu pregunta?"

"Cual es tu nombre?" Dice Ryoga.

"Ah...Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi…" Dice medio Sonrojándose.

Luego Inuyasha le dice en secreto a Kagome, "Por un momento me recordó al Monje Miroku..."

"Si, igual a mi. Por eso me aleje cuando me pregunto eso..." Le dice Kagome, luego se le hizo que

Luego se acordó lo que Akane dijo de que Ranma y ella estaban comprometidos y se sintió medio celosa. –_Ay! No! Kagome! A ti te gusta Inuyasha!...Me...gusta Inuyasha? ...Ah..._- Pensó Kagome.

"Oye Ranma! Adivina que?" Dice Ryoga. "Te hice un favor y te traje agua--CALIENTE!"

Ryoga le lanzo agua Súuuuper, duper ardiente de una cubeta a Ranma.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Grito Ranma ya como hombre.

_—Hasta se ve lindo cuando esta enojado...y mojado...QUE DIGO! Ay!—_Pensó Kagome.

"QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZOTA!" Le grita Ranma a Ryoga y lo patea bien fuerte y se fue volando y callo en el agua en la playa con un gran _splash_!

"AAAAAAH! ESA AGUA ESTABA MUY CALIENTEEEEE!" Grito bien fuerte. Hasta se le veía humo que salía de su cuerpo por el agua ardiente.

"Ay no! Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que el timbre sonó! Vamos a llegar tarde!" Dice Kagome preocupada.

"TODO POR **TU** CULPA RYOGA!" Grita Ranma volteando a ver al agua donde havia aventado a Ryoga.

"Vamos Akane!" Dice Inuyasha. "Yo te llevo!"

Akane fue y se subió arriba de Inuyasha y se fue brincando bien rápido bien chido.

"AHH!" Reniega Ranma. "Nunca vamos a llegar!"

Ranma trata de irse corriendo pero iba cojeando. Luego Kagome dice, "Oye, y quien era ese Ryoga?"

"El es...solo un tonto bien menso que le gusta Akane y me quiere matar porque por mi culpa el tiene el mismo…hechizo…de…"

"El mismo hechizo de que?" Pregunta Kagome que no escucho bien el final de su respuesta.

"Mmm..." Dice Ranma. Pero justo cuando le iba a decir que Ryoga se convertía en un puerco al que todos conocían como P-Chan, llego P-Chan...

"AY! UN CERDITO! QUE LINDO!" Dice Kagome toda feliz cargando al cerdito.

"oink, oink, oink!" Decía el cerdo todo feliz que era Ryoga pero Kagome no savia.

"Ah! Mugre P-Chan!" Dice Ranma enojado.

"Lo conoces?" Pregunta Kagome.

"Mmm...si...se llama P-Chan.." Dice Ranma mirando a otro lado.

A Ranma le hubiera gustado decirle a Kagome que Ryoga era P-Chan y ver la cara de Kagome cuando se diera cuenta de lo que cargaba entre sus...Um..._esas_...(ustedes saben!)

Pero no lo hizo, porque luego Kagome le diría a Akane, y entonces Akane se enteraría de toda la verdad. Aunque le gustaba ver a Akane enojarse mucho y que le diera su buena patada merecida a Ryoga.

Luego recordó lo que Ryoga había dicho de que si el moría, entonces Ryoga podía casarse con Akane...aunque savia que eran puras mentiras, de veras tenia ganas de darle una gran patadota al tonto puerco! Ah...luego recordó al tonto de _Inuyasha_ que estaba con _Akane_ todo el tiempo!

Pero...el tenia a Kagome. Entonces ese pensamiento lo calmo un poco, y no se preocupo tanto por Akane...No savia porque...Tenia algo con Kagome? Se sentía atraído por ella?

"Ranma! Me estas escuchando!" Decía Kagome.

"Q-Que?" Dice Ranma distraído.

"Que ya llegamos!" Dice ella. "Y allí están todos, y Zigzag les esta gritando como siempre, que hacemos? Entramos?"

"Mmm...no se..." Decía el pensativo.

"Oye! Ranma!" Grito Akane por un lado que venia con Inuyasha.

Los dos Kagome y Ranma voltearon a ver a Akane.

Akane vio que Kagome tenia a P-Chan en sus brazos y corrió feliz hacia el.

"Hay! P-CHAN!" Decía ella feliz. "Que estas haciendo tu aquí?"

Kagome le entrego a P-Chan. Y ellas dos reían juntas con el cerdito feliz.

"Mugriento cerdo..." Se dijo en voz baja Ranma.

Y Inuyasha al ver a las dos chicas muy felices riendo con ese cerdito chiquitín, también lo puso algo pensativo. Vio la sonrisa de Akane y pensó -_Que...linda...-_ Y luego vio la sonrisa de Kagome y pensó –_que...Kikyo...?_- Y allí estaba!...pensando en Kikyo otra vez...! Pero sus pensamientos de _ella_ duraron poco, al ver a Akane. Sentía algo por Akane?...

"Hola! Alguien quiere leche?" Dijo Arnold.

"Cabeza de balón!" Dijeron todos. "Que estas haciendo aquí!"

Y Ranma lo pateo y se fue volando.

Luego el Señor Zigzag, al ver que lago havia salido volando del lugar volteo a ver que era y vio a los cuatro equipo #1.

"USTEDES LOS DISTRAÍDOS! QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AYA AFUERA!" Grito Zigzag.

"SE SUPONIA QUE YA DESDE HACERATO DEBERÍAN HAVER ESTADO Aquí ADENTRO CON TODOS! DONDE HAN ESTADO!"

"Es que Ranma--" Empezó a decir Kagome, pero luego Zigzag la callo gritándole.

"ESQUE RANMA NADA! PA' EMPEZAR NO SE LLAMA RANMA EN MI CAMPAMENTO! EL SE LLAMA **NOSE** EN _**MI **_CAMPAMENTO ZAG! ENTENDIDIO! TODOS TENDRAN QUE LLAMAR A SUS PAREJAS DE EQUIPO Y A TODOS CON EL NOMBRE QUE YO ZIGZAG LES HE PUESTO! ENTENDIDO!"

"Si, señor..." Dijeron algunos.

"WENO! Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO USTEDES? SU CASTIGO!"

"Que castigo, señor!" Pregunta Akane.

"DEN 3 VUELTAS A LA ISLA ZAG!"

"TRES VUELTAS!" Gritaron todos los cuatro sorprendidos.

"NO! 10 VUELTAS!"

"DIES!"

"VEINTE POR INÚTILES!"

Mejor todos ya se quedaron callados y se pusieron a correr.

"No puedo creerlo! Si una vuelta nos costara como 30 minutos!" Dice Ranma.

"A nosotros no!" Dice Inuyasha. Y se lleva a Akane y a P-Chan brincando.

"AAAHHH!" Grita Ranma desesperado.

"MUGRIENTO Y ASQUEROSO CAMPAMENTO ZAAGGG!" Grita Ranma de nuevo.

Y se pusieron a caminar. Bueno a correr...

Luego en lo que corrían, Inuyasha ya los havia arrevesado como unas tres o cuatro veces, Kagome le dice a Ranma.

"Seguro que ya no te duele tu pie?"

A Ranma ya no le dolía tanto, pero si le dolía. Estaba pensando en decirle que no, pero que pasaría se decía que si?

"Pues...un poco..." Dice el.

"Ay, Ranma, te los vas a lastimar mas! Mejor deberíamos de dejar de correr. Es decir, _tu _deberías de dejar de correr!"

"No, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien..." dice el.

"Ay no, Ranma!" Dice ella. "Ven, Siéntate un poco."

Se sientan los dos en una roca por allí, y Kagome saca de su mochila a botellita de agua.

"Toma..."

"Esta fría?" Pregunta el.

"Si,"

"Ah! Entonces no!" Dice el volteándose.

"Ay, Ranma! Te vas a deshidratar!" Ella toma un poco de la botellita de agua y la cierra con sus dientes.

Ya estaba oscura la isla, y Kagome veía que casi era luna llena...pero olvido lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha en luna llena, ni siquiera le paso por la mente...

Ranma tenia mucha sed, pero prefería permanecer como hombre, no le gustaba que Kagome ni la gente lo viera como mujer. No savia porque pensaba esto...porque cuando estaba con Akane convertido en mujer, no le importaba mucho, le gustaba molestar a Akane, pero con Kagome era diferente...

Los dos se quedaron allí un rato sin decir nada, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, luego dice Ranma.

"Cuantas vueltas hemos dado?"

"Solo cuatro...creo...Ah! Y son veinte!" Dice Kagome enojada.

"Ah! Y mira! Allí vienen Inuyasha y Akane por décima vez!" Dice Ranma enojado también.

Inuyasha se para en frente de ellos y baja a Akane con P-Chan en sus brazos.

"Oigan, porque no están dando vueltas!" Les dice Inuyasha enojado también.

"Es que—" Empezó Kagome, pero Ranma continuo.

"Es que ya terminamos!" Dijo el mentiroso.

"Hah!" Dice Inuyasha. "Como que terminaron mentirosos!"

Kagome se le quedo viendo a Ranma con cara sorprendida por la mentira.

"Si, es que orita vino...Ryoga, y...nos...ayudo..." Dijo Ranma.

"HA! Pues yo si ya termine!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Y donde esta Ryoga?" Pregunta Akane. "Ya lo vio Zigzag? Aparte el quiere conocer a P-Chan! Aprovechando la oportunidad de que lo tengo aquí conmigo!" Dice Akane.

"Ay si! P-Chan es muy lindo!" Dice Kagome acercándose a Akane y acariciándolo.

"MALDITO RYOGA!"Grita Ranma levantándose de la roca.

El cerdo al oír su nombre, brinca de los brazos de Akane y se va corriendo bien rápido el cobarde.

"Que le pasa a P-Chan?" Dice Kagome.

"Y tu Ranma, porque gritas?" Dice Akane. "Asustaste al pobre de P-Chan!"

"Claro que no! El fue a buscar a Ryoga, fíjate!" LE dice Ranma.

"Y porque le gritate a Ryoga?" Pregunta Inuyasha.

"ah...nada...!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

La segunda campana sonó, y esta vez todos se fueron bien rapidon corriendo hacia el centro de la isla al Centro de Reuniones.

"Espero que no lleguemos tarde!" Dice Kagome.

"Lo bueno es que esta vez no esta Ryoga para quitarnos tiempo!" Dice Akane.

"Akane! Yo te llevo!" Dice Inuyasha y se van corriendo los dos, digo brincando.

N/A: aaaaaaah...bueno! Espero que esto sea suficiente por orita gente! PEro talvez alratito se siguo. Y pOOOOOOOOOOOORFAVOOOOOOOOR! REVIEWS! QUIERO REVIEWS POR CADA CAPITULO, NO UNO POR TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EN EL DIA! ...bueno...solo plz dejenme reviews! Enserio que me animo a leer mas!...y bueno, gracias por leer mi historia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado deveras!

Ja ne! Sayonara, baby!


	6. La Nueva Consejera 'FG'

N/A: GENTE! PERDON UM MILLON DE VECES POR LA TARDANZA!

Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto! Es que estaba en exámenes finales (horribles!)

Y Pues tenia que estudiar! Mucho! Así que no tenia tiempo para esto.

Aparte que mi hermano se la pasa jugando X Box live...Aaahh...:( ...Y Pues lo siento mucho! Pero YA NO SE PREOCUPEN NADA! PORQUE YA LLEGO LA MEJOR PARTE! (bueno, hay mejores que esta...pero esta chida) SOLO LEAN PORFAS!

* * *

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g**

Parte 3

Capitulo 1

(recuerden que esta vez estaban cerca del centro de reuniones al sonar el timbre.)

En la isla ya se havia ocultado el sol y ahora estaba todo mas oscuro.(duh!)

Justo cuando iban entrando o mas bien, llegando al Centro de Reuniones, ellos escuchaban puros gritos de gente como...peleando.

"KAAAAMEEEEE-HAMEEE-HAAAAAAA!"

"USARE MI SUPER TARJETA!"

"ES HORA D D D D D DEL DUELO!"

"AAAHH!"

"A PELEAR!"

"HYAAA!"

"TOMA ESTO! Y ESTO! AH!"

Todos estaban gritando y peleando entre ellos.

"Que hacen?" Pregunta Akane viéndolos pelear a todos.

"VAMOS! VAMOS! PELEEN! QUE EN TRES MINUTOS MAS YA PODRAN USTEDES TODOS IR A TRAGAR ALGO DE COMIDA NUTRITIVA!" Pensaban que era Zigzag quien gritaba, pero no era el. En vez era un señor gordote y chaparro que también era un gritón...pero se veía bien sonso...

"ORALE! ORALE! ORALE! ORALEEEEE!" Gritaba el señor hablando rápidamente.

Zigzag estaba sentado en otra silla medio dormido todo acostado y meciéndose con los ojos medio cerrados viendo a todos pelear. Cuando vio a Kagome y a los demás se levanto rápidamente y empezó a gritar como siempre,

"USTEDES! DONDE HAN ESTADO? Y QUE HAN ESTADO HACIENDO!"

"Señor...estábamos cumpliendo con nuestro castigo..." Dice Kagome.

"QUE CASTIGO!" Grito Zigzag.

"Pues el que usted—" Empezó a decir Kagome, pero Zigzag la interrumpió gritando otra vez,

"YA NIMODO SI LES PUSE UN CASTIGO O NO! LO QUE SEA! DESEGURO QUE CUMPLIERON CON EL, CIERTO!"

"Si..." Dijeron todos rápidamente.

"BUENO! AQUÍ ESTA SU NUEVA CONSEJERA!" Dijo Zigzag apuntando a una señora medio grande de edad, pero estaba delgada y alta. Ella era pelirroja de pelo colocho (o chino)y tenia una gorra roja con las letras mayúsculas color blanco 'FG'.

"ESTA ES FLUFFY GIRL! SU NUEVA CONSEJERA DEL EQUIPO #1!"

De seguro que Zigzag le había puesto el nombre a ella también.

"Y ESTE SEÑOR QUE ESTA ACA, ES PANZA! O pueden llamarlo Gordo Panza...EL ES EL CONSEJERO DEL EQUIPO #2!"

El gordo que se estaba comiendo una dona de chocolate que le acababa de chorrear y caer en la camiseta sonrió enseñando sus dientes feos y asquerosos llenos de chocolate.

"Que asco..." Murmuro Akane volteando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, chicos." Dijo Fluffy Girl con una amigable sonrisa. "Hola y bienvenidos a la isla Zag! Como ya dijo Zigzag, yo soy su nueva consejera. Les ayudare y les guiare durante el transcurso de este campamento." Ella se veía mejor y mas buena que el Gordo Panza y Zigzag juntos y en separado...

Ella sonrió y les dijo que la acompañaran.

"Esa sonsa me da miedo..." Murmuro Ranma a Kagome mientras caminaban por lo oscuro de la playa.

Fluffy Girl llevaba una antorcha de fuego en su mano que alumbraba el camino.

"porque no solo lleva una lámpara..?" Murmuro Kagome a Ranma.

"Muy bien, chicos, y como se llaman?" Dice Fluffy Girl toda feliz.

"Yo soy Perdedora..." Dice Kagome.

"Yo soy Abuelo." Dice Inuyasha.

"Pelos Flojos.." Dice Akane.

"Y yo soy No Se." Dice Ranma.

Fluffy Girl emitió una risa, luego dijo: "Ay, no! Chicos! No me refiero a los tontos nombres que Zigzag les invento...El siempre inventa nombres a todos, hasta a el mismo...Es que la verdad su nombre es realmente patético también..."

"QUE!" Dice Ranma. "Mi nombre _no_ es patético!" Dice el recargando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Y como te llamas entonces?" Dice Fluffy Girl mirándolo.

"Ranma Saotome!" Dice el orgullosamente.

"Bueno, en realidad esta mejor que el de Zigzag..." Dice FG.

"Ah, y como se llama el?" Pregunta Akane.

"Seguros que quieren saber?" Les pregunta ella mientras seguían caminando.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron que si.

"Mmm...nunca le digan por su verdadero nombre...pero el se llama...Baño Contreras Dela Vacamorada..."O.O

"QUEE!" Dijo Inuyasha casi riéndose. "Son bromas verdad!"

"No," Simplemente dijo Fluffy Girl.

"Y mi verdadero nombre, obvio que no es Fluffy Girl...Es Marie Zomba Spears..." Dijo ella sonriendo.

Ranma hizo un sonido raro como burlándose, luego murmuro a si mismo, "Con razón..."

Marie ignoro esto, pero si lo escucho.

"Bueno ya llegamos..." Dice FG. "Aquí es donde pasaremos la noche."

"Aquí!" Dice Ranma enojado.

Donde ellos habían llegado era un lugar medio espacioso donde habían unas pocas de rocas y pura arena dura. Se encontraba un poco lejos del mar(no mucho), mas por adentro de la jungla rodeado de palmeras. Y havia una roca gigante en medio del lugar.

"Aaahh...Y yo que si tenia sueño!" Dijo Ranma.

"Ya, Ranma." Murmuró Akane. "Deja de quejarte. Que no vez que Inuyasha dormía en un árbol!"

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo la volteo a ver con cara de 'QUE!'

"Y eso que..." Dice Ranma.

Luego Marie dijo, "Y, cuantos puntos llevan?"

"Puntos? Que puntos?" Pregunta Kagome.

"Si! Los puntos que dijo El Señor Zigzag que ganaban por las cosas que hacían!"

"No tenemos ni un punto..." Dice Akane.

"Es que faltamos a las reuniones..." Dice Kagome.

"Que! Y porque faltaron a las reuniones!" Dijo la consejera.

"Es que la primera vez llegamos tarde y nos mandaron a dar veinte vueltas a la isla. L a segunda vez...mmm...cual fue la segunda?" Pregunta Ranma.

"La segunda," Dice Kagome. "Fue esta, en la que nos mando con usted..."

"Ahh...bueno entonces yo les explico lo de los puntos, no se apuren. Para eso estoy yo!" Dice ella sonriendo.

"Alguien quiere un poco de mi sándwich?" Pregunta Arnold.

"CABEZA DE BALÓN!" Dijeron todos. "QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!"

Luego esta vez le toco a Akane darle la patada antes de que Ranma le quitara el sándwich.

"Ese idiota..." Dice Ryoga.

"RYOGA!" Dicen todos.

"Que! A mi también me van a patear!" Dice el.

"Si no fueras de mi equipo lo haría!" Dice Ranma.

"Muy bien! Muy bien!" Dice Marie, "Un poco de orden por favor. A ver, que esta pasando aquí?"

"Ese que acaban de patear, fue el Cabeza de balón que siempre aparece de la nada," Dice Inuyasha.

"Y este," Dice Ranma señalando a Ryoga. "es el inútil que también aparece de la nada..."

"QUE! Yo no soy un inútil, y tampoco aparezco de la nada!" Dice Ryoga.

"A ver, entonces como apareces?" Dice Inuyasha.

"Yo no aparezco!" Dice Ryoga enojado. "Yo tomo mi valioso tiempo en llegar aquí!"

"Bueno, bueno." Dice la consejera. "Mejor hay que prepararnos para dormir, ya. Sino nos quitaran puntos."

"De donde nos quitaran puntos? Si no tenemos ni uno!" Dice Akane.

"Bueno, solo pónganse a trabajar!" Dice Marie. "Hay algún fuerte que me quite esta enorme piedra del camino?" Dice ella apuntando a la enorme roca.

"Yo lo haré!" Dice Inuyasha.

Con su enorme fuerza el agarra la piedra y la lanza hacia el agua, donde después del gran SPLASH! Vino una ola gigante de agua fría que los empapo a todos aún estando lejos del mar.

Ranma se empapo todo, y obviamente que se convirtió en mujer. Y Ryoga se fue corriendo para que no lo vieran convertido en P-Chan.

"INUYASHA!" Gritaron todos empapados.

"Ay! ABAJO!" Grito también Kagome.

"AH!" Pum! Se callo Inuyasha al piso. "AY PERDON!"

"Ah!" Dijo Ranma chorreándose su pelo rojo con las manos porque estaba todo (o tod**a**?) empapado(empapad**a**?)(lo tratare como mujer para no hacerlo difícil..jaja)

"Mira lo que hiciste Inuyasha, mugriento tonto!" Dice Ranma.

"Aaaaaah!" Pego un grito la consejera muy asustada al ver a Ranma. "Espías del grupo #2!"

"QUE! DONDE!" Dice Ranma volteando a ver a todos lados.

"VETE, ESPIA! INSOLENTE! COMO TE ATREVEZ A VENIR A ESPIARNOS Y PARARTE EN MEDIO DE TODO COMO SALERO! OSEA, TE ACEPTO SI TE ESCONDES EN LOS ARBUSTOS A ESPIAR! PERO PORFAVOR! COMO EN MEDIO DE TODO!" Grita Marie Zomba Spears quitándose el zapato y aventándoselo a Ranma en la cabeza. La cual(Ranma) mejor se fue corriendo lejos para no causar mas problemas.

Mugriento Inuyasha!- Pensó ella. –De seguro que orita le dicen a la consejera que yo puedo convertirme en mujer y no soy espía y me dejan regresar. Y vendrán a buscarme...-

Mientras iba corriendo, vio a P-Chan sentado en una piedra todo enojadito.

"Mugre Inuyasha, por su culpa nos corrieron...bueno...A mi! Tu huiste!"

"Oink, ooink!"

"Vente, busquemos agua caliente Ryoga..." Dice Ranma.

El cerdo se queda allí sentado y trata de cruzar sus brazos, pero no puede(son muy cortos).

"Ah, no me digas que sigues enojado conmigo?" Le dice ella.

"Ah, bueno. 'Tons tu quédate aquí y yo buscare agua caliente para mi."

Ranma se paro y se fue caminado hacia el mar. El cerdo se paro y corrió detrás de Ranma.

Los dos buscaron agua caliente en el mar y se iban mas adentro, pero lo mas adentro que se iban, mas fría, así que regresaron, y se quedaron mejor esperando hasta que alguien los ayudara.

Se tiraron los dos en la arena empapados de agua fría para esperar.

"Si viniera Arnold...pero el no llega cuando alguien le llama...solo llega cuando nadie se lo imagina..." Dice Ranma.

"Oink, oink, oinkiti, ooiink!" Dice P-Chan.

"Que! No te entiendo nada, eres un cerdo! Por favor Ryoga!" Dice Ranma acostada en la arena.

"OINK! OINK OOOOOINK!" Decía P-Chan.

"Que!" Dice Ranma sentándose en la arena.

De repente le cayo algo de agua caliente en la cabeza. –aahhh...- Volteo a ver quien era el que le havia echado el agua caliente en la cabeza.

"Cabeza de Balón! Digo...Arnold?" Dice Ranma ya con su voz de hombre.

También P-Chan se convirtió en Ryoga.

"Muchas gracias!" Dice Ryoga a Arnold.

"No hay de que! Lo hago con mucho gusto! Solo trato de ayudar! Recuerden que cuando necesiten un consejo, aquí estaré! Aunque para eso es la consejera! Pero, yo soy su amigo fiel! Yo soy su amigoo fieel! Si me necesitan, allí est--!" Dijo Arnold.

"OOOK!" Dice Ranma callándolo. "Ahora vete de aquí!" Y lo patio y se fue volando como siempre...

"Oye! Porque hiciste eso Ranma!" LE dice Ryoga enojado. "El solo trataba de ayudar!"

"Si, es que me gusta patearlo." Dice Ranma caminando hacia el campamento y recargando sus manos como siempre detrás de su cabeza.

"Ah! Ranma, Por eso y mil razones mas te odio..." Murmuro Ryoga.

Ya cuando llegaron al campamento, todos estaban ya dormidos en unos sleeping-bags de color rojo con una **Z **grande blanca en medio de cada uno de ellos. (Lo que suponían significaba Zag.)

"Ah!" Murmuro Ranma apretando los punios. "Se quedaron dormidos si mi!"

"Ranma...?" Dice una voz medio dormida. "Eres tu?"

Ranma se acerca y ve a Kagome que acostada en su sleeping-bag se levanta poniéndose en posición sentada sobre _el_. (_el_ sleeping bag!)

"Si, soy yo…" dice el caminando mas cerca de donde estaba ella.

El se inca a lado de Kagome y le dice, "Porque nadie fue por mi!"

"Que no fue Arnold?" Pregunta Kagome. "El volvió a aparecer aquí justo cuando te corrieron, y Akane y yo le pedimos que te llevara agua caliente. Imagínate cuanto le costo encontrarla!"

"Si no fuera porque todos lo patean a cada rato!" Dice Ryoga. "Todos lo patean y lo llevan a quien-sabe-donde!"

"Fue Inuyasha quien lo pateo..." Dice Kagome. "Y tu Ryoga, a donde te fuiste?" Dice ella volteándolo a ver.

El se sonroja, (todo sonso )y dirige tu vista a otro lado para no ver a Kagome.

"Ah, es que...el...yo...el agua...me arrastro y le...ayudaba a Ranma a...buscar el agua caliente..." Dice Ryoga todo nervioso.

"Ah, bueno..." Dice Kagome bostezando. "Oigan, tengo mucho sueño...mejor duérmanse ya..."

Ranma y Ryoga agarraron sus sleeping-bags rojos y se acostaron del lado donde estaba Inuyasha solo sin sleeping-bag.

"Ei, Ryoga" Dice Ranma. "Que es lo que me tratabas de decir cuando estabas cerdo?"

"Mmm...nada, solo que Arnold estaba atrás de ti con el agua caliente.."

"Aah.." Dice Ranma.

"Oye, y Ryoga. Que piensas sobre Kagome? Eh? Te pones todo nervioso cuando te habla! Todo rojo! Jajaja," Dijo Ranma riéndose.

"Que! Kagome! Rojo, yo! AH! Claro que no! Que mentiroso!" Dice Ryoga volteándose.

"Ah, Ryoga! Esta mejor que te gusta Kagome, así ya no molestaras con Akane..."

Akane?..o..Kagome?-

Ranma se quedo pensando en esto un rato hasta que al fin se quedo dormido…

y continuaraaa...

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pues allí lo tienen, y espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un ratito muy largo en escribirlo, y digan que esta mas largo por la mitad de las que les debo por los exámenes, jaja. Y bueno, dejen muchos Reviews! Y porfas, no los dejen todos al ultimo! Quiero saber lo que piensan de cada uno de los capítulos! Por favor!" 

Ja ne

ei Erik, jajaja te la banias! te gustan los frijoles quemados vdd? jajaja ntc sonso


	7. HEy! Y Ranma? donde se metio?

N/ a: Aaaaah! Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi historia ya se quedo atrás, y parece que ya se olvidaron todos de ella...jejeje...aaah...pero bueno, solo seguire trabajando y escribiendo..jejejejje y bueno, aquí esta! Disfruten!

C a m p a m e n t o Z a g

Parte 3

Capitulo 2

"Oye, y Ryoga. Que piensas sobre Kagome? Eh? Te pones todo nervioso cuando te habla! Todo rojo! Jajaja," Dijo Ranma riéndose.

"Que! Kagome! Rojo, yo! AH! Claro que no! Que mentiroso!" Dice Ryoga volteándose.

"Ah, Ryoga! Esta mejor que te gusta Kagome, así ya no molestaras con Akane..."

-Akane?..o..Kagome?-

Ranma se quedo pensando en esto un rato hasta que al fin se quedo dormido…

Soñaba que estaba en el campamento y que luego el le decía a Akane que ya no la quería y que se quería casar con Kagome, pero luego P-Chan llegaba y a Kagome le gustaba P-Chan. Y ella decía que mejor se quería casar con P-Chan, lo cual puso a Ranma muy enojado.

En lo que soñaba, sintió que un repentino baño de agua fría choco con todo su cuerpo que lo convirtió en mujer.

"QUE TE PASA AKANE!" Le grito Ranma todo empapado al abrir sus ojos y ver a Akane con una cubeta de agua en sus manos.

"Ranma! Hace veinte minutos que sonó el timbre, y tu ni te haz levantado todavía!" Le dijo Akane muy enojada.

"Así nunca completaremos ni un punto!" Dice Kagome doblando su sleeping bag.

Parecía que Kagome y Akane se acababan de bañar, y Akane se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla roja.

"Y Ryoga..?" Pregunto Ranma todavía enojado por el agua que lo despertó.

"Ranma!" Dice Akane. "Desde cuando te importa tanto Ryoga! Mejor alístate ya! Sino nunca llegaremos a tiempo al centro de Reuniones!"

"AAAhh...yo solo preguntaba!" Dice Ranma volviéndose a acostar en su sleeping bag, pero al sentir que estaba todo empapado, mejor se levanto y se preparo para ir al centro de reuniones.

Ya mas tarde cuando todos estaban listos para el segundo timbre que se supone anunciaría la ida al centro de la isla, de repente en frente de ellos iban Goku y Yuske corriendo amarrados del cuello con una cuerda roja.

"Hey! Ustedes que están haciendo?" Les grito Akane.

"Estamos ganando mas puntos!" Grito Goku.

"Porque no llegaron al centro de Reuniones otra vez?" Pregunto Sakura que iba corriendo atrás de ellos con su cuello amarrado al de Yugioh.

Yugioh parecía estar agachadote en lo que iba corriendo, porque como Sakura estaba toda chaparrilla ai... El resto del grupo 2 paso corriendo todos amarrados del cuello con su pareja del cuello con la cuerda roja.

"QUE!" Preguntaron Kagome y Akane juntas asustadotas.

"SI" Grito el gordo Panza. (Consejero del Equipo #2) que otra vez llevaba una dona de chocolate en su mano de cerdo gordo comelón.

"USTEDES NUNCA LLEGAN A LAS REUNIONES!"

Unos del equipo 2 se fueron riendo.

Inuyasha que ya se había ido a dar una vuelta para ver porque no sonaba la segunda campana, de repente llego brincando.

"Hey!" Dice el. "No hay segunda campana

"QUE!" Dicen Ranma, Akane y Kagome.

"Se supone que la segunda campana es hasta la reunión de la tarde!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Y donde esta Fluffy Girl!" Pregunta Ranma.

"Fluffy Girl?" Pregunta Kagome. "Ella se fue en la primera campana luego, luego sin arreglar nada!"

"Pues no será por eso que nosotros deberíamos de seguir a la consejera?"

"EQUIPO #1!" Grito la voz de Zigzag.

"PORQUE NO HAN ASISTIDO A NIUNA DE LAS REUNIONES! POR INÚTILES Y MENSOS WENOS-PA-NADA! LES TENDRE QUE QUITAR 10 PUNTOS!"

"No puede." Dice Fluffy Girl llegando caminando por el otro lado del camp.

"SAYS WHO! DIGO!...QUIEN DICE!" Grita Zigzag.

"Yo." Dice Marie otra vez.

"Ha! SI COMO NO! ESTOS IDIOTAS SONSOS NO HAN ASISTIDO A NI UNA SOLA DE LAS REUNIONES DEL CAMPAMENTO DEONDE DECIMOS LAS MUCHAS MUGRIENTAS INSTRUCCIONES!"

"Pero, no puede quitarles puntos, Señor Zigzag..."

"A VER, A VER, A VER! Y DIME TU PORQUE NO! EH!"

"Simplemente porque el equipo #1 no tiene ningún solo punto de que se le pueda ser quitado." Dijo ella.

Zigzag por un momento tenia cara de enojado porque pensó que Marie le había ganado...pero no!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" Rió Zigzag.

"ESTA IGUAL NO! WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" De repente guardo silencio y le dijo a Marie seriamente. "Por inútiles cinco vueltas a la isla." Se da la vuelta y sigue con su camino.

"AAHH! NOO!" Grita Kagome. "No puedo creerlo! Pensé que tendría un buen tiempo en un campamento donde aprendería a hacer algo mejor que dar vueltas a la isla!"

De repente llega Arnold.

"Wenos días! Alguien quiere un pokitin de mis hotcakes!"

Las caras de Inuyasha y Ranma se iluminaron al ver al cabeza de balón.

"CABEZA DE BALÓN!"Dijo Ranma todo feliz. (recuerden que es mujer)"Ay, que linda visita la tuya!"

Corre hacia el, al igual que Inuyasha y le quita el gran plato de hotcakes de las manos. Pero luego se pone a pelear con Inuyasha.

"YO VI AL CABEZOTAS DE BALÓN PRIMERO!" Dice Inuyasha.

"QUEE! YO LO VI PRIMERO! Y YO AGARRE LOS HOTCAKES PRIMERO!" Dice Ranma.

"KEMIMPORTAA! YO QUIERO LOS JOTKAIS!" Dice Inuyasha.

O.O O.O -------blank...-----O.O O.O (5 seg. De silencio)

"JOTKAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" Grita Ranma. "QUEEEEEEE!"

"Que! Pos...como se llaman? O ke!" Dice Inuyasha todo sonsiringo inseguro ai.

"PUES HOTCAKES!" Gritaron Akane y Ranma.

"HAAY! BUENO!" Dice Inuyasha, corre hacia Ranma y le quita los Hotcakes que tenia en la mano, luego se va brincando bien rápido.

"INUYASHA! ABAJOOO!" Dice Kagome.

-PUM!

Luego Inuyasha cae al suelo por su mugriento collar que le impidió seguir su camino libremente con los jotkais, digo hotcakes...

"SI! ABAJO, INUYASHA!" Le grita Ranma también enojado.

"No, Ranma. Solo Kagome puede hacer eso..." Dice Arnold.

"lo que sea!" dice el(o ella) enojado.

Los Hotcakes quedaron todos embarrados en el piso, al igual que Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! QUE TE PASAAAAAA?" Grita Inuyasha.

Luego dice Arnold, "Hey, un momento...hay algo raro aquí..."

"Que!" Preguntan todos.

"Porque nadie me ha pateado todavía? Acaso he hecho un record de tiempo con ustedes!"

Ranma al oír esto corrió a donde estaba el y lo- no, no lo pateo, jijijiji. Le dijo: "Oye Mugrero!...digo... oye, Cabeza de balón...no crees que me podrías traer un poquito de agua calientita? Eh!"

"Claro que---AAAAHHHHhhhh..."

Lo pateo Inuyasha justo en sus nalguillas.

"NADA DE AGUA CALIENTE PARA TI! NIÑITA! POR TU CULPA MI DESAYUNO QUEDO EMBARRADO EN EL PISO! Y NO HEMOS COMIDO NADA EN ...en..AH SI EN TODO EL DIA DE HOY Y LA MITAD DEL DIA DE AYEER!" Le grito Inuyasha.

"No se preocupen," Dice Marie la consejera. "Orita vamos a comer algo."

"Ah, si! Y DE DONDE SACAREMOS LA COMIDA!" Dice Ryoga.

"RYOGAA!" Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

"Porque se impresionan tanto en verme siempre que llego?" Dice Ryoga.

"Pues de donde llegas?" Dice Kagome.

"Si, A donde vas o que?" Pregunta Akane.

"Yo voy a...a...a caminar..." Dice el.

"Ah, yo no se ustedes!" Dice Kagome. "Pero yo ya me voy a dar las cinco vueltas! Vámonos Ranma!"

Se voltea a ver a donde se había quedado Ranma la ultima vez, pero ahora el no estaba allí.

"Hey, y a donde se fue Ranma?" Pregunta Kagome.

"No se, se fue...digo...estaba aquí hace un momento..." Dice Akane.

"Se fue?" Pregunta Inuyasha.

"No!" Dice Akane. "Cuando dije eso, me equivoque..."

"Hmm.." Dice Inuyasha. "Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar con las mugrientas 5 vueltas que Zigzag nos pidió..."

"Si..." Dice Akane.

Y se sube arriba en la espalda de Inuyasha y se va brincando como siempre.

"No es justo! Akane nunca hace el mugriento trabajo de correr!" Dice Kagome.

"Bueno...yo..tengo que...mmm..creo que escucho que Zigzag me llama..." Dice LA consejera y se va corriendo.

Solamente quedaban Kagome y Ryoga allí.

Luego Kagome le dice, "Y tu Ryoga? Quien es tu pareja?"

"mmm...no se...Creo que no tengo.."

"Es que yo soy con Ranma, y Akane con Inuyasha. Pero donde esta Ranma?"

Dice Kagome volteándose para buscar a Ranma.

"Si quieres yo te ayudo a buscarlo..." Dice Ryoga.

"Claro! Ay, gracias Ryoga! Vente busquémoslo dando las 5 vueltas si?"

"Pero...no creo que el este aya cerca del agua fría...digo...de seguro que el esta buscando agua caliente...digo...no creo que haya agua caliente en el mar helado..."

"Bueno...entonces busquemos a Ranma en el centro de la isla..." Dice Kagome.

"NO!" Dice Ryoga. "Mejor ya demos las 5 vueltas, sino nunca terminaremos. Si quieres yo puedo dar las 5 vueltas contigo...digo ser tu pareja mientras que el inútil de—digo!..mientras que Ranma aparece..."

"Mmm...bueno...de todos modos tengo que dar la vueltas..." dice Kagome.

-Ha!-piensa Kagome. –Ryoga no esta tan mal...y el no se convierte en mujer! Ni tampoco es un mitad demonio mitad perro gruñón!- Pensó Kagome toda feliz.-En vez de eso, parece mas dulce y gracioso que los otros dos...-

-DIGO! QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! AH! KAGOME DEJA DE ENAMORARTE DE CADA HOMBRE QUE CONOSES!-

-NO ESTOY ENAMORADA!-

-CLARO QUE SI, YA CALLATE!-

-QUE! AH NO! MI CONCIENCIA ME HABLA! Estoy loca...

-LOCA POR EL!-

-NOO! DEJAME EN PAZ!-

"Kagome?...Que te pasa?" Pregunta Ryoga.

"Eh! Ah! Nada!" dice kagome. n.nU

'fiesta, fieesta, pluma, pluma gay...' se escucho a lo lejos.

"Oiste eso?" Dice Kagome.

"No! QUE!" Pregunta Ryoga todo asustado.

"La canción de Pluma Gay!" Dice Kagome.

"La canción de Pluma Gay!" Dice Ryoga.

"LA DE PLUMA GAY!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah...no..no escuche..." Dice Ryoga. "Aparte que tiene que ver?"

"Como que, que tiene que ver! Se supone que no deberíamos de traer radios, ni teles, ni nada de eso!"

"Aa...yo no savia eso..." Dice Ryoga.

"Trajiste alguna de esas cosas?"

"Mmm..."

"Si trajiste verdad!"

"MMmmm..."

"Ryoga!" Dice Kagome, luego lo agarra de la mano jalándolo hacia donde estaba su campamento.

-Su mano esta calientita...-Pensó Ryoga.

Los dos se iban acercando y escuchaban la canción mas fuerte, y mas fuerte cada vez.

'...si eres un gay tu...'

Iban corriendo...

'...Piénsalo!'

Mas rápido!

'...solo tienes que gritarlo...'

A TODA VELOCIDAD!

'...SOY GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYyyyyy...'

Cuando llegaron al campamento, vieron la grabadora de Ryoga color amarillo, y al mugriento del Cabeza de balón sentado alado cantando la canción igual que la radio.

Pero a todo volumen...

"CABEZA DE BALOON!" Grito Ryoga.

El cabeza de balón, al oír que lo llamaban, apago la radio bien rapidin corriendo.

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!" Le grito Ryoga. "Vas a hacer que nos quiten mas puntos de los que ni siquiera tenemos!"

"O peor!" Grito Kagome. "Que nos expulsen del Camp!...aunque...eso no seria mala idea...PERO MI MAMA QUIERE QUE GANE!"

"bueno..." Dice Arnold. "Lo siento con todo el dolor de mi corazón!"

"Exagerado!" Dice Ryoga.

"ME ESTAS PISANDO EL PIE!" dice el Cabezotas.

"AH! PERDON!" Dice el quitándose de allí. "Bueno, pos nomás no te pateo porque te vamos a pedir ayuda con el idiota de—digo...con...con Ranma..."

"Ay, Gracias Ryoga, por toda tu ayuda." Dice Kagome.

"Que?" Dice Ryoga y se voltea a ver algo mas como que busca algo en su mochila, pero era porque se había sonrojado.

"Gracias." Dice Kagome otra vez.

"eh?" dice Ryoga otra vez el sonso.

"Que muchas gracias, Ryoga..." Dice ella.

"Mande!" Pregunta el idiota otra vez.

"...que gracias...-.-" Dice Kagome ya medio harta.

"Perdón?"

"AY, OLVIDALO RYOGA!"

N/A: Y pues, esto termina aquí por hoy, luego le continuo, porque ya sigue la parte 4...esta bien chida jajaja y espero que les aya gustado, y por favor les ruego que no olviden ponerme Reviews..plz! gracias Arigato mil..jejejej

Bye! Sayonara, hasta la proxima...ok ya...bye...


	8. officina 5'

N/ A: Hola OTRA VEZ, que hay de nuevo gente! pos ke weno...digo...espero que les este gustando mi historia, porque a mi me gusta mucho..jejeej OKAY , ya lean!

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g**

Parte 4

Capitulo 1

Luego que Inuyasha y Akane (bueno solo Inuyasha...la verdad) habían terminado de dar las cinco vueltas a la mugrienta isla Zag, el timbre sonó. Y Akane e Inuyasha estaban cerca del centro de reuniones, por fin!

"Mira Inuyasha! Puedes creer que por fin estamos cerca del centro de reuniones cuando el timbre suena!" Dice Akane toda feliz.

"Si! Tengo hambre! Y hay comida allí adentro! Entremos!"

Inuyasha y Akane entraron corriendo rápido al centro de reuniones y se sentaron en unas de las sillas de amero adelante.

Luego, luego la gente empezó a llegar con su pareja cada quien.

Primero llegaron Leche y Niño, ese que nadie savia como se llamaba...(o sea Kero) Luego llegaron Goku y Yuske.

"Espero que esta vez lleguen Ranma y Kagome..." Dice Akane.

"Oye?" Dice Inuyasha. "Y Ryoga? Quien es su pareja?"

"Mmm...no se fíjate..." dice Akane.

"MUY BIEN! ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, CÁLLENSE YA!...KE SE CALLEEEN!" Grito Zigzag. " WENO! AHORA TODOS! LES VOY A ENTREGAR A SUS SONSOS CONSEJEROS UNOS LIBROS PARA QUE SEPAN DISTINGUIR A LAS MUGRIENTAS BESTIAS QUE HAY EN NUESTRA ISLA!"

Luego, luego se oyeron gritillos y murmullos de todos porque escucharon que habían bestias en la isla.

"Wow, hay monstruos en la isla! Oíste Inuyasha!" Dice Akane.

"Y?" Pregunta el.

"Solo digo!"

"Mentirosa! Les tienes miedo!" Dice Inuyasha medio riendo cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su traje ese rojo.

"Claro que no!" Dice ella. "Yo los puedo acabar! Y Puedo pelear con todos ellos!"

"Ay! Niña ruda!" Dice Inuyasha despacito.

Akane no dice nada.

"WENO YA CÁLLENSE! NO! YA ESTUBO WENO NO! YA PARENLE NO?...QUE YAAAAAAAAA!"

Y todos se callaron.

"PORFAVOR! NO ME DIGAN QUE LES TIENEN MIEDO A LOS MONSTRUILLOS SONSIRINGOS? EH! POS ENTONCES PA QUE VIENEN A MI SUPER CAMPAMENTO ZAG! EH! AHORA YA! LES DARE LOS MUGROSOS LIBROS CHAFOS!"

Zigzag camino donde estaba el gordo Panza, y le dio los libros para los del equipo #2.

"ES UN LIBRO POR PAREJA!" Dice Zigzag.

"Ah? WENITO! WENOTE!" Dijo el gordo Panza que tenia como SIEMPRE una de esas donas de chocolate con relleno por dentro. (GUAKATELAS! Orita acabo de cenar y estoy súper llena! Y quiero vomitar...ah..bueno, ni que este fuera mi diario! Jejeje..bueno, en que iba? Ah, si!)

Zigzag se acerco donde deberían estar sentados los del grupo #1, pero la Fluffy Girl no estaba.

"QUE! AH! MUGRIENTOS LOS DEL EQUIPO #1! NUNCA VIENEN A LAS MUGRIENTAS REUNIONES!"

"eh... Señor Zigzag...aquí estamos nosotros..." Dice Akane.

"Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA!" Grito Zigzag.

"Pues que nosotros somos del equipo #1!" Dice Inuyasha.

"TU CALLATE AWELO!" Dice Zigzag.

"Aaahh! No soy abuelo! Todavía ni mujer tengo!"

"SEGURO? AWELO?" Le grita Zigzag.

"MIRA VEN! COMO ME CAMBIAN DE TEMA! EN QUE IBAMOS? AH SI! Y WENO, COMO NO TENGO OPCION, TENDRE QUE DARLE LOS LIBROS SOSIRINGOS A LOS LOKOS DEL EQUIPO #1 QUE PORFIN SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA DE LAS MUGRIENTAS CHIDISIMAS REUNIONES ABURRIDAS...DIGO...SUPER CHIDAS!"

"Hay..." Murmuro Akane a Inuyasha. "No puede decir ni una sola oración el loco mugriento sin insultarnos el tonto? Ah...mugriento..."

"Mira quien habla..." Se dijo a si mismo Inuyasha.

"TOMEN!" Y les dio tres libros que tenían por titulo:

'FANTASTIC BEASTS

&

WHERE TO FIND THEM'

Newt Scamander

"QUES ESTO! PORFAVOR! O SE QUE SOY DEL PASADO! PERO ESTE MUGRIENTO Mugrero TODO EL MUNDO SAVE QUE ES DE HARRY POTTER!" Dice Inuyasha viendo los libros.

"CALLATE ABUELO TONTO! A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI LOS MUGRIENTOS LIBROS SON DE HARRY POTTER! O SON DE LA SIRENITA! TIENEN QUE SABER A DEFENDERSE! SINO! A MI KEMINPORTA LO QUE LES PASE!" Grito Zigzag.

"SIGSAG..." Dice el gordo Panza.

"QUE TE PASA PANSA! PORQUE DICES MI NOMBRE CON LA 'S'! EH! PORQUE CON LA LETRA 'S'! QUE TE PASA GORDOTE PANZA! LONJA GORDINFLONA! MI NOMBRE SE PRONUNCIA CON 'Z'! NO CON 'S'!"

"Wenito, wenote...ZzigZzag...Puedo…ir al...baño..."

Pareció que esta ultima palabra del Gordo Panza, hirió al señor Zigzag.

"Que...dijiste?" Pregunto Zigzag sin gritar.

"Al baño...señor..." Dijo el gordo Panza lonja.

"NO DIGAS ESO! NO PUEDES DECIR EL ESCUSADO! O, -PUEDO IR A HACER PIPI!- O –PUEDO IR A HACER POPO! PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE SER PUEDO IR AL BAÑO!"

Nadie savia lo que estaba pasando, o porque el señor Zigzag estaba tan enojado y gritando como loco, aunque se enojaba por todo, y gritaba todo el tiempo, pero esta vez...parecía un poco mas enojado de lo normal...

Solamente Inuyasha y Akane sabían lo que pasaba...claro que el señor Zigzag también!

"Ha!..Baño Contreras Dela Vacamorada..." Murmuro Akane en silencio.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-que lindo sonríe...me gustan sus colmillos...- Pensó Akane.

Inuyasha vio que ella se le quedaba viendo con una cara que...

"Que!" Dijo el.

"N-nada!" Dice Akane volteándose rápidamente.

"Hm..."

"Oye Inuyasha, tienes algún otro nombre que pudiera yo decirte mas corto en vez de tu nombre largote de InuYasha...? eh?"

"Mmm...pues...creo que solamente me llamo Inuyasha...también Abuelo...pero podrías llamarme Yasha...si quieres..."

"Mmm...Yasha se oye muy...no.." Dice Akane.

"Y que tal Inu?" Pregunta Arnold.

"CABEEEEEESA DE BALOOOOOON!" Grito Zigzag. "Ah...ya no puedo...Mira Cabeza de Balón...yo se que te dije que te fueras de mi isla como unas mil veces...y pos no tengo mas opción que ponerte en el equipo #1 con un sonso que se llama..." Checo en su lista en una carpeta que tenia en la mano y volvió su cabeza a Arnold y dijo,

"Ryoga."

"S-s-sss-soy p-ppp-p-pparte d-d-del CLUB!" Dijo Arnold todo feliz.

"QUE CLUB NI QUE 8/4s!" Grito el Zigzag."MIRA CABEZITA DE BALÓN! NO TE EMOCIONES TANTO, QUE EL RYOGA ES UN PERDEDOR!" Dijo Zigzag.

"SEÑOR ZIGZAG! USTED ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO! TRABAJARE! CON TODO MI CORAZON! Y LUEGO! GANARE!" Dijo todo feliz Arnold.

"YA CALLATE! SINO! TE SACO DEL CAMPAMENTO ZAG!" Dijo Zigzag. "Y ORALE YA VÁYANSE CON SUS LIBROS CHAFOS DE HARRY POTTER!"

(N/A: una cosa, yo se que Harry Potter no es chafo, es chido! Pero...a Zigzag no le gusta...ni a Inuyasha jejejejeje...)

"Que bueno que nunca venimos a las reuniones...están muy tontas y aburridas!" Dijo Inuyasha.

"Tienes razón, Inu. No me gustan las reuniones." Dice Akane.

-Inu...dijo...Inu...- Pensó Inuyasha.

"HOLA EQUIPO!" Les dice el cabeza de balón todo feliz.

"ah.." Dice Inuyasha volteándose y caminando perseguido por los dos hacia el campamento...

querida kagome:

te escribo para decirteque yo ya no puedo, ya me harte de este club. Me fui nadand**O** hasta tierra porque ya no aguanto al zigzag. El **F**eo con **F** de foca y s**I** yo vuelvo a ver a algún feo **C**omo este, entonces **I**ría al parque a jugar o a **N**ad**A**r a lado de un lápiz. **5**

adiós-ranma.

"QUE!" Dijo Kagome con la carta de Ranma en las manos.

"Esto no tiene sentido..." Dice Ryoga leyendo la carta por el hombre de Kagome.

De regreso en el campamento, Kagome y Ryoga habían encontrado una carta escrita por Ranma. Pero, no tenia sentido...

"Aaahh...ya se.." Dice Ryoga. "De seguro fue la pelicula que vimos el otro día..."

"Que?"

"Si, Ranma y yo vimos una pelicula de unos sonsos ay que escribían las cartas con códigos, pero...no le entendí nada...digo! no entiendo esto..."

"Hmmm..." Dice Kagome pensando.

"A ver..." Dice Ryoga otra vez. "De seguro...mmm...'decirteque' esta pegado, sin espacio...que significara eso?"

"Ay, Ryoga...no crees que es obvio que es con las letras marcadotas con mayúscula los códigos?" Dice Kagome. "Tienes una pluma?"

"Pluma gay!" Dice Ryoga.

"QUE! NO! Dije que si tienes una pluma!" Dice Kagome.

"Aaah...si...toma..." dice Ryoga y le da una pluma.

Kagome busca las letras repintadas en mayúscula y las escribe todas por orden abajo del mismo papel de la carta y encuentra con su letra:

Officina 5

"Wow!" Dice Ryoga. "Y eso que significa? Aparte así no se escribe oficina...con doble F!"

"Ya se...mmm...de seguro se encuentra atrapado en la oficina 5...pero...donde esta la oficina 5?" Dice Kagome.

"Mmm...puede ser en el Centro de Reuniones..." Dice Arnold.

"CABEZA DE BALÓN!" Gritan asustados por ver a Arnold por detrás de ellos de repente.

"Que hacen?" Dice Inuyasha.

"Donde estaban!" Dice Kagome.

"Por fin alcanzamos a ir a una de las reuniones esas...ay no! No hacen Nada!" Dice Akane.

"Si, luego el Sr. Panza dijo algo del baño y se puso a llorar Zigzag, jajaja!" Dijo Inuyasha riendo.

"Oigan, Ranma esta perdido..." Dice Kagome.

"Si, ya sabíamos...todavía no lo encuentran?" Dice Inuyasha.

"Si, ya lo encontramos Inuyasha! Por eso esta perdido!" Dice Ryoga sarcásticamente.

"Hah!" Dice el.

"Pero, encontramos una nota que creo que el escribió," Dice Kagome con la nota en la mano.

"Déjame ver eso!" Dice Inuyasha y le arrebata la carta de la mano y se va un poco lejos para leerla en paz. "Ah...con que ya se fue de la isla, no? Ah..que lastima..." Dice el fingiendo tristeza en su cara.

"No, Inuyasha! Esto es cosa seria!" Dice Kagome. "Aparte es un código, que dice 'officina 5' y no sabemos que significa."

"Ay! Yo no se porque te preocupas tanto por este loco! TE gusta verdad! Ah! Ya lo savia!" Dice Inuyasha enojado.

"Claro que no me gusta! Es solo mi amigo! Y Mi equipo!"

"Hah! Ya esta igual que con Kouga no!" Dice el enojado.

"Ay! NO! Inuyasha! Deja de molestarme!" Dice Kagome enojada también.

"YO NO TE ESTOY MOLESTANDO! SOLO TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!"

"AY INUYASHA! PORESO ME CAES MAL!"

"SI TE CAIGO TAN MAL! PORQUE ME TRAES A ESTE CAMPAMENTO PARA ESTA CONTIGO!"

"YO-...AY! YA INUYASHA! ABAJO!"

-PUM! (y se cayo InuYasha...)

"KAGOME!"

"MMmmm, parece como cuando tu y Ranma se pelean, jaja" Dice Ryoga.

"Ah!" Dice Akane volteándose.

"Ya vámonos! Inu!" lo agarro de la mano! Y se fue rápido jalando a Inuyasha que se quedo con cara de confundido porque quería seguir gritándole a Kagome.

"Aaaaaah!" Dice Kagome frustrada ya que se habían ido. "INU! QUE LE PASA!"

"Si, es el nombre que le puso Akane..." Dice Arnold.

"CABEZA DE BALOON!" Dice Ryoga.

"Que! Yo ya estaba aquí!" Dice Arnold.

"Pues vete a buscar a RANMA!" y Ryoga le dio una patada y se fue volando como siempre.

"Ryoga..." Dice Kagome. "Tenemos que encontrar a Ranma, que tal si algo le paso?"

"Mmm...bueno.."

N/A: Bueno, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutao jijijijiji a mi si me gusto, y yo lo disfrute tan siquiera jajajaja y weno, pos pásensela rechido luego le sigo, pero tengo ke ir a...mmm...comer..jejejeje, bueno, no solo que ya me canse de escribir jejejejej ai le sigo al rato

Weno por favor dejenme Reviews...

Reviews!

Ja ne


	9. Hay mas gente mirandonos!

N/A: AY no! Perdón por no escribir por mucho tiempo! Pero lo que paso fue ke estoy de vacaciones y pues no tuve tiempo jajaja (es lo que sobra en vacaciones) pero yo no estuve, así que perdón! Pero ya esa..espero que les guste a los pocos lectores..

C a m p a m e n t o Z a g

Parte 4

Capitulo 2

"Ryoga..." Dice Kagome. "Tenemos que encontrar a Ranma, que tal si algo le paso?"

"Mmm...bueno.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En otro lado...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ya les dije que yo no se que es eso de la perla de Shikon!" Dice Ranma.

"Dinos...sino..."

Este señor misterioso que tenia un control remoto en la mano apuntando a muchas teles que estaban en una paredzota, donde en la que el señor apuntaba se veía kagome buscando algo por detrás de los árboles.

"Que quiere con ella!" Dice Ranma todo golpeado. "Ella no tiene nada que ver! No la meta en esto!"

"Bueno entonces dinos. Donde están el resto de los fragmentos de Shikon?"

"Mire señor, yo ya le dije que no se que son los fragmentos de Shikon!" Dice Ranma.

"El que sabe eso es...Goku..." Dice Ranma con el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

"Mentira," Dice el señor. "Entonces tu debes saber algo sobre la perla de Shikon. Porque, sino como sabes que Goku es el que sabe de eso?"

"Pues yo lo escuche hablando de eso!"

"Mentira," Dice el señor simplemente.

"MIRE USTED! YA LE DIJE QUE TIENEN AL EQUIVOCADO! YO SOLO VINE AQUÍ A TENER UN BUEN MOMENTO EN EL CAMPAMENTO! PERO RESULTO SER PURO MUGRERO DE ABURRIMIENTO!"

"Mire...señor Saotome. Usted ya es el único que sabe que esto es un Reality Show, y que millones de gentes los esta viendo por la televisión!"

"MUGROSOS! COMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! AHORA YA SAVEN QUE YO-¡!"

"Si, ya saben que te conviertes en mujer.." Dice el.

"AAH! COMO LOS ODIO! JUSTO CUANDO SALGA LIBRE O ME ESCAPE O LO KE SEA! O ME SALVEN! O NO SE! LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS...tengo..hambre..digo...AH! YA VERAN!"

"Quiere algo de comer, Sr. Saotome?" Dice el señor mostrándole un sándwich que sacó de su bolsillo. (n/a: eww..todo lleno de pelos y pelusa! Y mugrero askerosoooo..weno..no se...)

"No!" Dice el con ganas de no haberlo dicho.(n/a: KE? TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE!)

"Weno...entonces púdrete..."

"HAH! PÚDRETE TU!" Dice Ranma.

"jajajjajaja...Yo si tengo comidita." Dice el Sr. Dándole una mordida al sándwich.

Luego se salió del cuarto dejando a Ranma solo atado en la silla con unas cadenas.

"Que será esa perla de Shikon?" Se preguntaba Ranma. "Yo me acuerdo que escuche a Kagome hablar algo de esto..pero que seria?"

Ranma se quedo viendo todo lo que todos estaban haciendo en la tele. El no podía creer que todo el tiempo la gente los estaba viendo por la televisión, y ahora todo el mundo savia su secreto...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientrastanto, por aya con Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Pero...que te dijo Kikyo?" Dice Akane.

"Pues ...que yo debería mejor...oye, mejor ya no hablemos sobre Kikyo...ya es suficiente..." Dice Inuyasha. Los dos ya habían estado platicando de muchas cosas todo el tiempo y caminando a donde sea.

Inuyasha y Akane ya habian comido, El cabeza de balón llego y les habia dado unos platos de carne, o BBQ, quien save que era, pero "savia a si como me comiera la pierna muerta de Naraku...delicioso!" Dijo Inuyasha mientras comia la BBQCarne o lo que fuera.

"Inu, te gusta Kagome?" Pregunto de repente Akane.

"Que?" Dice Inuyasha haciéndose el distraído con una planta que estaba por allí.

"Si, que si te gusta Kagome?"

"Eeee...Kagome?...mmm….no se..." Dice Inuyasha. "DIGO NO!"

"Ah, con que si te gusta!" dice Akane medio feliz.

"No! No quise decir eso! No me gusta..." Dice Inuyasha.

"Hmmm...si, seguro..." Dice Akane.

"ENSERIO! COMO ME VA A GUSTAR UNA NINIA TONTA KE NO SAVE NADA DE NADA Y QUE SIEMPRE ME DICE ABA—AAH!"

Algo le pego a Inuyasha en la cabeza.-Un pastel.

"CABEZA DE BALOOOON!" Grita Inuyasha con el pelo todo manchado de pastel de chocolate.

"Perdón Ranma-digo Inuyasha, es que yo--¡"

"CALLATE CABEZA DE BALOON! ERES UN PERDEDOR!" Y le dio una patadota en las nalguías y se fue volando como siempre...

"Ay, Inuyasha. No deberías de tratar al cabeza de balón así! El es de nuestro equipo, y aparte que tal si quería decirnos algo?"dice Akane.

"Tendré que lavarme este pelo..." Dice Inuyasha.

Juntos se fueron Akane e Inuyasha al mar a lavar ese pelo lleno de torta de chocolate.

Mientras iban en su camino de regreso, Inuyasha encontró una bandera color roja con el numero uno en ella.

"Que es esto?" Pregunta Inuyasha agarrando la bandera roja con la mano, y llevándola a su cara para examinarla.

"Una bandera...pero, que hace aquí?" Dice Akane agarrando la bandera.

"Jijijijijiji..." Se escucharon unas risitas a sus pies. Los dos bajaron la cabeza para ver lo que era, cuando vieron un enanillo feo con la cabezota toda fea, toda gigante.

"Y este monstruo feo?" Dice Inuyasha viéndolo.

"AAAAHHHH!" Grito Akane después cuando el feín se agarro de su pie. "QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO! AAAAHHH!" Gritaba Akane corriendo por todos lados.

"Pues no te muevas!" Le grita Inuyasha persiguiéndola.

"AAY!" Grito Akane cuando el sonsiringo se cayo al piso. Akane se fue corriendo atrás de Inuyasha y se asomo por su hombro y dijo. "MATALO! MATALO!"

"Con gusto!" Dice Inuyasha. "GARRAS DE ACERO!"

Y lo mato.

De repente vio que un montón de chiquillos como ese venían corriendo atrás de ellos.

"AH! Inuyasha! Son un montón! Ah!" Gritaba Akane.

"Vente!" Dice Inuyasha dejándola subir de el.

Los dos se fueron brincando dejándolos atrás. (a los sonsiringos)

Luego cuando llegaron al campamento, encontraron otra bandera.

"Mira Inu, otra bandera!" Dice Akane.

"Aaaaaah..." se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

"Kagome!" Dijo Inuyasha, luego corrió por donde escuchaba el ruido, digo el grito. (Pero como es mitad perro, entonces podía oler a Kagome.)

"Kagome!" Grito Inuyasha, (Akane también venia persiguiéndolo con las dos banderas en las manos. "Donde estas!"

"Acá abajo!" Dijo Kagome desde un abujero por debajo de la tierra. Justo cuando Kagome dijo 'abajo', Inuyasha se cayo para abajo, y cayo abajo donde estaba Kagome.

"Ah! Kagome que te pasa!" Grita el levantándose rapidamente.

"Perdon...no quise hacer eso..."

"Y que haces tu aquí abajo?" Dice el.

"Ah, pues si es fácil y bien para ti decir la palabra, pero para mi no!" Dice Kagome.

"Que palabra?"

"Pues abajo!" y de inmediato se llevo las dos manos a la boca.

Pum! "Ah! Kagome! Lo haces adrede!"

"No, no! Perdón!"

"Ya cállate, y dime que haces aquí?"

"INU! ESTAS BIEN!"grita Akane desde arriba.

"Hm, una hora después pregunta..." Murmura Inuyasha. "Ee..SI ESTOY BIEN!"

"AY BUENO!"

"AY, SII..se preocupa por ti!" Dice Kagome.

"Cállate y deja de molestar, kagome!"

"Ay! Porque tan malhumorado!"

"Solo dime que haces aquí!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Tanto te interesa? Ya no somos pareja!" Dice Kagome luego se sonroja y se da cuenta de lo que dice. "Digo...en el equipo de el ...campamento...no somos pareja!"

"Ah! Bueno, haz lo que quieras! Yo me voy!" Dice Inuyasha y se pone en posición de brincar, pero Kagome lo jala de la manga.

"No! Inuyasha! Espera!"

"Que quieres? Si no quieres mi ayuda!"

"Si quiero tu ayuda pero Akane-"

"Que tiene Akane!"

"Pues ella..."

"INUYASHA!" Llamó Akane.

"YA VOY!" Dice Inuyasha.

-Ah! Tanto que se preocupa por que ella este bien!- Pensó Kagome.

"Vienes?" LE dice Inuyasha a Kagome.

"Mm..si.."

Inuyasha la agarra de la cadera y ella se sonrojo. Ella solo lo tomo de los brazos (fuertes y musculosos..jaja) Y vio para arriba y brincaron juntos.

Ya afuera, se soltaron rápidamente (por Akane...o que?) y Inuyasha pregunto.

"Y donde esta Ryoga?"

"Kagome te encuentras bien?"

"Si! Estoy bien..."

"Y Ryoga?"

"Ee...No se! El se perdió hace mucho!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome, hace ratito nos encontramos unos...unos...cosas raros ...que...tenían una cabezota."

"Ah, pues yo me encontré unos monos-rana o no se que fueron por aya cerca del campamento de nosotros, y no savia que hacer!" Dice Kagome.

"Ay ya se!" Dice Akane, "Busquemos en el libro que nos dio Zigzag!" Ella saca un libro y se sienta en una roca cerca, y lo empieza a ojear.

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Kagome agachándose a su lado y leyendo lo que fuera.

"Es el libro que Zigzag nos dio en la reunión esa." Dice Akane sin quitar la vista del libro.

"Mira, Inu! Creo que estos son los enanillos raros que vimos!"

-Ash! Inu! Que le pasa en llamármelo así! Si alguien le va a llamar Inu, seré yo—aah...que estoy diciendo..diré..pensando...digo...pensare..pensando...aah...que pensamientos los míos...- Pensó Kagome (jajaja).

"Miren...'Gnome- the gnome is a common garden pest found throughout northern Europe and North America. It may reach a foot in height, with a disproportionately large head and hard, bony feet. The gnome can be expelled from the garden by swinging it in circles until dizzy and then dropping it over the garden wall…bla..bla…mhmm…bla..bla..bla.'

"QUE!" Dice Inuyasha que se quedo todo boquiabierto. "Que dijeron? No entiendo ese idioma..."

"Es ingles..." Dice Akane.

"Pero que dijeron!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Son nomos." Dice Kagome.

"Pero que hacen unos nomos en una isla como esta con el calor?" Pregunta Akane volviendo sus ojos al librillo. En el librillo había un dibujo de los nomos. Todo feo...

"Pueden por favor traducir lo que dijeron!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Nada, solo explica que los nomos se pueden-" volvió sus ojos al libro leyendo . "Que te puedes deshacer de ellos aventándolos de los pies..."

"No!" Dice Kagome. "Como los vas a aventar de los pies? Lo que haces es que los agarras de los pies y los avientas...

"No!" Dice Akane. "Dice que—"

"Ah, si bueno bla bla bla!" Dice Inuyasha callándolas. " Mejor vayámonos acercando al centro de la isla, quien sabe cuando vuelva a sonar el timbre o la campana esa." Inuyasha se levanto y va caminando seguido por Akane que miraba el libro.

"P-pero y Ryoga y Ranma!" Dice Kagome siguiendo a InuYasha que iba caminando sin parar ni voltear a verla. Y Akane no quitaba sus ojos del libro.

"Mmm..pues..no se!" Dice Inuyasha.

Mejor se fueron al centro de la isla.

De puro churro que estaban cerca cuando se oyo-

BBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí le dejo ya porque me agarraron unos flikitis jajaja bueno no..chin! toda traumada con la flor weno no..pero esa palabra esta en mi cabeza pero bueno ya!

Espero que les guste!

Reviews PORFA!

Ja ne


	10. NUEVO CAP AL FIN! WOHOO!

N/A ok...pues no tengo nada que decir, solamente que lo siento por tardarme tanto, es que me da flojera, porque tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela, así que ya, ya le sigo. Y Liz—no! No se me acabo la imaginación...jajá jajá sigo bien jajaja. Ok, ya voy...lean y disfruten.

C a m p a m e n t o Z a g

Parte 5

Capitulo 1

Mejor se fueron al centro de la isla.

De puro churro que estaban cerca cuando se oyó-

BBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continuamos...(al fin!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Si!" Dice Kagome. "Al fin estamos cerca del centro de reuniones!"

"Ah si, Kagome. Pero nomás te digo que están bien aburridas esas reuniones!" Le dice Inuyasha.

"Que importa, Inuyasha." LE dice Kagome. "Lo importante es estar aquí, tan siquiera una vez..."

Luego llegaron , se sentaron en unas de las sillas de amero atrás, para que Zigzag no les dijera nada.

De pronto empezaron a llegar todos, venia Goku y su equipo Yusuke, Milk y el Kero, Sakura y Yugioh..y pues...todos!

"Como saben cuando son las reuniones?" Pregunto Akane. "Digo, como siempre están cerca cuando va a sonar el timbre?"

Luego Cacaroto que se sentó a lado de ella le dice enseñándole un papel. "Pues por la schedule que nuestro consejero nos dio en la primera reunión en el Centro Pencil!"

"El centro que?" Preguntaron todos. (O sea, Rioga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Akane...ah y el tonto cabeza de balon...)

"El Centro Pensil. Digo Pencill!" Dice Chokuho. (Yuske ombre!)

"Y eso que demonios es!" Pregunta Inuyasha enojado.

"Como que que demonios es?" Pregunta Goku. "Pues es el centro de oficinas!"

"Hay un centro de oficinas aquí?" Pregunta Kagome sorprendida. "Saben donde es?"

"USTEDES PERIKOS DE SIEMPRE PLATICONES QUE NUNCA LLEGAN A TIEMPO!" Dice Zigzag. "QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AYA ATRÁS? DEBERÍAN ESTAR AKA ADELANTE PARA QUE ENTIENDAN BIEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER! PORQUE NUNCA SAVEN NADA! BURROS! INCOMPETENTES! SON UNOS LOSERS!" Grito Zigzag como siempre.

Luego rapidito los cuatro, ah bueno...y el football head (cabeza de balón), se fueron para adelante. Se sentaron a lado de un sonso allí que nunca habían visto.

"SONSO!" Le dice Zigzag al sonso que estaba allí sentado que nunca habían visto. "VE Y HABLALE A FLUFFY GIRL! Y DILE QUE LA ESTAMOS TODOS ESPERANDO AQUÍ EN EL CENTRO DE REUNIONES ZIG! OKAY?"

"EEE...este...eeee...este...mmm...mm...que?" Pregunta Sonso.

"AHH! YO SOY SUPER INTELIGANTE PARA HABLAR CON UN SONSO COMO ESTE! NO ENTIENDE MI SUPER VOCABULARIO AVANZADO! NECESITO A UNO QUE ESTE A SU NIVEL! A UN SONSO COMO EL QUE HABLE SU IDIOMA!" Mira alrededor de todos y ve al Viejo. "HEY! TU! ABUELO!" Le dice a Inuyasha. "ABUELO! ESCUCHAME! HABLALE A ESTE SONSO Y DILE QUE LE HABLE A FLUFFY GIRL! YA ENTENDISTE ABUELO!"

"QUE?" Dice Inuyasha. "PORQUE YO!"

"ESTE TONTO ABUELO ES UN MENSO! Y EL ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE HABLAR CON EL SONSO! ENTENDIDO!"

"si capitán estamos listos..." Dice Arnold.

"NO LOS ESCUUCHOOO!" Dice Zigzag.

"SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS!" Responde Arnold otra vez.

"OOOH! VIVE EN UNA PINA DEBAJO DEL MAR!" canta ZIGZAG.

"BOB-ES-PON-JA!"

"SU CUERPO ABSORBE Y SIN---" Zigzag entro en realidad...

"CABEEEEEZAAAA DE BALOOOOOOON!" Grito zigzag muy enojado.

"si...capita—"

"CÁLLATE! AHORA POR SER TAN TONTO! SERAS TU QUIEN LE HABLE A FLUFFY GIRL EN VEZ DEL SONSO!" Le grita Zigzag a Arnoldo.

"ok..."

"POS ORALE!" y LO patea y se va volando como siempre.

"Ay...es cierto que estas reuniones son muy aburridas y tontas..." Murmura Kagome a Ryoga.

"Si...tienes razón..." Dice Ryoga.

"Deberíamos de estar salvando a Ranma en vez de estar aquí..." Murmura Kagome a Ryoga otra vez.

"ee...see..."Dice Ryoga pensando, 'Ah! Mugre Ranma! Kagome solo me quiere para ayudarla a encontrar a ese tonto! Ah...Kagome, porque solo piensas tanto en el inútil de Ranma...'

"MUY BIEN! AHORA ME VAN A DAR TODOS LAS BANDERAS QUE RECOLECTARON EN LA MISIÓN QUE LES DI GENTE!" Dice Zigzag.

"Las banderas!" Dice Akane a Inuyasha mostrándole dos de las que había recolectado.

"Si!" Dice Inuyasha medio sonriendo.

'Mugre Akane!', Piensa Kagome. 'Me lo esta quitando! Digo...ah...que estoy pensando...Inuyasha ni me pertenece...ni siquiera somos nada...solo amigos...ah! Tienes que salvar a Ranma, Kagome! Si puedes! Es la única opción que tienes por ahora!" . 

"Señor Zigzag!" Dice Kagome levantando su mano.

"QUE QUIERES! NINA TONTA!"

"Puedo ir al ba—al escusado, señor?"

"AAAH! BUENO OMBRE! PERO RAPIDIN!"

"SI señor...oiga, pero me puede ayudar Ryoga?"

Todos con cara de O.O

"QUE! AYUDARLA A IR AL ESCUSADO! QUE NO ES USTED UNA SENIORITA PARA YA SABER COMO IR AL ESCUSADO SOLA!"

"Ah! Claro que si senor!" Dice Kagome sonrojando un poco. "Me refiero a que si me puede ayudar a caminar hasta aya...porque me...lastime el pie y no puedo caminar bien...señor..."

"Ah...BUENO, ORALE!"

"FEH!" Penso Inuyasha. 'Primero el inútil de Koga, luego el gay de Ranma...ahora el tonto de Ryoga! No puede ser!"

Luego se va Kagome cojeando y Ryoga ayudándola para afuera.

Y cuando llegan afuera Ryoga le pregunta a Kagome.

"Ke tramas, Kagome?"

"Mira, ya no puedo soportarlo…estas reunions son muy aburridas y Ranma me preocupa…ayudame a buscar el Centro Pencil…porfavor Ryoga…"

"Ahh...Kagome...pero y las banderitas?"

"Ryoga...que banderitas? Ni siquiera tenemos banderitas!"

"Agh! Bueno Kagome...pero dime...que piensas sobre Inuyasha...digo...eres, o eras algo de el? Porque siempre te le quedas viendo..."

"QUE! Ay Koga! Porque de repente dices cosas que no tienen nada que ver!" Dice Kagome sonrojándose un poco.

"K-koga?" Dice Ryoga confundido. "Me llamaste Koga? Quien es Koga?"

"Ah! N-no nada! Quise decir...Ryoga! Yo no dije Koga! Jajajja...quien es Koga? Jejej...jeje..je..." Dijo Kagome nerviosa todavía tambien por la otra pregunta.

"Bueno..."

Caminaron y caminaron y no encontraon el centro Pénsil.

Durante el camino Koga...digo Ryoga le pregunta a Kagome,

"Olle, Kagome. Y...que es eso de los fragmentos de ---OUCH! AAH!" Dice Ryoga que de repente de la nada le habian aventado un hotdog a la cabeza.

"QUE! AH! CABEZA DE BALON! QUE TE PASA!" Dice ryoga todo manchado de katchup y mostaza.

"Esperen! Esperen! Antes de que me pateen, no mas les digo que todo lo que yo habo es para salvarles su vida! Y el centro Pénsil esta en una islita pasando un parquecito en el mar! Escomo...otra islita chiquita y –AHHhhhh..." Y Ryoga lo pateo...

"No! Ryoga!" Dice Kagome. "Estaba diciendo algo de el centro Pénsil!"

"Yo se, dijo suficiente! Un parque en el mar y es otra isla."

"Ay...Ryoga!" Dice Kagome. Luego voltea atrás al mar y mira a lo lejos una isla con unos juegos y otra con un mediano edificio.

"Mira Ryoga!" Apunta hacia alli con su mano. "Ese tiene que ser el centro Pensil!"

"Vamos! Digo...ah..no..." Dice ryoga nervioso.

"No que? Vamos ya! Nademos hacia alla!"

"e..NO! YO...yo no se...nadar..."

"Que? Vamos! Yo te ayudo!"

"No! Kagome! Soy..alérgico al agua fria!"

"Ryoga...no se puede ser alérgico al agua fria..." nnU

N/A: ay no oigan no puedo creer que NO TENGA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO! TENGO TANTAS IDEAS FLOTANDO EN LA CABEZOTA! Pero siempre que lo voy a hacer viene algo mas!

Y cuando no estoy haciendo nada! No se me ocurre hacer esto! nnUU perdonen ustedes!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! YA LO VOY A ESCRIBIRR! PERDOOOON SOLO QUE NO QUIERO PERDER A MIS LECTORES!

Bye!


	11. NOTA DEL AUTOR! plz chekenla

Hey! Gente! Perdón que no he podido escribir! Y los capítulos que pongo son tan cortos! PERO TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR! AAAAAAAAH! se vuelve loca y se tira de un precipicio (jeje...ok...no)

Es broma...bueno, solo quiero decirles que..NO PIERDAN SU FE HERMANOS! REGRESARE MAAS PRONTO DE LO QUE SE IMAGINAN!

Porfas...sigan chekando seguidamente, porque ya tendrán el capitulo que tanto esperaban! Chan chan chaaaan...

Quieren unos previews de lo que va a pasar ya que no tengo tanto tiempo de escribirlo todo? jajaja...pues...no!

Es broma! Aquí viene!...

* * *

**PREVIEWS!(no se como traducirlo...Solo lean!)**

* * *

A lo lejos donde estaban los guardias vieron que estaba el cabeza de balón, y estaba hablando con los guardias, como que también quería entrar y no estaban mirando la puerta.

"Mira Ryoga!" Dice Kagome. "Es nuestra oportunidad! Entremos!"

Luego los guardias patearon al cabeza de balón y se fue volando como siempre, los guardias se quedaron allí riendo y apuntando a la dirección donde había indo volando Arnold muy distraídos de la puerta.

"Vamos Kagome!" Dice Ryoga.

"Si.."

Ryoga la agarra de la mano y se la lleva jalando y ella se sonroja sin que el mirara.

* * *

**OTRA PARTE!**

* * *

"Ay Kagome, tan desesperada estas de ver al inútil de Ranma?" Dice Inuyasha.

"Ah! Cállate..." Dice Kagome.

"Como entraremos ahora?" Dice Akane preocupada.

"Ah! Ya se!" Dice Inuyasha. "Solo mato a los tontos guardias y ya!"

"Ay, Inuyasha! No!" Dice Kagome.

"Bueno...los golpeo un poco hasta dejarlos inconscientes y ya, te parece?"

"Ah...y la reja?"

"Uso mis Garras!" Dice el sacando sus brillantes garras.

* * *

**OTRA!**

* * *

"Esto es UN REALITY SHOW!" dijo el Misterioso señor con el sacote gigante ese como Matriz ..digo Matrix jaja...

(OK SUFICIENTE POR HOY!)

* * *

Manténganse entonados con mi...entonados? O.o jajaja ni que fuera radio esto...bueno...

Manténganse al tanto de lo que pongo, porque espero no defraudarlos y no quedarles mal! QUE LES AYA GUSTADO!

* * *

Ah! Y Naticomba! Estoy feliz de que te aya gustado mi Fic! Lo seguiré! Jujuju

Y claro que podemos ser amigochas! Jujujuju! Aquí esta mi mail para todas las personas que quieran ser mis amigochos y amigochas allí esta mi mail si quieren decirme algo o también pueden encontrarme en el MSN... una cosa...NO ME HAKEEN! Jujuju...ok...

* * *

Bye!

Nos vemos!

Mando saludos a mi amigota Liz! Hey Liz...conéctate no! Hace mucho que no hablo contigo! Jujuju..


	12. Encontramos a Ranma!

N/A Ho..quiero llorar...de..felicidad...jaja...Ok no...weno, lean ya!

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g**

**Parte 5**

**Capitulo 2**

No que? Vamos ya! Nademos hacia allá!"

"e..NO! YO...yo no se...nadar..."

"Que? Vamos! Yo te ayudo!"

"No! Kagome! Soy..alérgico al agua fría!"

"Ryoga...no se puede ser alérgico al agua fría..." nnU

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continuamos...(al fin!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No! Mira! Mejor vayámonos en uno de esos botes que están por aya!" Dice Ryoga apuntando a lo lejos a unas lanchitas.

"Ah, bueno! Pero Rápido Ryoga!" Dice Kagome caminando hacia el bote.

Viajaron los dos en el bota hasta la isla, y en lo que viajaban pregunta Kagome.

"A Que se habrá referido Arnold con lo de que todo lo que hace nos salva la vida?"

"M...no se..."

"Aunque es cierto... digo, yo creo porque siempre llega cuando lo necesitamos, o cuando no sabemos como salir de algún problema..." dice Kagome pensando.

"Ah, pero no tenia que aventarme ese hotdog! Me lo hubiera dado para comérmelo!"

"Eh...si.."

Luego llegaron a la isla. Se bajaron y vieron unos guardias.

"Como nos meteremos allí si hay guardias?" Pregunta Ryoga.

"Ah! No se!"

Luego a lo lejos donde estaban los guardias vieron que estaba el cabeza de balón, y estaba hablando con los guardias, como que también quería entrar, y no estaban mirando la puerta.

"Mira Ryoga! Es nuestra oportunidad! Entremos!" Dice Kagome.

Luego los guardias patearon al cabeza de balón y se fue volando como siempre, los guardias se quedaron allí riendo y apuntando a la dirección donde había ido volando Arnold allí riéndose distraídos de la puerta.

"Vamos Kagome!" Dice Ryoga

"Si..."

Ellos dos se van corriendo, pero Ryoga la agarra de la mano y se la lleva jalando y ella se sonroja sin que el la mirara.

Entraron por las puertas, y vieron que era como la recepción, luego vieron que había una secretaria allí y estaba Arnold allí adentro hablando con ella.

"Un momento...como si Arnold se fue volando! ..digo, lo patearon!"

"Como ahora esta aquí!" Murmuro Kagome.

"No lo se...Pero es extraño..." se agacharon los dos y se metieron por un pasillo que estaba allí, vieron muchos corredores y un chorral de puertas.

"Todavía tienes la nota de Ranma?" Pregunta Ryoga.

"Si, aquí dice que es en la oficina 5." Dice ella con la nota en la mano que saco de la mochila.

"Bueno, busquemos la oficina 5.."

"Nel! Hay un chorral de oficinas...oficina 1," Decía Ryoga mientras caminaba viendo el numero de las puertas de las oficinas. "oficina 2, oficina 3, oficina 4..."

"Oficina 5!" Dijo Kagome. Ella se agacho y luego agarro la perilla de la puerta y agachada en el piso la giro, se oyó un clic, la puerta estaba abierta, la abrió lentamente, echo un vistazo adentro solo con el ojo y vio unos niños allí adentro, un escritorio y unas sillas y libreros llenos de libros.(duh!)

Ryoga estaba detrás de ella hincado, y sintió que puso una mano en su hombro. Ella volteo a ver su cara de seriedad que solo miraba adentro de la habitación.

"Entramos?" Pregunta el sin quitar sus ojos de lo que pasaba adentro de la habitación.

"Solo hay niños," Dijo Kagome volteándolos a ver.

"Vamos!" Dijo el levantándose.

Ella se levanto también y abrieron la puerta.

Los niños todos asustados gritaron, otros corrieron detrás del escritorio.

"Donde esta Ranma?" Pregunto fuerte Ryoga.

"Por favor! No le digan al señor Shekumiko que entramos a su oficina!" Dijo un niño hincándose ante ellos y bajando la cabeza.

"Que?" Pregunto Kagome. "Quien es el señor Shekumiko?"

"E-El es nuestro consejero.." Dijo otro niño que estaba asomado por detrás de escritorio.

"Su consejero? Pero y ...Ranma? donde esta?" Dice Kagome.

"No lo escondan sabemos que esta aquí!" Dice Ryoga.

"Quien es Ranma?" Pregunto otro niño.

"No esta aquí adentro cierto?" Dice Kagome triste.

"No...solo estamos nosotros aquí...creo..."

"Pero ustedes que hacen aquí?" Dice Kagome.

"Es que el señor Shekumiko nos quito nuestras reporteras, y las queríamos de vuelta..." Dijo otro niñin.

"Pero, y Ranma! Entonces donde esta Ranma?" Dice Kagome toda triste recargándose en la pared y bajando la cabeza toda triste.

"Nunca lo encontraremos!" Dice ella.

"Kagome...no te pongas triste...yo se que nunca lo encontrare—digo--¡DIGO! Kagome! Espera no! Eso no fue lo que quise decir! Kagome NO! ESPERA! NOO!"

Kagome se fue corriendo, y dejo la nota tirada allí en el piso.

"Ah! Que tonto soy..." Dijo el.

"Tienes razón," Dijo otro niño. "No sabes como tratar a una chica!"

"Que!" Dice Ryoga sonrojándose.

"Si! Tienes que tratarla con ternura y pensar antes de hablar y antes de actuar como un estúpido..."

"Un estúpido? Ustedes que saben, mocosos! Son unos niños!" Y agarra la nota de Kagome y sale corriendo del cuarto.

"Chilletas.." Dice un niño.

Cerro la puerta Ryoga detrás de el pensando en Kagome y leyendo otra vez lo que decía en la puerta.

Leyó la nota de nuevo, y vio un error.

¿Por qué en la nota decía officina 5, y aquí decía oficina 5...no!...pensó el...de seguro que Ranma no tiene buena ortografía... Aunque oficina no se escribe con doble f, talvez...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y Akane

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"AHORA, COMO PUEDEN VER! ESTA ES LA SECCION DE UNA F Y LA DE ALLA ES LA SECCION DE DOBLE F. EN LA SECCION DE UNA F ES PA LOS NORMALES, Y LA DE DOBLE F ES LA DEL RESTRICTED AREA! OSEA QUE NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR ALLI! NOMAS LOS DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDA! ENTENDIDIO!

"si, señor..." Dijeron algunos.

"Ah, que aburrida caminata en las oficinas del centro Pénsil..." Dice Akane.

"Tan siquiera aquí dentro esta fresco, " Dice Inuyasha. "De lo que se pierde la desobediente de Kagome, yo soy el que va terminar ganando a ella en este campamento..."

"Inuyasha?" Se escucho la voz de Kagome.

Voltea rápidamente Inuyasha y mira que era Kagome quien lo llamaba y tenia los ojos medio rojos de haber llorado.

"Kagome!" Dice el. "Que haces aquí? Que te paso? Paso algo! Que?"

"Que?" Dice Kagome. " No nada..."

"YA encontraron a Ranma?" Pregunta Akane.

"Que hacen ustedes aquí?" Dice Kagome. "Como entraron?"

"Es que Zigzag nos trajo en una caminata a ver las tontas oficinas..." Dice Akane aburrida.

"Que?"

"Kagome! Espera!" Se oye la voz de Ryoga a lo lejos acercándose. "En la nota dice officina 5, y en la puerta que entramos decía oficina 5!"

"Y? Que no es eso lo mismo?" Dice Inuyasha oyendo.

"No! Idiota! Officina 5 y oficina 5 es muy diferente! Officina 5 lleva doble f y oficina 5 lleva una f!" Dice Ryoga.

"Ah, Ryoga! Y eso que tiene que ver?" Dice Kagome.

"Si!" Dice Arnold. "Ranma esta atrapado en la officina 5 con doble f!"

"Cabeza de balón..." Dijeron todos. "Nomás no te pateo porque luego rompes el techo y nos descubren." Dice Inuyasha.

"No te preocupes Inu, kialkavo que yo ya me voy!" Y se fue corriendo.

"INU?" dice Kagome y Akane juntas.

"Ah ese tonto..." Dice Inuyasha solo.

"Bueno! Vayamos a las oficinas con doble f!" Dice Kagome. Y se van todos corriendo

Luego que llegaron a la sección "FF" Akane dice, "Ah, olvide mencionar que es la sección de Máxima seguridad..."

"AH! Y AHORA COMO VAMOS A ENTRAR!" Dice Kagome toda enojada.

"Ay Kagome! Tan desesperada estas de ver al tonto de Ranma?"

"Ah! Cállate, no molestes..." Dice Kagome.

"Como entraremos ahora...?" Dice Akane.

"Ah, ya se!" Dice Inuyasha, "solamente matamos a los tontos de los guardias y ya!"

"Ay, no Inuyasha!" Dice Kagome.

"Bueno, los golpeamos un poco hasta dejarlos inconcientes y ya, te parece?"

"Ah, y la reja?"

"Uso mis garras..." Y rápidamente saco sus grandes y afiladas garras.

"Luego se asomaron y vieron a los guardias.

"Ustedes quédense aquí..." Dice Inuyasha. "Ya verán..."

Luego camino hasta los guardias que se asustaron cuando lo vieron.

"Hola," Les dijo. "Puedo entrar?"

"Estamos armados! ESTAMOS ARMADOS!" Dijeron apuntándole sus shotguns a el.

"Ay...y esa cosa rara que es?" Pregunta Inuyasha agarrando las pistolas y doblándolas todas. Luego los golpeo un poco y los mando a volar por otro pasillo.

Todos los demás que estaban atrás (Ryoga, Akane, Kagome) fueron con Inuyasha.

"Y ahora como le hacemos con la reja?" Pregunta Akane.

"Yo la rompo!" Dice Ryoga. Y corre y la empieza a patear y a pegarle y a morderla, y a escupirle y haciendo todo tipo de cosas raras para tratar de abrirla pero no funciono.

Luego Inuyasha le dice, "Hazte a un lado, debilucho, quieres?"

Y grito: "GAAAARRAS DE ACEROOO!"

Y se rompió la reja. Ellos encontraron y llegaron a la officina 5.

"Al fin llegamos!" Dice Akane.

"Yo abro la puerta!" Dice Kagome y corre hacia la puerta y trata de abrirla pero no hizo clic...la puerta estaba cerrada.

"No puede ser! Esta cerrada!" Dice ella volteando a ver a Inuyasha para que el hiciera algo.

"Ah, Kagome, se ve que no podrías sobrevivir si yo no estuviera a tu lado!" Dice el. Luego se dio cuenta de que tenia doble sentido y se sonrojo al igual que Kagome.

Solo se voltearon los dos y Inuyasha rompió la puerta con una sola patada.

Pum! La puerta callo al suelo y todos vieron a Ranma sentado en una silla amarrado en cadenas y otro señor golpeándolo.

Todos entraron rápidamente.

"Ranma!" Dijeron Akane y Kagome.

"Ka..go..me..." Dice Ranma todo golpeado y con un ojo morado.

"Que le pasa señor! Porque le pega!" Le grita Akane.

"Tu que quieres niña! No te metas en lo que no te importa! Metiche!" Le dice el señor.

El señor ese estaba vestido con un traje largo y negro y un sombrero negro como el saco de Matrix esos...jaja...y no se le veía la cara, la tenia debajo del sombrero.

"Pues si nos importa!" Dice Kagome. "Sino porque cree que vinimos todo hasta acá a salvar a Ranma solo porque no nos importa y venimos de visita o que? Pues no!"

"Akane! Kagome! Váyanse!" Dice Ranma todo golpeadito ay.

"Que te pasa Ranma! No vamos a huir de este idiota!" Dice Akane. "Vamos a pelear!" Dice ella poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Cállense Losers! Bueno! Quieren saber porque el joven Saotome esta aquí? Bueno!" Y Snap! Trono sus deditos.

"Entonces lo sabran, wajajajajajja" Entraron unos guardias corriendo cuando el trono sus dedos y todos agarraron a cada uno de ellos y...

Continuara...

Wajajaaja

N/A: Bueno, pues aki hay un pedaso cortito, les prometo ke justo ahora me pongo a escribir la 6 parte! Jejejeje

Esto estubo medio aburrido pero, tenian que salvar a ranma...jujuju

Bueno, cuídense!

No se mueran!

Juju

Bye!

Ingrid...

-----ah, y una cosa, en el ultimo capitulo me falto poner mi mail en el ultimo capitulo, si lo puse, pero la cosa chafa no sirvio! Weno aki esta...

i n g r i d n i n i (arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m ( -----aqui lo puse, a ver si sale…jajaja)

ok ya bye!


	13. El sr loser lo revuelve todo!

N/A aki sta!

C a m p a m e n t o Z a g

Parte 6

Capitulo 1

"Cállense Losers! Bueno! Quieren saber porque el joven Saotome esta aquí? Bueno!" Y Snap! Trono sus deditos.

"Entonces lo sabrán, wajajajajajja" Entraron unos guardias corriendo cuando el trono sus dedos y todos agarraron a cada uno de ellos y...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continuamos...(al fin!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entraron unos guardias corriendo cuando el trono sus dedos, y todos agarraron a cada uno de ellos y los llevaron a unas sillas y los sentaron allí.

Con Kagome pudieron fácilmente atraparla y amarrarla a la silla. Pero cuando agarraron a Inuyasha, el los empezó a golpear a todos. Luego uno de los guardias le disparo unos dardos raros que te hacen dormir, y se cayo al piso...

"Inuyasha!" Gritaron Akane y Kagome.

"Cállense tontitas!" Grito el señor del saco largote como el de Matrix.

Luego atraparon a Ryoga y a Akane y los amarraron con cadenas a las sillas.

A Inuyasha lo amarraron también y estaba todo dormido allí.

Luego se para el señor ese delante de ellos y con un control prende una paredzota de teles, y luego ven a todos los del camp, en una estaba Arnold y en otra Goku y todos los del camp ai.

"Tenían Cámaras!" Dice Akane alterada.

"Ay no...me vieron cuando me bañe?" Murmuro Kagome avergonzada y roja de la cara.

"No solamente nosotros sabemos todo lo que hacen...wajajajaja! También toda la gente del mundo que mira la televisión en sus casas y en otros lados!" Y se rio el señor raro.

"COMO!" Dijeron Akane, Kagome y Ryoga.

"SI! Es un Realito Show!" Dice el Señor.

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Ryoga.

"Idiota! Es donde no actúas y todos te ven por la tele!" le dice el Sr. Raro.

"AAH NO!" GRITA RYOGA! (juju)

"Si! También saben quien es P-Chan, Ryoga!" Dice el sr. Ese.

"NOO!"

"Quien es P-Chan?" Pregunta Akane. "Como que saben—"

"CALLA TONTA!" Dice el sr.

Y luego Kagome dijo, "Bueno señor. Nos va a decir porque rapto a—"

"Ah su novio? Si! Les voy a decir!" Dice el señor.

"Que? El no es mi no---"

"Cállate!" Le grita el sr. "Ya les boy a decir, ombre!"

"La razón por la que el queridísimo de su novio el Joven Saotome esta aquí, es por los fragmentos de la perla de Chikikon! O..Chikon...como se llama?" Dice el señor.

"Que?" Dice Kagome. "Y el que tiene que ver con esto?"

"El es el demonio del pasado, y tu eres su reencarnación!"

"De que esta hablando?" Dice Kagome. 'Revolvió todo!' Pensó ella.

"Pues que no es el "Ranma Kikyo Saotome?" Pregunta el señor enojado.

"NOO!" Dicen todos.

"El no sabe ni que es la perla de Shikon!" Dice Kagome.

"El demonio es ese dormilon!" Dice Ryoga. "Y la reencarnación de Kikyo es ella!"

"Que?" Dice el señor. "El viejito es el demonio?"

"Si!" Dicen todos.

"Pero...si yo pense que...Ah! Bueno! Entonces lo mataremos a el! Quealcavo que ya lo tenemos! Y quien es Kikyo? Tu?" Pregunta a Akane.

"Yo?" Dice akane.

"Ella es Akane, señor!" Dice Ryoga.

"Entonces quien es...ah...estoy confundido..." Dice el señor. Luego se sienta en unas de las sillas que estaba alli. Se lleva una mano a la frente, y dice.

"Me siento mal...tengo Hakeka...necesito...NECESITO UN BASO DE AGUA! RAPIDO RAPIDO!" Dice el señor tronando sus dedos, y luego todos los guardias corriendo por todo el cuarto y buscando un baso y luego le pusieron agua del botellón de agua que estaba alli, luego se lo dieron juju.

Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, aaaaa...se tomo el agua el señor.

"Creo que Ya me SiEntOO MeJOr..." Dice el.

"Señor..." Dice Kagome. "Para que quiere los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?"

"QUE TONTA PREGUNTA NINIA INSOLENTE!"

"QUE?"

"PUES PARA HACERME EL MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO" Dice el.

"Señor, nunca recolectara toda la perla completa..nosotros solo tenemos fragmentos, no tenemos la perla completa señor..." Dice Kagome.

"Pues para eso contrate al savelo-todo de Arnold!" Dice el señor.

"QUE!" Dijeron todos.

"Ya vera señor! Cuando despierte Inuyasha!" Dice Akane.

"Si quiero, lo puedo matar en 1, 2 x 3..."

"Señor..." Dice Ranma. "Para que nos quiere a nosotros aquí? Si nosotros no hacemos nada, ni tenemos nada que ver con la perla de shikon?" Dice Ranma.

"Pues...porque...mm..." Dice el señor. "Tienes razón Saotome. Por eso los dejare libre! Juju Pero la Srta. Higurashi y el Srito. Inuyasha se quedaran, AQUIIII! WAJAJA" Dice el sr.

"Ok!" Dice Ranma.

"Que?" Dice el sr. Sorprendido. " Ok? Eso es todo? No diras nada al respecto?"

"No,"

"Buenoo...Guardias..desátenlos...Solo al puerco a la pelos flojos y al Saotome..."

"Si Señor, Señor!" Dijeron con voz alta.

Caminaron, mas bien...marcharon como soldados hacia ellos y los desataron.

"Váyanse ya lokos!" Dice el sr.

Y ya cuando estaban en la puerta de la salida, dice Ranma,

"Pero antes..." Dice Ranma. "Puedo despedirme de..MI novia?" Dice Ranma.

"Que?" Dicen Ryoga y Akane enojados los dos.

"Si ombre! Pero que sea rapido!" Dice el señor.

"Ranma camina hacia Kagome y se inca en frente de ella. Ella tenia la cabeza abajo.

El la toma de la barbilla y levanta su cara y la beso en sus labios.

Kagome sintio de repente como el la besaba desesperadamente, y cada vez se le acercaba mas. Llevo su mano de la barvilla hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza para acercarse mas a ella y besarla mas a gusto.

Kagome todavía ni podia creer que Ranma la estaba besando, y justo cuando empezo a disfrutar del beso, el se separo de ella.

El le sonrie, "no te preocupes, Kagome...todo estara bien,"

Ella lo mira confundida solamente, todavía impactada por el beso.

Rapidamente se levanto y se salio de la habitación.

"Ranma!" Le empieza a gritar Akane toda celosa cuando salieron todos del cuarto.

Solo se escucho cuando se fueron mas lejos que Akane le iba protestando todo el camino.

N/A: He aquí, un pequeñito pedasito, del poco tiempo que me queda de escribir por ahorita, talvez al ratito le sigo.

Ay se ven!

Bye!

Ingrid


	14. TODO POR LOS FRAGMENTOS CHAFOS!

**N/A ok, aki sta esto jajaj disfrútenlo..espero..juju **

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g **

**Parte 6 **

**Capitulo 2 **

**Ok, ...alguien me dijo que tengo que poner que los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma no son míos... -.- ...felices! juju **

**

* * *

**

Ella lo miro confundida solamente, todavía impactada por el beso.

Rápidamente se levanto y se salió de la habitación.

"Ranma!" Le empieza a gritar Akane toda celosa cuando salieron todos del cuarto.

Solo se escucho cuando se fueron mas lejos que Akane le iba protestando todo el camino.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Continuamos **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Kagome se quedo pensando en lo que Inuyasha hubiera dicho o hecho si hubiera estado despertó en ese momento.

"Wahahah!" Rió el señor ese. "Ahora niña tonta, entrégame los fragmentos de la perla!" Dice el esturando una mano y abriéndola como para que ella la pusiera en su mano.

"Mm...no puedo...estoy atada," Dice ella todavía pensativa sobre el beso.

"AH!" Dice el señor. "Guardias babosos! Desátenla!"

"Si señor, señor!" Dijeron los guardias y uno marcho a ella y la desató.

'Ah, que le pasa a Ranma...' Pensó Kagome. 'como me dice que todo va a estar bien si yo estoy sola y me han desatado para que les entregue los fragmentos...ah que hago? Por favor...Inuyasha...tiene que haber una forma de que despierte!' Luego se le ocurrió algo.

"Están allí ABAJO! En mi mochila..." Dice ella.

Y obvio cuando dijo 'ABAJO', me imagino ya saben lo que paso, y se despertó por el golpe.

"QUE PASA! DONDE ESTA EL DEMONIO DE NARAKU!" Dice Inuyasha que ya había despertado.

El se levanto de un salto y fácilmente rompió las cadenas que tenia en las manos y en los pies.

"que paso!" Dice el Sr. "Que hiciste niña! Esta es un fenómeno! Tiene poderes súperpoderosos!" Dice El.

"TU!" Dice Inuyasha mirándolo y apuntándolo.

"Yo que...?" Dice el señorito ya con miedito.

"TU fuiste el tonto que tonteó y me hizo eso verdad!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Que! Yo no tontie..." Dice el sr.

"Pues si! GARRAS DE ACEROO!" Dice Inuyasha ay le dio a la puerta que habían cerrado ellos.

"Kagome! Huye!" Dice Inuyasha.

"No tan rapidito!" Dice el sr. "Guardias! A ella!"

"Si señor, señor!" Dijeron marchando como soldados a ella, pero ella iba corriendo.

"No! Idiotas! No marchen! Corran tras ella!"

"Si señor, señor!" Y se fueron corriendo como corren los soldados cuando hacen ejercicio tras ella.

(juju)

La atraparon y la llevaron de vuelta.

"Jajajaja...ustedes tontos humanos creen que pueden derrotarme!" Dice Inuyasha. "Pues no! Eres un tonto por meterte conmigo!"

"GARRAS DE ACE—AH!" y le dieron otro disparo en la espalda de los dardos tranquilizantes..o esas cosas que te hacen dormir, y cayo al piso dormido igual que la ultima vez.

"Inuyasha!" Grito Kagome, los guardias la tenían agarrada de los brazos. "Ay! Señor! Llévese los fragmentos y ya déjenos ir!" Dice Kagome.

"bueno...lo único que tenias que hacer desde el principio era dármelos...no se porque no se te ocurrió...anda, damelos niña!" y extendió su mano ate ella.

Kagome llevo una mano a su cuello donde llevaba colgando unos de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon.

"Ay!..." Dice ella.

"Ay, que!" dice el sr.

"N-no tengo los fragmentos..."

"MENTIROSA!" Dice el señor dándole una cachetada en la cara y callo al suelo.

_(oh, cuanta violencia!) _

"Ah!" Se levanto rápidamente y le dio en su cara!

"Y a usted que le pasa!" Y SMAK! Le dio una cachetada en la cara igual.

"Que nunca le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres!" Y le dio otra cachetada en la cara a la cual respondió "ay"

"A las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa!" Dice ella dándole otra cachetada a la cual volvió a responder "Ay!"

"AAH! GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!" Dice el. "Llévensela rapidito! Antes de que me manche mis cachetitos de rojo!" Dice el alejándose de ella.

Los guardias la agarraron y la jalaron de los brazos para que ya no lo golpeara.

"Niña tonta! Nada mas ya dame lo fragmentos de la perla!" Dice el.

"Ya le dije viejo loco, que yo no tengo los fragmentos de la perla!" Dice ella enojada.

"Mentirosa...MENTIROSA!" dice el. "Guardias tráiganme su mochila pa'cá!"

"Si señor, señor!" Dijeron y le llevaron la mochila.

"Hey, allí no están!" Dice ella tratando de soltarse. "Solo mi ropa y comida y cosas de mi uso personal!"

"Cosas de tu uso personal...como LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA?"

"NO!" Luego recordo el beso de ranma... Y recordo cuando el llevo su mano al cuello 'Lo hizo para llegar a los fragmentos que estaban en mi cuello! El se los llevo!"

"Los fragmentos, se los llevo--..." No savia si debía deleitarlo. Ranma...ella debia aceptarlo ya, lo amaba... Pero si decia que Akane se los llevo? No, ella era su amga, y si Ryoga...? ...Tampoco...

"Quien se los llevo niñita!" Dice el señor.

"Eh...se los llevo...ZIGZAG!" Dijo ella siendo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

"Zigzag? Como rayos se los va a llevar Zigzag!" Dice el. "Tonta! Por si no lo has notado! _YO!_ SOY ZIGZAG!" Dice el quitándose el sombrero y apuntado una mano a su cara.

"Señor Zigzag!" Dice Kagome. "Pero...yo pensé que.."

"Pues pensaste mal niñita insolente!" Dice el.

"Pero porque no grita tanto como lo hace siempre?"

"PORQUE!...porque...No tengo ganas y ya OK!" Dice el enojado. "Ahora ya! Dame los fragmentos o dime quien los tiene mocosa!"

"Se los llevo...Ranma..." Dice ella. Que doloroso era, pero tenia que hacer algo para salvarse...

"Pense que nunca lo dirias!" Se oyo la voz de Ranma que estaba parado en el techo en unos tubos ay.

"Ranma!" Dice Kagome.

"Hola Kagome!" Dice el cuando brinco de los tubos y cayo en el suelo.

"A el!" Dice Zigzag. "El tiene los fragmentos!"

Los guardias lo empezaron a perseguir.

"Si, vamos guardias tontos! Yo tengo los fragmentos! Atrapenme!" Dice Ranma saliendo de la habitación perseguid por todos los guardias y el Sr. Zigzag.

Luego por la puerta entraron Ryoga y Akane corriendo.

"Kagome! Estas bien?" Dice Ryoga.

"Si! Pero Ranma! Tiene los fragmentos de la perla!"

"No, dice Akane mostrándole el collarcito con los fragmentos que tenia en la mano.

"Toma, será mejor que tu los cuides..." Dice Akane dándoselos.

"Gracias," Dice Kagome poniéndose el collar.

"Y ahora como levantamos a Inuyasha?" Pregunta Akane.

"Eehh...Abajo!" Dice ella y Inuyasha se golpeo bien fuerte otra vez en el piso y despertó.

"QUE-QUIEN-CUANDO-DONDE-PORQUE!"

"Calma, Inu!" Todo esta bien!"

"Ouch...eso dolió, un poco..." Dice Inuyasha tomándose el cuello. "Y...los fragmentos?"

"Aquí los tengo!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah, y los guardias?"

"Se fueron detrás del inuti—Ranma..." Dice Ryoga.

"Ih! Ranma!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah! Ya deja eso quieres!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Dejar que!" Responde Kagome.

"Lo de la preocupación por Ranma!"

"Que?"

"Si, te pasas todo el dia preocupado por el!"

"C-claro que no! Tu que saves!"

"Claro que si! Parece que hasta te gusta!"

"Inuyasha!"

"QUE!"

"AH! ABAJO!"

Y pum! Ya saben..

"Ah! Ya basta!" Dice Akane. "Dejen de pelear ya!"

"Ah! Yo no estoy peleando!" le grita Kagome.

"Vámonos de aquí!" Dice Ryoga agarrando a Kagome del brazo y jalándola hacia fuera de la oficina.

Akane hizo lo mismo en llevar a Inuyasha.

Los cuatro se salieron de la sala "FF" y regresaron al mar por el bote, y luego a la isla.

"Deberíamos mejor irnos de esta tonta isla ya! Sino, nos van a quitar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon!" Dice Kagome.

"Si.." Dice Inuyasha. "Robémosle su camionucho con alas al viejo de zigzag!"

"Si!" Dicen toos.

"Pero, y...eh...Ranma?" Dice Kagome no queriéndose ver muy preocupada por el.

"Que hay con eeel!" Dice Inuyasha medio harto.

"Inuyasha! Tenemos que encontrarlo!" Dice Kagome.

"No! Solo estorba!"

"Inuyasha! Me salvo la vida!"

"Ah!"

"ME parece que estas celoso!"

"QUEEEEE? CELOSO YO DE QUIEN? DE ESE? HAH!"

"Si! Celoso!"

"CLARO QUE NO! YO NO ESTOY---"

"aaah! YA BASTA! CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!" Los para Akane. "Ya! Tenemos que encontrar a Ranma! Y ya!"

"Yo lo vi ahorita! Me pateo!" Dijo Arnold.

"CABEZA DE BALON!" gritan todos como siempre.

"Que? ...ash...bueno si quieren patéenme, eh!"

"No!" Dice Kagome poniéndose en frente de el al ver que Ryoga e Inuyasha se levantaban para patearlo. "Dinos donde viste a Ranma!"

"Unos guardias lo perseguían..." Dice Arnold.

"Pero donde estaban!"

"Lo alcanzaron?" Dice Akane preocupada.

"Mm..no," Dice el football head.

"Ah!" Dice Kagome, "Como le haremos para que Ranma pueda escapar de todos ellos?"

"Mi colmillo de acero!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Ah...Pero no lo tienes aquí...Lo tiene zigzag..." Dice Kagome triste.

"Que loca! Apoco piensas que se lo regale al inútil o que?" Dice Inuyasha. "No pienso irme sin el!" Y se va corriendo al barco hacia la isla devuelta alas oficinas-donde suponía estaba su colmillo de acero—

"Irse sin quien?" Pregunta Akane.

"Sin su colmillo de Acero..." Dice Kagome. "Es una espada..." Dice ella cuando ve sus caras de confusión.

"Ah..." Dice Akane.

"Oye..." Dice Arnold.

"Oye que! A quien le hablas cabezotas!" Dice Ryoga.

"A...todos!" Dice el cabeza de balón.

"Pues se dice oigan...no oye..." dice Ryoga.

"Bueno...OIGAN!"

"QUE!" Dicen todos.

"Allí viene Goku y Sakura y su amigo Yugioh..." Dice Arnold.

"como sabes!" Dice Ryoga. "Como! Dime, COMO ES QUE SIEMPRE SABES TODO! DIME COMO!" Dice el finalmente levantándose.

"Porque...allí vienen..." Dice Kagome apuntando un dedo a su dirección.

"Ah," Dice Ryoga y se sienta otra vez.

"AH! AHH!" Venían gritando Goku, que iba volando y Yugioh corriendo y Sakura también volando por detrás.

"Oye tu! Cabeza de balón!" Dice Yugioh!

"Oh, no!" Dice Arnold y se esconde detrás de Kagome y se asoma por su hombro.

"Nunca me devolviste mi tarjeta de ultra poder para volar!" Dice Yugioh mas cerca.

"Es que...toma.." Dice Arnold caminando hacia el.

"Toma que?" Dice Yugioh. "No me estas dando nada cabeza de balón!"

"Es que era para que...MIRA DETRÁS DE TI!" Dice Arnold apuntando detrás de el.

"Ay, si cabeza de balón! Ni que me la fuera a creer! Dices eso para que me voltee y te vayas corriendo verdad!" Dice Yugioh.

"NO! NETA QUE ALLI VIENEN LOS GUARDIAS! PERSEGUIDOS POR..digo RANMA PERSEGUIDO POR LOS GUARDIAS Y LOS GUARDIAS AHOR PERSEGUIDOS POR Inuyasha!" Dice el cabeza apuntando por el hombro de Yugioh.

"HA! Mentira!" Dice Yugioh sin voltearse.

"AAAAHHH!" Se van todos corriendo menos Yugioh que se queda allí de brazos cruzados el sonso.

"Ah! Y ahora todos se pusieron de acuerdo con el cabezotas de balón y se fueron todos co---AAH!" Ranma paso y casi lo tumbo al piso, luego los guardias que lo tiraron al piso, y corrieron enzima de el, y luego al ultimo cuando levanto la cabeza y se la aplasto Inuyasha que iba corriendo detrás de los guardias.

"Ay...mugre cabeza de bal—AY!" Paso Zigzag corriendo y lo piso.

"Devuélveme mi espada tonto!" Grito Zigzag a lo lejos.

Luego con Ranma.

Ranma iba corriendo todo feliz y brincando por todos lados y se subió a las piedras y a los árboles y los guardias fofos no se podían subir.

Luego Inuyasha dice a los guardias.

"Hola! Adivinen que día es hoy!"

"Martes...?"

"Domingo!"

"Mi cumpleaños?"

"El de mi mama!" Dice uno y se va corriendo.

"Ah! No idiotas!" Dice Inuyasha. " Es el día de su muerte!"

"VIENTO CORTANTEEEEE!"

Y luego, _**PHHHHHHHSSSSSHHHHHHHHBOOMPURRUMBOOMPUUUUMWOOOSHHWHOOOM! **_

Se murieron todos.

Menos Kagome, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, y—..ah se murieron todos los guardias ombre!

"Tonto!" Dice Zigzag

"Que?" Dice Inuyasha volteándose. "A quien le hablas! Baño Contreras de la Vaca Morada!"

"NOO! QUE TE PASA! COMO SE TE OCURRE! INÚTIL! COMO TE ATRVEZ NO PUEDE SER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y se va corriendo, gritando, "ME LAS PAGARAS ABUELOO!"

"Ha, ha.." Dice Inuyasha.

"Gracias Inuyasha!" Dice Kagome corriendo y le da un abracito.

El se sonroja. Y todos se enojan. (juju)

"Um...de nada..." Dice Inuyasha.

"Ahora," Dice Kagome soltándolo. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de esta isla!"

"Si, como dijo Inuyasha antes, podemos usar el camión volador con alas!" Dice El cabeza de balón.

"Ay cabezotas...me sorprende tu inteligencia...siempre bieeeeeen sabio..." Dice Ryoga.

"EH!" Dicen todos.

"Digo...em...nada...olvídenlo..."

"Que tiene de sorprendente mi inteligencia?" Dice Arnold todo feliz.

"DIJE OLVÍDENLO!" Dice Ryoga.

"Ha! Es porseo que yo tengo mi propio programa en Nikleodeon, y ustedes estan en Cartón Nitwork!"

"Que?" Dice Kagome. "Apoco pusieron el Reality Show en Cartón Nitwork! Ay no! Mi hermano ve cartón Nitwork! Espero que no hayan habido cámaras en la oficina numero 5 por lo que paso entre...Ranma y yo..." Dice ella en voz baja.

"Que?" Dice Inuyasha. "Porque! Que! Que paso entre Ranma y tu!" Dice el enojadito.

"Que me perdí mientras dormía!"

"NO! Nada!" Dicen Ranma y Kagome juntos.

"HAH!" Dice Inuyasha... "A mi me parece que si..."

"Claro que no!" Dice Ranma. "Y si sucedió algo... que tiene que ver!"

"Mira, para empezar ya te puedes alejar de Kagome! Ya se acabo el campamento y ustedes dos ya no son pareja!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Ah, bueno, te la dejo, porque te gusta tanto y te pones taan celoso de mi verdad!" Dice Ranma molestando.

Inuyasha se enojo y dijo. "Mi deber es protegerla inútil!"

"_Mi deber es protegerla Inútil_" Repitió Ranma aremedándolo.

"Cállate!"

"Busquemos el camión volador y ya, si?" Dice Akane.

Todos se fueron caminando en busca del camión con alas. (Kagome, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Sakura, Arnold, Goku, y Yugioh medio aplastado)

"Yo vi el camión con alas..." Dice el cabezotas.

"Donde!" Preguntan todos mirándolo.

"Em...lo vi en el...Centro de Reuniones Zig!"

"Y eso? Donde es?" Pregunta Ryoga.

"En el centro de la isla centro de Reuniones." Dice el sábelo-todo cabezotas.

"Ah bueno...vayamos allí entonces!" Dijo Ranma.

* * *

**N/A:** OKAY! Ya me canse…aunque ni escribi tanto..juju pero bueno, estoy cansada…jeje

Solo les pido una cosa con todo mi corazon!

REVIEWS! Tansikiera uno!

Esque cuando me mandan reviews me pongo feliz, no importa lo que digan, aunque digan

"Babosa!"

o

"Eres un pedo podrido!"

o

"Me gusto un poco..."

o

"buuuuuu"

o

"."

LO KE SEA! POOOOOOOORFAS! SI? Se los ruego...

Graaaaacias...

Bye

-Ingrid


	15. CHANGO GIGANTE A LA VISTA!

N/A chan chan, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! KE FELIZ SOY!

**Gracias didiyasha**—lo de Kagome y Ranma...sera solo el principio? Acabaran juntos? Wahahaha!( risa malévola)

**Kachan** –crees que se confesaran su amor? Ten fe, amiga mia! (juju)

**InuAome** –FG esta..ee...perdida, y gracias por reirte de mi historia! Ese es mi trabajito, juju hacerlos reir...creo...aunque no es realmente mi trabajo, porque nadie me paga...uh, que loser. ENTONCES PORQUE LO HAGO? (jaja)

* * *

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g **

**Parte 7 **

**Capitulo 1 **

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha y Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes... **

* * *

Todos se fueron caminando en busca del camión con alas. (Kagome, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Sakura, Arnold, Goku, y Yugioh medio aplastado)

"Yo vi el camión con alas..." Dice el cabezotas.

"Donde!" Preguntan todos mirándolo.

"Em...lo vi en el...Centro de Reuniones Zig!

"Ah bueno...vayamos allí entonces!" Dijo Ranma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Continuamos!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luego que decidieron ir al centro de la isla, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Arnold el cabezotas, Goku, Sakura y Yugioh, ...mm..pos...llegaron allí.

(juju)

Cuando se iban acercando, escucharon la voz de Zigzag que gritaba adentro del centro de Reuniones Zig.

Era de noche, y hacia poco frió. Era...luna llena...(CHAN, CHAN CHAaaaaan..)

"Ay!" Pego un gritillo Akane mirando donde estaba parado antes Inuyasha parado, pero ya no estaba allí! En vez de el estaba alguien mas.

"Quien rayos eres tu!" Dice Akane corriendo detrás de Kagome.

"Que!" Pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

"Inuyasha!" Dice Kagome, después mira arriba y ve la...LUNA LLENA...(CHAN, CHAN CHAaaaaaaan...)

"Es...LUNA LLENA..." Dice ella.

"Que! Ah no!" Dice el pobre humano de Inuyasha. "Nada mas esto faltaba! Estaba tan ocupado pensando en las babosadas de este campamento que me olvide por completo de que venia la...LUNA LLENA!" (CHAN CHAN CHAaaaan...)

"Que tiene que ver la...LUNA LLENA!" (CHAN CHAN CHAaaan...) Pregunta Ryoga confundido.

"Es que cuando es...LUNA LLENA! Inuyasha se convierte otra vez en humano, como el es mitad demonio...por eso quiere la perla de Shikon, Verdad Inu!" Dice el cabezotas.

"AH!" Dice Inuyasha y se va corriendo.

"Inuyasha!" Le gritaron Kagome y Akane.

"AH! Yo no me pongo así cuando me convierto en mujer!" Dice Ranma.

"Yo tampo--..." Dice Ryoga y ve que Akane estaba allí.

"Tu tampoco que?" Pregunta Akane.

"N-NADA!"

"Es que este Ryoga es P—ay!" Dice el cabeza de balón porque Ryoga le dio un coscorrón.

"Y a ti que te pasa?" Le dice Arnold.

"AY! Desde cuando te pones tu así cuando alguien te golpea, cabezotas!"

"CALLEN!" Dice Yugioh. "Recuerden que debemos robar el camión volador!"

"...Callen?...porque no 'callense' om...nadaa..." Dice Ryoga...

"Bueno y que hacemos?" Pregunta Goku.

"Esperamos a Inuyasha?" Pregunta Kagome.

"SI!" Responden rápidamente y sin pensar Akane y Sakura.

Las dos se sonrojan las mensas. (juju)

"Bueno...mejor yo le voy y le hablo..." Dice Kagome. "El nunca llegara hasta mañana...yo lo conozco..."

"Mejor yo voy y le hablo..." Dice Sakura.

"Segura que quieres ir tu?" Dice Kagome. "Se pone muy enojan cuando esta humano...se le va el sentido de humor con su demoniosidad...aunque dudo que tenga sentido del humor..."

"Que!" Pregunta Inuyasha enojado. "Porque siempre hablas así de mi Kagome?"

"I-Inuyasha!" Dice Kagome.

"Que haces aquí?" Pregunta Kagome.

"Sabes, Kagome. Me puse a pensar que en vez de preocuparme y solo pensar en mi todo el tiempo, mejor debería ponerme a pensar en la felicidad de los demás..."

"Enserio?" Dice Kagome sorprendida.

"Claro que no!" Dice Inuyasha enojado. "Es que me harto de este isla horrible!"

"Ah..yo pensé que si.." Dice Kagome triste.

"Bueno ya!" Interrumpe Ranma. "Robémosle el mugroso camión al tonto de Zigzag ya!"

"Si, pero donde esta el camión?" Pregunta Goku. "Oh, oh...me siento...raro...RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAH! UN CHANGO GIGANTE!" Grita Sakura y con su palito ese mágico saca una carta clow para volar (o carta Sakura, no se!) y se va volando porque le crecieron unas alitas en la espalda.

"AAH! Odio la...LUNA LLENA!" (chAN CHAN CHAannn...) Dice Inuyasha. "Vente Kagome, metete en este hoyo en la tierra!"

(por si están bien sonsitos y no entienden nada, Goku se transformo en un mono gigante, y esta como loko D)

Kagome, Inuyasha, Akane, Ranma, Yugioh y Ryoga se metieron en el mismo hoyo en la tierra. Pero Sakura se fue volando, y el chango gigante patio a Arnold y se fue volando como siempre. (Hace mucho que no lo pateaban y ya tenia ganas de deshacerme de el por un poco de tiempo...juju )

En el agujero de la tierra, se iban deslizando gritando 'aaaaaaaaaah!'

Luego la tierra se dividía en dos hoyo, Kagome y Ryoga se fueron por uno, y Ranma, Yugioh, Akane e Inuyasha cayeron en el otro.

Pum! Cayeron Kagome y Ryoga. Ryoga cayo primer, y Kagome callo enzima de el al piso.

"Ouch!...Perdón Ryoga…" Dice Kagome levantándose.

"No te preocupes..solo me…ah…" SE truena la espalda y se siente mejor. (juju)

Se paran los dos, y luego miran a su alrededor. Era como una casita allí. Habían puros olores raros de perfumes y Aromas raras revueltas con humedad de allí abajo. (Ew..)

"Donde estamos?" Pregunta murmurando Ryoga.

"Ni idea..."

"KiEnAndAAAI!" Se oye un grito feo de vieja fea.

Adentro de esta tierra habían muchas ollas como que cocinaban cosas(duh!) y una pared llena de botecitos de colores, y había una mesa con solo dos sillas. Había como una cortina de tela donde se veía otra habitación.

Kagome se asusto al oír el gritito y se agarro del brazo de Ryoga. El se sonrojo.

De repente se oían los pasos arrastrados de alguien que se acercaba a ellos del otro lado de la cortina de tela.

"KienandAai?" Gritaba la vieja otra vez con su voz ronca y fea.

"Em...yo.." Dice el sonso de Ryoga.

Kagome solo lo voltea a ver con una mirada de 'ash...qué sonso...'

Luego se ve una figura atrás de la cortina de tela que era medio transparente.

De repente sale una viejecita con unos ojotes! Pero OjOtes! Que solo se les quedaba mirando la sonsa fea.

"AY! Pero si son Kagome y Ryoga!" Dice ella feliz. Abriendo mas sus ojotes y acercándose a ellos. "Pero que felicidad que me vienen a visitar!" Dice ella.

Kagome y Ryoga se voltean a ver el uno al otro intercambiando miradas confundidas.

"Digo yo... 'Como es que vivimos en la misma isla, y estos muchachitos tan guapitos no me vienen a visitar!' digo yo, 'Nombre no! Eso no!' Luego...ah! aquí stan los muchachitos!" Dice la sonsa platicadora perica!

Kagome estaba asustada, luego el sonso de Ryoga pregunta.

"Usted quien es? Que Quiere? Como nos conoce y es psíquica o que!"

LA vieja pensó un poquito en la pregunta, y luego dijo,

"Soy la Bruja Brikni Spirs, quiero un hot dog...no! Quiero ...un 'game boy advanced', los conozco por la tele y por su ruidazo que se train allá afuera, y no, no soy psíquica..." Dice ella sonriendo.

Kagome y Ryoga se quedan como que... 'WHAT THE—'

"Weno...hasta orita vi que el Cacaroto se convirtió en chango gigante, y luego que ustedes se cayeron por mi agujero, y fue lo ultimo que vi, porque como aquí adentro no hay cámaras...pos..."

Kagome había olvidad por completo lo de que estaban en un reality show, y que ahora todos los de la escuela la veían todos los días... 'Ay, no! Ahora ya sabrás porque siempre falto a clases, y sabrán que Inuyasha es del pasado y...ah, no!'

"Oiga señora Spirs...tiene televisor aquí adentro?" Pregunta Kagome.

"Claro que si! Sino como crees que te veo todos los días!" Y luego se ríe la sonsa. "Porque? Quieres mirarlo!"

"Si!" Dicen Kagome y Ryoga rápidamente.

"Es como Big Brother y tengo Sky! Así que puedes ver lo que esta pasando en todas las cámaras que hay en la isla!" Dice la viejecita enseñándoles el lugar donde estaba el televisor.

"Chekense..tengo tres teles, y dos X Boxes, pero nunca nadie juega conmigo...nomás el joven Arnold, que siempre cae aquí adentro cuando lo patea..."

Prende la tele y pueden ver a Goku gigante mono destruyendo el centro de Reuniones, y Zigzag gritándole al gordo Panza que se mueva de la silla porque el Goku lo va a aplastar, pero el gordo panza no quiere, porque quiere comerse sus donas de chocolate.

Le cambian al televisor y luego ven a Arnold que lo patea Hakusho. Wooooooo se va volando y luego se oye un ruido adentro del agujero de la tierra.

"Con razón Arnold siempre sabe todo lo que pasa en el campamento...siempre viene aquí a ver la tele con usted verdad!" Pregunta Ryoga a la viejecita.

"Mm...si joven Ryoga, pero usted no le vaya a decir a nadien joven Ryoga..." Dice la viejis.

"Abuela!" Se oye una voz por la entrada del agujero en la tierra.

"ES ESE CABEZOTAS DE BALOOON!" Grita Ryoga enojado.

"Calma Ryoga," Dice Kagome.

"YA VAS A VER CABEZOTAS! CON QUE SIEMPRE VENIAS AQUÍ PARA TODO VERDAD! MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NOS MORIAMOS AYA AFUERA Y TU AQUÍ FELIZ DE LA VIDA!" Gritaba Ryoga.

La abuela o la viejis esa se sale del cuarto y va con Arnold que era quien hablaba.

"Arnold, querido...todo bien?" Pregunta la viejis. "Quieres una piña colada!"

"PINA COLADA!" Gritaban Ryoga y Kagome.

"Claro abuela!" Dice el feliz del cabezotas.

"Como que a el le dan piña colada, y a nosotros nos traen muertos sin comer aya afuera!" Dice Ryoga.

"AY!" Dice la viejis mirando la tele. "Ya no hay anuncios! Miren...oh, oh...parece que Zigzag ya se dio cuenta de que no están ustedes...muchachitos.." Dice la viejis mirándolos.

"Y mi piña colada?" Dice el cabeza.

"Ah! Claro joven Arnold..." Dice la viejis Spirs. "Tómala, esta en la cocina..."

"Graaaciasss..." Dice el joven Arnold...digo...el cabeza de balón...inclinándose como diciendo gracias.

"No hay porque joven Arnold..." Dice la viejis.

"Tanto lo respeta! Al cabezotas!" Grita Ryoga.

"Si! El es el héroe de nuestra historia!" Dice la Brikni Spirs.

"Que!" Dicen Kagome y Ryoga.

"Ay viejis!...digo...Señora Spirs...ay..." Dice Ryoga. "Lo que usted no sabe, es cuanto nos ha hecho sufrir!"

"Todavía no entiende...Joven Ryoga...verdad!"

"Todavía no entiendo que!" Dice Ryoga enojón.

"Ay PUES QUE TODO LO QUE EL JOVEN ARNOLD HACE, LO HACE PARA EL BIEN DE TODOS USTEDES LO AHCE PARA AYUDARLOS NADAMAS!" La viejis se enojo...y grito..y todos se callaron.

El silencio fue roto por un sonido fuertecito que provenía de la televisión.

"NO! NO PUEDO CREERLO! COMO QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS?" Era Zigzag que le gritaba a Kero el chiquito amarillo.

"Esque eso jue lo que yo olli!" Decía el chiquitín.

"Ah! PAMPLINAS! COMO SE VAN A ENAMORAR! SI SOLO LLEVAN COMO MEDIA SEMANA JUNTOS! NO PUEDO CREERLO!"

'Pues crealo señor! Porque yo no cuento mentirillas...bueno...solo a Sakura a veces..." Decía el chiquitín marranin...weno...no marranin..juju

* * *

N/A: WOW ME CANSE YA! Juju me duele el cuello y la espaldita...cúrenme!

Medicina: Recibir muchos Reviews... jijijijijijijijiiii...

Wow! Eso fue lo que me citó el Doc! Genial! Espero curarme..

**PORFAVOR! YA SAVEN QUE QUIEREN APRETAR EL BOTONCITO CHIQUITITO DE LA ESQUINITA ESE QUE ESTA ALLI! EL QUE DICE **

**Submit Review -go- - - - - denle alli! SE LOS RUEGO!**

_¡ SI SE PUEDE¡SI SE PUEDE!_

Gracias!

_**-Ingird**_


	16. Escapar del chango gigante!

N/A nombre pos ya pasaron mil años desde que me decidí a seguirle a este mugrero jajaja...sorry...

Gracias por los reviews...si es que hubo...jaja ni me he fijado...sorry también...pero ai les va!

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g **

**Parte 7 **

**Capitulo 2 **

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha y Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes... **

"Tanto lo respeta! Al cabezotas!" Grita Ryoga.

"Si! El es el héroe de nuestra historia!" Dice la Brikni Spirs.

"Ay viejis" Dice Ryoga. "Lo que usted no sabe, es cuanto nos ha hecho sufrir!"

"Todavía no entiende...Joven Ryoga...verdad!"

"Ay PUES QUE TODO LO QUE EL JOVEN ARNOLD HACE, LO HACE PARA EL BIEN DE TODOS USTEDES LO AHCE PARA AYUDARLOS NADAMAS!" La viejis se enojo...y grito..y todos se callaron.

El silencio fue roto por un sonido fuertecito que provenía de la televisión.

"NO! NO PUEDO CREERLO! COMO QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS?" Era Zigzag que le gritaba a Kero el chiquito amarillo.

"Es que eso jue lo que yo olli!" Decía el chiquitín.

"Ah! PAMPLINAS! COMO SE VAN A ENAMORAR! SI SOLO LLEVAN COMO MEDIA SEMANA JUNTOS! NO PUEDO CREERLO!"

'Pues crealo señor! Porque yo no cuento mentirillas...bueno...solo a Sakura a veces..." Decía el chiquitín marranin...weno...no marranin..juju

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Continuamos!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Como!" Decía la viejis Brikkni Spirs. "Quien se ha enamorado? Como no me he enterado del super chisme!"

"AY SEÑORA! A quien le importa si alguien se enamoro!" Dijo Ryoga. "Mire que no ve que nuestros amigos están en peligro de extinción!"

"QUE!" Dicen todos con cara confundida.

"Bueno! Están al borde de la muerte!"

"QUEE!" Dicen todos.

"AH rayos! Eso si debieron haberlo entendido! Ombre! Que están a punto de morir!" Dice Ryoga ya desesperado y harto juju.

"Miren!" Dice Kagome viendo la tele. "Allí están Ranma, Akane, Inuyasha y...EL CABEZOTAS DE BALON!"

Kagome y Ryoga rápidamente voltearon a ver atrás de ellos donde había estado antes parado Arnold, pero ...ya no estaba allí...(Chan, Chan, Chaaaan!)

"Como?...COMO..?..!" Dice Ryoga. "Es que NO PUEDO CREERLO!"

"Calma Ryoga, mira!" Dice Kagome.

Televisión: 'Ay no! Ranma! No puedo creerlo!' Decía Akane.

'Porque no!' Decía Ranma.

'Miren ya cállense, no!' Decía Inuyasha harto.

'Pero, es que...no puedo creerlo...' Murmuraba Akane.

'Ah, rayos, Akane! Di lo que quieras pero es verdad!' Decía Ranma.

Iban caminando por unos túneles bajo la tierra medio agachados.

'Oigan, ustedes, espérenme!' Decía Yugioh a lo lejos avanzando.

'De veras!' Volvía a decir Akane a Ranma insegura.

'Aah! Maldición Akane! Maldición!' Dice Ranma ya harto.

'PERO ESQUE NO LO PUEDO CREER DE ALGUIEN ASI!' Dice Akane ya casi gritando.

'Que no puedes creer?' Pregunta el metiche de Yugioh.

Kagome y Ryoga no sabían ni lo que pasaban mientras veían todo esto por televisión.

"De que estarán hablando?" Pregunta Kagome.

"Sepa la bola!" Dice Ryoga.

'Es que Akane no me cree que Ryoga es P-Ch---AY! CABEZOTAS GIGANTES DE BALONES LLENOS DE KAKA CERDAA! QUE TE PASA!" Grita Ranma sobandose la cabeza con una mano.

'QUE TE PASA?' Vuelve a preguntar Ranma enojado.

"ee...KAGOME!" Dice Ryoga asustado. "Es mejor que nos vayamos ya! Mira están muy asustados todos!" Dice jalándola del brazo hacia la entrada del agujero.

"Asustados? Pero si yo los veo muy calmados!"

Televisión: 'aay perdón..es que...es que...tenias una mosca!...'

'UNA MOSCA MIS NALGAS, CABEZA GIGANTE!'

"No importa! De seguro ahorita se van a asustar!" Dice Ryoga preocupado de que Kagome escuchara que el es P-Chan...pobre sonso...jajjajaja!

"Ay Ryoga! Claro que no están asustados...solo quiero ver que mas dicen de nosotros mientras no estamos!" Dice ella volteando a la televisión.

'Saben...a Kagome le huelen mal los pies cuando se quita los zapatos esos...' Dice Inuyasha.

"AAAH! COMO SE ATREVE! TONITO!" Grita Kagome poniéndose roja (juju). "ABAJO!" Grito ella, y a sorpresa de todos, el demonio de tasmania...digo de Inuyasha si se cayo al suelo con un fuerte—

PUM!

"HA!" Dice Kagome toda feliz por su victoria. "ABAJO!" Grita otra vez. "Que divertido..podría hacer esto todo el día!"

'Uy...' Dice Akane. 'Pareciera que Kagome te escucho...jaja'

'Que te pasa! Si me escucho, no tenia porque hacer eso! Solamente les he dicho lo que lei en su diario, y también el secreto de--'

"ABAJO!" Dice Kagome enojada. "ABAJOABAJOABAJOABAJOOO! AH, BAMONOS RYOGA!" Dice Kagome bruscamente jalando a Ryoga del brazo hacia la entrada.

"Aaay! Bueno, pero no te enojes!" dice el todo jaloneado por Kagome.

Los dos se salieron lentamente del agujero arrastrándose por la tierra muy agachados. Kagome iba adelante y Ryoga iba atrás con sus ojos solo mirando hacia abajo al piso.

Iban hincados los dos, gateando...(jaja) entonces por eso Ryoga no miraba para adelante...(con esa mini falda de Kagome) (jajaja)

"Ah!" Dice Kagome mientras iba hincada..."Oye sabes por donde se habrán ido Inuyasha y los demás?" Le pregunta a Ryoga volteándolo a ver, y vio que el iba agachando la cabeza solo mirando al suelo con la cara completamente roja. (jaja cuero!)

"Eee..que?...que decías?..." Dice Ryoga sin mirarla.

"Que...nada..creo que es por acá..." dice ella haciendo alto, y sentándose. "Ee... tu primero Ryoga!" Dice ella apuntando una mano por el otro camino.

"claro, si, si claro!" Dice Ryoga rápidamente gateando hacia el otro camino...

(Mientras tanto con Inuyasha, Ranma, Akane, el menso de Yugioh y el cabezotas...)

"AAAH! DEMONIOS! Y MALDICIÓN REVUELTOS CON KAKA! YA ESTOY HARTO DE SER UN TONTO HUMANO MENSO DEBILUCHO!" Grita Inuyasha todo enojado.

"Calma, Inu!" Dice Akane. "Tan siquiera no eres Goku!" El se transforma en un gorilon panzón!"

"Ah..." Dice Inu.

En lo que iban caminando, de repente se alumbraba mas el camino. El camino se abrió y veían las afueras de la isla aunque era de noche. La luna llena alumbraba fuertemente.

"Al fin hemos salido de este infierno sofocante!" Dice Yugioh.

"Si..." Dice Akane. "Ay! Miren que linda se ve la luna llena!" Como brilla!"

"Ah! La odio!" Dice Inuyasha.

Y de repente... "RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" GOKU EL GORILON PANZON RUGIO...

"Ay no! Es Goku!" Grita Akane. " Inuyasha! Haz algo! Sa tu colmillo de Acero! O tus garras de acero o algo, Inuyasha!" Dice Akane jalándolo del brazo.

"Ay, Akane!" Dice el cabeza de balón de Arnold. "Que no vez que Inu ya no es un demonio! Sus poderes no sirven, porque ahora es un humano como nosotros!" Dice el cabeza.

"AY CALLATE CABEZA DE BALON! YA ME HARTASTE!" y lo patea y se va volando el pobre como siempre.

(es que la cabeza de Arnold tiene algo bien raro que hace que se vaya volando bien lejos siempre...ustedes entienden no...como esta en forma de balón de fútbol americano...pues...por eso se va volando...pero a ver! Intenten patear a Kagome, o a Goku! Dudo que ellos vuelen tan lejos! HAHAHA! Pero ...como es que le hace para aparecer tan rápido----OK YA! QE CREEN QUE LES VOY A DECIR TODOS MIS SECRETOS O QUE! NOMBRE! SE AMUELAN! ESO SOLO SE LO CUENTO A MI DIARIO, Y A MI NOVIO QUE NO TENGO, QUE CUANDO TENGA SE LO CUENTO! HAAH! ..oh no..tengo problemas...estoy loca...OK YA, CON LA HISTORIA COMO IBAMOS!)

(AH, SI...)

"Yo peleare con el cerdo gigante de Goku!" Grita Ranma.

"Es un Mono Gigante! No un cerdo!" Dice Akane.

"Que importa! Yo lo derrotare!" Grita Ranma.

"No! Déjamelo a mi!" Dice Inuyasha.

"NOOOOO!" Dice Yugioh. "YO LO DERROTAREEE, CON UNAAA, DE MIIIIIIS...suuuuPPEEEER CARATAS DE TRIPLE FUSION!"

"OIGAN!" Dice Akane. "Ninguno de ustedes lo derrotara! Que no recuerdan que es Goku! No pueden matar a Goku!"

"Ah...si..." Dicen todos.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruge Goku.

"aaah! HUYAAN!"Grita el cabezotas de balón sonsón..

"CABEZA DE BALON!" Gritan todos al ver nuevamente su presencia.

"Aah! AHORITA NO ES EL MOMENTO DE GRITARME NI DE PATEARME!" Les grito el cabeza de foot ball head redonda, medio cuadrada, pero mas redonda que cuadrada. (ovalada) (jaajaj)

"AAAAHHH!" gritaron Akane y el balón americano mientras todos huían corriendo porque el gorilón panzón los perseguía.

Todos se fueron corriendo al centro de reuniones Zig. El gorilon los perseguía a toda velocidad!

Cuando al fin llegaron todos al centro de reuniones..estaba todo destrozado...

El techo que antes era alto y redondo (retoñito) (jaja ok no..) color blanco, se encontraba todo destrozado en el suelo... Todas las sillas que siempre estaban acomodadas en perfecto orden ahora...se encontraban en el piso..todas rotas..y quebradas y...regADAS por TODO el suelo...

Un montón de papeles cubrían el resto del piso y...LOS ÁRBOLES de la hermosa naturaleza...estaban todos...h...r...rr...ROOOTOOOS! REGADOS POR TODO EL PISO! TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PLANTAS Y CASI TODO LO QUE RODEABA EL CENTRO DE REUNIONES!...des...truido...

Les digo ahora, hermanos míos, que esta no era una linda escena a la cual mirar por mucho tiempo, mas he aquí, era de bastante desagrado, hermanos...oooooooh hermaaaaanos! HERMANOS! Sigan leyendo quieren, hermanos?

Todos miraban con asombro el regadero...

"Vamos!" Murmura Yugioh. "Escondámonos de una vez, que allí viene el mono gigantemente enorme!"

"Si..." Murmura Akane.

Todos corrieron a esconderse, los pasos del gigantón gorilón se escuchaban mas cerca cada vez.

'Ah! Que ya se haga de día!' Pensaba el pobre de Inuyasha. Pero apenas eran las 10:00 PM (jaja)

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rugió Leo el León..digo..mono gigante...

Todos se escondieron detrás de piedras y de los pocas palmeras que seguían paradas.

Inuyasha se escondió detrás de una palmera gigantota que estaba ay por ay. Ranma se subió a esa palmera, Yugioh se escondió detrás de una piedra de las rotas de lo que quedaba del centro de Reuniones Zig, y Akane y Arnold se escondieron detrás de otro árbol.

Después el inútil de Yugioh...hizo la tontada mas mensa que a alguien se le puede ocurrir en un momento así...chekense...

"Hey!..." Murmura detrás de la piedra con sus brazos en alto moviéndolos de un lado a otro en dirección a donde Akane y el cabezotas de balón sonson estaban escondidos para llamar la atención del cabeza de balón.

"Oye...Cabeza de pelota de fútbol Americano...! murmuraba Yugioh.

Akane y el cabezotas lo miraban como que con cara de –que te pasa inútil!—

"OYE...Cabeza de balón...! Nunca me devolviste mi supertarjeta de triple fusion para volar!"

Le dijo mas fuerte el tonto de Yugioh...

El gorilon panzón cerdon gigantón estaba allí cerca buscándolos, y todos estaban en silencio para que el cerdon de Goku marranon, digo gigantón mono no los oyera...y e l tooontooo de Yugioh hablando de su carta! AH!

Luego el mono gigante gorilon vio al tonto flaco de Yugioh...y corrió hacia el y levanto su pie para aplastarlo y...!

(lo siento...un cliffhanger o...como se diga...CONTINUARA!)

(WAAAHAHAHA!)

(PROMETO NO TARDARME TANTO A LA OTRA!)

por favor revieweenme! Y

ay se ven

en el espejito

bye!

Ingrid 0

(oh, y perdon si hay fans de Yugioh que lo insulto mucho aquí...jajajaj pero esque pos...ah, PERDON!..bye...)


	17. SEGUIR escapando!

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN...LECHE CON PAAAAAAN!

INGRID YA HA REGRESADO AL FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO ESPERAR

Perdonsitoooooooooooooooooooo...

Weno ai ba

**C a m p a m e n t o Z a g **

**Parte 8 **

**Capitulo 1 **

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha y Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes... **

"OYE...Cabeza de balón...! Nunca me devolviste mi supertarjeta de triple fusion para volar!"

Le dijo mas fuerte el tonto de Yugioh...

El gorilon panzón cerdon gigantón estaba allí cerca buscándolos, y todos estaban en silencio para que el cerdon de Goku marranon, digo gigantón mono no los oyera...y e l tooontooo de Yugioh hablando de su carta! AH!

Luego el mono gigante gorilon vio al tonto flaco de Yugioh...y corrió hacia el y levanto su pie para aplastarlo y...!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Continuamos!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NOOOOO!" Grito el cabezotas de balón y corrió hacia Yugioh, y lo empujo del camino y ...el gorilon...panzon...aplasto a "ARNOLD!" Grito Akane.

"C...Cabeza de...balón!" Dijo Ranma desde arriba del arbolote...

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba! El gorilon cerdon de Goku había aplastado al pobresin de Arnold! Aunque todos lo...bueno! Lo odiaban!...Todos estaban muy preocupados por el cabeza de balón...

"MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! MALDITO!" Grita Inuyasha al tonto de Yugioh flacón.

Yugioh estaba tiradote en el piso donde el pobre de Arnold Cabeza lo había aventado para salvarle la vida

Nadie sabia que decir...estaban todos asombrados de la buena accion de Arnold Sr. Cabeza...

"GRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Rugio Goku gorilon.

Levanto su pie donde se quedo pegado el cabeza de Balon, y luego se cayo al piso...

MIENTRASTANTO CON ZIGZAG PODEROSO

"NOOOO! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ARNOLD!" Grito Zigzag mirando las televisiones desdee su oficina..bueno officina 5. Tenia unas palomitas en las manos.

"MUGRIENTAS GENTES QUE ME TRAEN A ESTE SUPER CAMPAMENTO! NO MEREZCO SER TRATADO ASI! YO EL PODEROSO ZIGZAG! COMO VAN A DESTRUIR MI SUPER CENTRO DE REUNIONES PODEROSOO!" Grito Zigzag.

"ORALE PANZON MENSO! MUEVE TUS LONJAS Y PONTE A CORRER PARA SALVARLE LA VIDA AL CABEZOTAS DE BALON BABOSO!"

"Aaaaaay!" Se quejo Panza. "Porque yo! Que no vez que me estoy comiendo mis donas de chocolate, SigSag?" El Gordo Panza tenia una dona de chocolate como siempre y se la estaba comiendo sentadote bien marrano en una silla a lo lejos.

"-----SIG SAG!" Exclamo Zigzag. "GORDO PANZA! CUANTAS VECES TE HE CHIDO, digo , DICHO QUE NO PRONUNCIES MI NOMBRE CON LA LETRA S!"

"Aaaaay...Perdon Zzsig Zzsagszz!" Grito el Panza con gran esfuerzo con su dona en la mano medio aplastada, y luego rapidin se levanto de la silla, y corrio de la officina 5 y salió a res--... ("") """RESCATAR""" ("") al Cabezon sonson balón de fútbol americano de olimpiadas modernas.

MIENTRASTANTO CON KAGOME Y RYOGA

"Mira Ryoga! De seguro que por allí entramos!" Dijo ella señalando con su mano a un poco luz aunque era de noche.

"Si! Al fin salimos de este laberinto en la tierra!...Aunque no quiero salir..por esas tontas cámaras! No puedo creer que hacernos sufrir sea un buen programa de TV..."

"Ah...Tienes razón Ryoga... Yo también odio que las tontas cámaras estén allí todo el tiempo filmando todo lo que hacemos! Y me pongo a pensar que ahora todos saben mis secretos! Y mi familia que va a decir!" Dice Kagome. "Digo, ellos están viendo todo lo que estoy haciendo aquí..."

"Hay que destruir esas cámaras!" Dice Ryoga mas entusiasmado.

"Pero...no sabemos donde están.." Dice Kagome.

"Las buscaremos y las mataremos a todas!" Dice Ryoga levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del agujero.

"Ay, no lo se Ryoga... ¿Porqué no mejor salimos de la isla y ya?" Dice Kagome preocupada.

"Ay, no te preocupes Kagome! Déjamelo todo a mi!" Dice Ryoga.

El corrió a un árbol que estaba cerca y se trepo enzima de la palmera, y buscaba entre sus plantas.

"Solo espera allí Kagome y veras como rápidamente encuentro las camaritas!" Dice Ryoga.

Kagome se sentó en una roca en el suelo, Tenia mucha hambre, no habían comido casi nada! Y luego se puso a pensar en el pobre de Inuyasha que estaba en su forma de humano, y el gorilon panzón que lo podía lastimar.

Se preocupaba demasiado por Inuyasha...lo aceptaba, y necesitaba ir a ver si el estaba bien!

"Ryoga!" Dijo ella. "Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos con Inuyasha y los demas!"

"Ah, Esperate Kagome que ya si lo, digo que ya casi lo tn—ay mira! Aquí hay un...un algo..no se que es..pero...mira!"

"Que?" Pregunta Kagome volteando a ver a Ryoga. "Que encontraste?"

"Es un...mira!" Dijo el enseñándole algo en su mano. "Es una cosa rara redonda y café!"

"...un...coco...?" Dijo Kagome -.-

"E-Esto es un coco?"Ah y yo ponse que los cocos eran blancos!" Dijo Ryoga.

"RYOGA! Los cocos son blancos! Por dentro..pero! Eso que tiene que ver ahorita! Mejor vamonos a buscar a aInuyasha y a los demas!"

"Eh..Esperate quiero abrirlo! Tengo hambre! Y aparte no he comido nada desde...ee..."

"Ryoga!" Dice Kagome un poco mucho poco mucho harta."Es difícil abrirlos! Vamonos ya!"

"Oye!" Dice Ryoga volteando a ver a Kagome y luego a todos lados. "No se te hace raro que el cabezotas no haya venido ya desde hace mucho tiempo?"

"Eh..si...tienes razon..Que raro.."

PUM! KATAPUM! PUM PUM PLUMB PUM! PUM kakakakkakaKATAPUM! KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KAAAAAATAPUUUUUUUUUM!KAAAAAAHKA kakakak kaaah kakita kaaaah KATAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!pum PUM!

Se oían los pasotes como que iba corriendo como de un cerdo marranote.

"Oh, no!" Dice Kagome preocupada. "Es Goku!" Ella corrió atrás de el sujetándose de Ryoga quien ya había bajado de la palmera sujetándose de su brazo. Esto lo hizo sentirse valiente. (de lo que ya era por supuesto, porque según yo RYOGA ES VALIENTE!)(EH! Que SI LO ES!)

"No te preocupes, Mi amo—amo--...ee..amorillo...amarillo...digo..."

"Que dijiste!" Dice Kagome.

"A-am-amarillo!" Dice Ryoga sonrojándose.

PUUUUUUUUM KAAATA KATA PUUUUUUUM KAAAAAH kakakakaka catapún! Booom BOOOOOOM SWWWWWWOOOM POOOOOM _oops-I-did it agiAaan!_ !POOOOOOOOOOOOOM POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ryoga! Goku!" Dice Kagome.

"Ah! Yo lo mato!" Dice el sacando su sombrilla súper pesada chida.

Esperaban ver que se asomara la enorme figura de Goku Gigante Gorila por los arbustos y (o) arboles, pero...no fue eso lo que vieron, era el...GORDO PANZA quien iba corriendo el cerdo con su tipica dona de chocolate en una mano, y la caja entera bajo el otro brazo. Tenia toda la camiza roja manchada , y la boca tambien. (De um...chocolate por supuesto!)

"G-Gordo Panza?" Gritaron Kagome y Ryoga viéndolo correr como marrana.

"Queqiueruenmiuchachietossmhmm" Dijo el gordo Panza

"Que?" Dijo Ryoga sin entender ni una palabra.

El Gordo Panza se trago su comiday hablo ya mas claramente.

"Que que quieren muchachines?" Dice el sonriendo con sus dientes todos llenos de chocolate.(ASKO!)

"Eh..nada.." Dice Ryoga.

"Y aparen digo aparte, que están haciendo qui a sta hora dil nochies? Hmm? Kleenex?" Dice el Panza.

"Esque—¡" Empezo a decir Ryoga pero lo interrumpio Kagome.

"AY GORDO PANZA! QUE NO VE QUE HAY UN GORILA GIGANTE SUELTO EN LA ISLA! NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS COMO TONTOS Y DORMIR! APARTE YA NOS VAMOS DE ESTE HORRIBLE CAMPAMENTO!"

"Waha waha ha wah hwaaaa, ustedes no pudn salir d la sal...ilsa...ISLA! eeem..la tele los necesita, son superes y son superes tambien! Y no, porque? Aha, yo se! Tmpoco!"

"QUE!" Dijeron Kagome y Ryoga.

"Que yo—AY OLVÍDENLO!" Dice El cerdo Gordo Panza agarrando otra dona de su bolsillo del pantalón toda aplastada y askerosa por supuesto.

"KUIEREN?" Les ofrese el enseñándoles la caja de donas de chocolate.

Kagome y Ryoga tenian hambre...pero NO PARA TANTO, DIGO!

"NOOO!" Contestaron Ellos rapidamente y alejándose.

"Pues comprensen las siuyas!" Grito el Gordo Panza. "Que! Se soponian que diverian de decirme que si!" Dice el enojado.

"Que?"

"Digan sie! DIGAN SIIIH!" Grito.

"Este..mm..eeh...sie..." Dijo Ryoga.

"AHA! PUES NO TE DOY! CIOMPRATIE LA TUYA!" Al gordo panza casi no se le entendia nada de lo que decia.

"aha...bueno...Mire, Panza. No tenemos tiempo para estar perdiéndolo aquí con sus tontadas! Nuestros amigos pueden estar en peligro de extinción!"

"Sius amiguininesines, estan en peligro! Estan enjuaulados!"

"Aprende a hablar Panza!" Dice Ryoga enojado, le costaba mucho entender lo que decia.

"Que estan enjaulados?" Kagome dice preocupada.

"AJA, si aja aja si aha.!" Dice Panza cerdini gordini pucchini fetucchini. Pizza.

MIENTRASTANTO CON INUYASHA Y EL RESTO pq si nos quedamos con el gordo panza aah yya harto con su idioma de babas.

"Cabeza de balon de futbol!" Dijo Yugioh preocupado.

"Llévenme...c...con..." Decia el cabeza ai tirado en el piso, todos alredeor de el preocupados.

"Esta hablando cállense!" Dice Akane.

"Llévenme ...c...con...ah!" Dice Cabeza.

"NOOO! NO TE MUERAS CABEZA DE BALON!" Lloro Yugioh gritándole en el oido.

"Callate, inútil!" Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza Inuyasha. ( al yugi)

"Ah! Quieres pelear! Saca tus tarjetas!" Dice Yugioh a Inuyasha sacando las suyas.

"Ah! Tramposo! Se supone que no devias traer tus tarjetas esas al campamento!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Ay? Mira mira quien se encuentra hablando en este momento! Sr. Mr. Inuyasha!" Dice Yugioh.

"Pues YO! Quien mas, Inútil!" Dice Inuyasha gritándole.

"Si, tu tienes tu espaducha esa contigo! Sr. Mr. Inuyasha!" Dice Yugioh.

"Ah! Se llama Colmillo de Acero y no es una espaducha!" Dice Inuyasha sacándola.

"Ya cállense tontos!" Dice Ranma.

"Te reto a un duelo!" Dice Yugioh con sus tarjetas en las manos.

"Esta bien! Saca tu espada a ver si superas la mía!" Dice Inuyasha gritándole.

"Tu saca tus tarjetas!" Dice Yugioh. Con sus cartas ai.

"Tontos!" Dice Ranma dándole un coscorrón a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

"Que te pasa descerebrado!" Le grita Inuyasha.

"Que te pasa a ti?" le grita Ranma.

"TODOS LISTOS PARA EL D D D D D D D DUELO!" Grita Yugioh.

"Oigan..." Dice el cabeza..

"SHH! Cállense! Esta hablando Arnold!" Dice Akane callándolos a todos.

"G-gente..." Dice Arnold cabeza de Balón.

"Que pasa cabezotas—" (todos voltean a ver a Yugioh enojados por lo que dijo) "D-digo..digo..Arnold...que quieres d-d-decirnos?—OUCH!" Ranma le dio un coscorrón.

Luego Arnold cabeza mr footballhead estiro su mano y les enseño...

"wow!" Dicen viendo lo que tenia Arnold en la mano.

MIENTRASTANTO CON KAGOME Y RYOGA

"GORDO PANZA!" Dice Ryoga quitándole las donas de chocolate de la mano (una caja que tenia por ai)

"NO!" Lloro Grodo Panza. "Haré lo que sea! LO QUE SEA! SOLO DENMEN MIS CHOCOAL DONAS DE CHOCOLATE!" Chillo el Gordo Panza hincado ante los pies de Ryoga que tenia las donas de chocolate levantadas en su mano.

"Menso! Lo único que quiero que me digas es a que te refieres con que están enjaulados?" Dice Ryoga.

"Ah, ok. Pos mira, fijate que ellos estan enjuaulados en su propia emnte...digo, mente." Dijo el Gordo Panza secándose las lagrimuchas.

Luego chupa su mano dondee se seco las lagrimas y dice, "Oh, no! Mis lagrimas están saliadas!...eso pasa siempre que mama le pone mucha lechuga a la comida...o...talvez será por el mar salado oh...no se..hey, APARTE! Porque preguntan eso de mis lagrimas! MIS LAGRIMAS QUE TIENEN QUE VER CON ESTO?" Les grita el Gordo Panza. Kagome se asusta retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Panza! Nosotros no dijimos nada de tus—l" Empezó a decir Kagome pero ..

"QUE LES IMPORTAN MIS LAGRINMAS MUGRIENTAS!" Dice Panza Gordo gritándoles y llorando y comiéndose sus lagrimas.

"Asqueroso!" Dice Ryoga. "Gordo Panza! A nosotros que nos importan tus lagrimas! Y porque cerdas te las comes!" Dice Ryoga.

"Es que tengo...eh...hambrita.."

"Toma cerdote! Y le avienta la caja de donas como si fuera un perro. El Gordo Panza corre feliz tras ellas como si no hubiera comido en días.

"Ahora quieres explicarnos lo que te refieres con eso que dijiste?"

"PSOYONOISECOMOHUMAHAM ham ham ham haaaam ahammmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dice el gordo.

"COMO?" Dice Kagome.

"NOSE!" Dice Gordo Panza.

"Panza! Necesitamos tu Ayuda! DINOS DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS!" Dice Ryoga.

" aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chillo el fordo Panza como mujer y se fue corriendo como cerdo con la lonjas rebotando como un fodongo.

Ryoga, que había gritado, no escucho a Goku rugir.

"Que!" Dice Ryoga confundido.

"RYOGA CORRE!" Dice Kagome amarrándolo de la mano y corriendo. Luego escucho el problema:

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryoga Cargo a Kagome y brinco a un árbol alto bien chido y se fue brincando por los árboles. "Hace mucho- que- no- hacia- esto!" Decía mientras brincaba con Kagome en los brazos.

PUM! PUM! PUM!PUM!

Corría Goku.

Ryoga y Kagome iban avanzando rápidamente pero el Gorila era rápido también.

MIENTRASTANTO CON ARNOLD E INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS

(HEY RECUERDEN KE Inuyasha ES HOMBRE HUMANO AKI!)

"Arnold!" Dice yugioh. "Que es eso?"

"Son unas semillas mágicas...frijolines...se le cayeron a Goku.." dice Arnold, se come uno. Fiushm!

"Estoy CURADO!" Dice Arnold levantándose rápidamente.

"ESTO ES una pesadi—digo DIGO!" Dice yugioh tapándose l a boca.

Inuyasha y Ranma le dan un coscorrón a yugioh.

"AU!" Dice yugi, "Q-Quise decir...ES UN MILAGRO!"

"no!" Dice Arnold "Son Semillas del ermitaño..o algo así..."

"WOW! SIRVEN PARA CURAR?" Dice el Gordo Panza que estaba allí y nadie se había dado cuenta que llego.

"Si, son para curar," Dice Arnold.

"Pos, yo me hice una cortadita aquí! Con un piquito que estaba por ai, y mira! Sta rojo!" Dijo El Gordo Panza viéndose el brazote gordote por el lado del codo.

"Panza! No son para curar cortaditas! Son para heridas graves!" Dice Arnold.

"ESTA ES UNA HERIDA GRAVEE!" Dice el gordon.

"Ay ya cállate!" Dice Ranma y le da una patada en sus lonjas que se movieron todas ai bien asquerosas rebotando bien...ah...ya saben...

"AAAH!" Grito el gordo panza. "Ahora me voy a decirle a SIGSAG!" Y SE fue corriendo..

De repente: "RRRRRAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Goku!" Grito Akane.

Todos corrieron hasta quedar lejos de done escucharon el rugido.

"Bueno, como ya estas curado," Dice Inuyasha a Arnold. Le quita las semillas del ermitaño. "A VOLAR!" y ya saben, le dio una patada y se fue volando como siempre.

"Inuyasha!"Dice Akane.

"Que! No sirve para nada! Solamente estorba!" Dice Inuyasha.

"ME SALVO LA VIDA!" Dijo Yugioh.

"TU TAMBIEN QUERES QUE TE PATEE!" Le dice Inuyasha al flacote de yugioh.

"NO! PERO, ES HORA DEL D D D DD D D DDUELOOOOOO!"

"Puedes parar de decir eso?" Dice Ranma. "Que no escuchaste a Goku?"

"Ah, si...corran por sus vidaaaaas!" Y se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que el gordo panza.

"Yugioh!" Le grita Akane, pero se fue corriendo.

"Ese esta loco..casi me mata!" Dice Arnold.

"CABEZA DE BALON!" Dicen todos.

"Agh! Vamos chicos, pensé que ya habían olvidado todo eso de que me patean y aparezco de repente y todos gritan 'Oh! Cabeza de balón!' vamos chicos..n- no?" Dice Arnold.

"Todos se quedaron escuchando con una ceja levantada.

"mm...no..no convence..."Dice Ranma.

y-"AAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh... .. . ..." Se fue volando como siempre.

"Chicos! Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome y Ryoga!" Dice Akane preocupada.

"Ch-chicos! Que te crees Akane!" Dice Ranma burlándose.

"Ah! YA!" Dice Akane.

"ah! Huelo a Kagome...esta...cerca..." Dice Inuyasha. "Ah, y esta con ese inútil de Ryoga!"

"Ah," Suspira Akane.

"Que!" Dice Inuyasha.

"N-nada.." Dice Akane.

"habla!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Me habías dicho que cuando estas convertido en humano..." Dice Akane. "No podías eeh...tus poderes o lo que sea..."

"Cual es tu punto!"

"Dijiste que olías a Kagome, y que estaba con Ryoga!"

"Em...si, es que es en lo único que he estado pen—eh...olvídalo!"

"Solo dime..." Dice Akane Amablemente. "Celoso de Ryoga...no?"

"QUE!" Dice Inuyasha sonrojándose y muy sorprendido. "PORQUE HABIRA DE ESTAR CELOSO DE ESE PERDEDOR! Estas loca..."

Akane solo rió y no dijo mas.

Ranma dijo, "Bueno tenemos que encontrar a Kagome y Ryoga para poder escapar de esta isla!"

MIENTRASTANTO CON KAGOME Y RYOGA

"Ah, que bueno que pudmios escapa de ese monstruo!" Dice Ryoga.

"Ryoga, ese no es un monstruo, es Goku! Recuerdas?" Dice Kagome.

"Em...si lo que sea! Tenemos que escapar, Kagome!" Dice Ryoga Tomándola de la mano.

"Ee..si, pero," Y se suelta de su mano, kagome. "Tenemos que encontrar a Inuyash y los demas!"

"Yo les puedo ayudar!" Dice Arnold.

"CABEZOTAS!" Dice Ryoga asustado porque solo estaban ellos dos y de repente llego el sonso.

"Inuyasha, Ranma, y la Srta. Akane Tendo estan cerca del centro de Reuniones Zig!" Dice el Cabeza grande.

"Ah pues vamos para aya!" Dice Kagome.

"Si, pero tu ya vete cabezotas!" Dice Ryoga y estaba a punto de patearlo cuando..

"NO! TEN PIEDAD! PORFAVOR! POR SU CULPA HE TENIDO QUE IR COMO TRES VECES CON LA VIEJA SPIRRS PARA QUE ME VENDE LAS NALGAS! PORFAVOR! YA NO ME GOLPEEN MAS!"

"e...bueno...ee..ok.." Dice Ryoga cuando vio la cara de Kagome mirándolo.

"Vamos Arnold!" Dice Kagome. "Llevanos con ellos!"

'Ah, y asi cuando voy a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con Kagome?' Penso Ryoga. ' Todo este tiempo no hemos podido platicar de nada ni nada...porque tenemos que huir, o llega alguien ah..no puede ser...que estoy pensando! Y Akane?...Ya no me gusta o quE? Ah..mejor me concentro en el camino...'

Ya que llegaron a lo que antes habia sido el Centro de Reuniones Zig escucharon una risa..claro que no sabian que era la risa de Zigzag, porque nunca lo habian escuchado reirse, solo gritar e...gritasr. N...no no..un momento, olviden lo que dije, porque el si ha reido antes, solo cuando se burla de ellos, ah...si, bueno entonces solo olviden todo lo ultimo que dije, jejejejeej...

----Escucharon una risa la cual reconocieron rapidamente como al de Zigzag, que venia por detrás de los arboles.

Estaban los tres solos parados en medio del desastre, Ryoga, Kagome y Arnold cuando voltean a ver a su alrededor y ven a Zigzag y a todos los guardias que estaban parados todos alrededor por entre los arboles...ihh...si, eran muchis..muchoos...

"Y bueno? Que piensan hacer ahora?" Dice Zigzag. " Piensan correr y huir como siempre?"

Los tres solo se quedaban alli parados viéndose los unos a los otros.

"Eh? Que piensan hacer ahora? Piensan correr?" dice Zigzag. "Huir?"

"Zigzag?" Dice Arnold.

"QUE QUIEREEEEEES!"

"Me pregunto yo...porque usted tiene que ser tan malo con nosotros?"

"YO SOY WENO! PERO USTEDES NO OBEDECEN LAS REGLAS!" Grito Zigzag.

"Bueno, en esa esta correcto, pero yo no entiendo las reglas de nada..." Dice Ryoga.

"CALLATE!" Dice Zigzag.

"Weno, y QUE PIENSAN HACER! DIGANME YA OMBRE SU PLAN CHIDO!"

"El plan...es que nos salve—" Zigzag paro a Kagome de seguir hablando levantando una mano y diciendo..."Raúl! muéstrale a la Srita. Higurashi quien la va a salvar...por favor!"

"Pero-señor!" Dice el tal Raúl (un guardia) "Como voy a saber quien los va a salvar!"

"MENSO CARA DE CA—AAAAAAAAAAAH! TU SABES A QUE ME REFIERO! QUE LES ENSENIES A LOS PRISIONEROS! INÚTIL!"

"Ah...si" Dice Raúl.

"COMO QUE, AH?"

"Digo, SI SEÑOR SEÑOR!" Dice Raúl y se boleaba cuando le grita Zigzag.

"ESPERA! A ver a ver a ver...como me dijiste?"

"eee...si...señor señor..?"

"Ya me harte... COMO PUEDEN SER TAN TONTOS! ASI NO SE DICE! PARA EMPEZAR SE DICE : SR. SI SR.! NO SE DICE..: SI SR. SR.! RIDÍCULOS!"

"Si señor! Digo...eh..señor si señor!"

Se empezaron a oír muchas voces revueltas de los guardias intentando el nuevo método de dirigirse al jefe, pero paresia que a nadie le salía.

"Señor si, señor!"

"Si, señor señ, ah..no así no..."

"si señor!"

"señor, mujer, hombre, esposo e hijos!"

"si señor si si si señor!"

"epale epale señor si epale señor!"

"CÁLLENSE YA! MEJOR MUESTREN A LOS PRISIONEROS! YA! Tontos estos...ah!"

Zigzag les mostró a sus prisioneros...

Akane, Inuyasha y Ranma estaban todos desmayados ai, atados con cuerdas y cadenas.

"Hahahahaha...que piensan hacer ahora?"

"YO LOS VOY A SALVAR! JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIII!" SE oyó una risa fea de viejecita fea toda ronca y..fea...

Venia la vieja Britni Spirs corriendo con un látigo en una mano.

"ABUELA!" Dice Arnold.

"Cuando quieras joven Arnold!" Y...jupah! JUIPAH! SHUPAH! SHUM! Se oían los látigos de la viejis que les daba duro a todos los guardias.

Esta era una escena muy heroica aunque no lo crean,...

El sol venia saliendo, los tres chicos en el centro asustados. La viejis con el látigo en la mano dándole a todos los guardias que venían acercándose a ella.

Imagínalo en cámara lenta con la musiquita esa chida de fondo de héroes, y Zigzag por atrás gritándole a los guardias.

El sol se veía saliendo de las montañas...lentamente, e iba alumbrando e iluminando todo, todo en su camino, hasta que la luz llego a darle en la cara a Inuyasha.

Su pelo, cambio de color a un blanco muy claro y poderosamente chido, sus garras de las manos crecieron y sus orejas de humano desaparecieron poniéndose otras orejas de perro arriba en su cabeza...

Sus ojos abrieron, rápidamente ...una sonrisa en sus labios, sin usar mucha fuerza, Inuyasha rompió las cuerdas y cadenas, saco rápidamente su espada y dujo su famosa frase de...

"VIENTOOOOOOOO CORTANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

y WARA WARA chinkunkuara! Ya saben que paso con los malos, la mitad de los guardias se murieron bien chido, y Zigzag huyo del miedo...seguido por todos los losers sobrevivientes.

"Inuyasha!" Grito Kagome corriendo a abrazarlo.

"Kagome! Ya...ya te extrañaba!" Se le escaparon las palabras a Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió solamente abrazándolo fuertemente.

FIN

Bueno amigos, aquí termina la historia, porque ya me aburrí de ella y porque nadie me manda reviews y porque me da flojera seguirla y esta bien perdedora y porque odio a todos y quiero que ya no lean...hey..eso...ERA UNA BROMA, SABEN?

SOLO UNA BROMA!

Hey..! HEEEEEY! YA DIJE QUE ERA UNA BROMA! NO SE ENOJEN! No..NO ME GOLPEEN! LOKOS!

SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW! (porque en realidad me pasó por la mente dejarla aquí, eh, ASI QUE YA SABEN EH!) (JOJOJOJOJOJOjojojojojoJO...jo..jo..j..o..o..mm..)

(díganme en el review si quieren que le siga, pq ya saben eh!)..jajajaja

bueno bye

Ingrid...

Tengo sueño son las 12:10 am...HEY HOY CUMPLE ANIOS MI MADRE! 17 de sep.

VIVA MÉXICO! Aunque fue ayer.. jejejeejejejeeeeeeee...

Bye

Ingrid de verdad

(nimodo que de mentiras)

REVIEWWWWWWWEEENMEEE!

GRACIAS BYE INGRID BYE INGRID BYE BYE BYE

15


	18. BABY PLZ DONT CRY

Campamento Zag

en las officinas del campamento zag donde la figura de una alta mujer se miraba entre las sombras sombrantes

en su mano se veia que llevaba tres fragmentos de lo que parecia ser una perla

iba caminando a paso rapido y se tropezo de repente pero se paro y siguió corriendo porque tenia prisa

NA: he aquí un pequenio adelanto que acabo de inventar para seguir la historia jojojo perdon por la tardanza esque ahora me dedico a dibujar comics en el Internet en www drunkduck com jojojo mi comic se llama Kira si kieren ir a buscarlo a ver si lo encuentran jojo aunque esta en ingles pero ai tengo uno en español que esta igual de baboso que este jajajaja bye

luego le sigo pa ke vean las marabillosas y estupidas cosas que se me ocurran XD gracias bye


	19. sra pumfrey

(SIENTETE LIBRE DE SALTARTE ESTA PARTE) (es completamente innecesaria…)---- La kaka ha regresado completamente a la mitad pq las papas se quemaron y el baso de leche se derramo y cayo en el telefono entonces saco chispas y calleron en la compu y se convirtio en un super robot como los de transformers y luego destruyo la casa y la compu estaba en la casa entonces la compu dejo de existir y luego llego corriendo una señora chancluda de kn sabe onde y se tropezo y se le rompio la falda y se le vio el calzon que era medio morado con floresitas y esas figuritas que se parecen a un como escudo ese que esta en las cosas de hombres y luego se puso a llorar entonces entro a su casa y vio que ya no existia completamente nada alli adentro entonces se asusto y se puso a llorar y estaba muy preocupada entonces llamo por telefono…pero nadie contestaba y luego vio que el telefono estaba destruido y recordo que no habia marcado numeros porque le faltaban piezas al tel tonss no podia hacer nada…luego corrio a casa del vecino y le pregunto si se sabia el numero de 911 y le dijo que…(ya no me acuerdo que dijo…pero fue algo muy…muy…MUUUUUUUU…MOOOOOO[vaca.digo..…muy.. malo) y luego corrio a la seño y la avento por su perta y se pego en la llanta del carro de Tom y Jerry…(weno no de tom pq tom no maneja todabia) luego se fue llorando y corrio a un banco y lo asalto y se llevo el dinero y la policia la iba persiguiendo y tenia 3 tanquez y 2 helicopteros 25 carros y 3 camionetas, 5 jinetes y dos en bici…todos persiguiendo a la seño…y…fue y compro la compu y luego logro escapar y luego se le callo la compu…y.. ya no se podia usar…entonces fue por eso que ya no se podia escbribir en la compu…

Pero luego compro otra entonces pore so continuamos el Camp. Zag….

C a m p a m e n t o Z a g

Parte 8

Capitulo 2

No soy dueña de Inuyasha y Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes...y ni kien kisiera ser duenia de yu gi cacaOH

Campamento Zag

En las officinas del campamento zag donde la figura de una alta mujer se miraba entre las sombras sombrantes

PORFAVOR LEE ESTO(MIRA checate …cambio de opinion …mejor no eran officinas del cam zag. Ok? Mejor….eraaaan….era..otro lugar…ok? ..ok!)

en su mano se veia que llevaba tres fragmentos de lo que parecia ser una perla

iba caminando a paso rapido y se tropezo de repente pero se paro y siguió corriendo porque tenia prisa.

Caminaba con una perfeccion en sus patas que parecia ser una ex modelo….en realidad era…eraaaaa….era…LA SEÑORA PUMFRYYY!!!!

Entro en una gran sala donde el juez se encontraba sentado en..donde…se sienta el..j..juez…

luego..luego..eeh..

"Seniora Pumfrey, usted se ha encontrado culpable del cazo este que discutimos mientras usted no estaba aqui…" Dijo el juez.

"P-PERO! ESO NO SE HACE!!! QUE LE PASA!! DEMANDO UN ABOGADO!!!"

"Aqui esta su abofado..a..a...abogado" dice el juez apuntando a una sombra que tenia forma de….UNA GRAAAAN CABEZAAA DEEE BALOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!

"hola…seniora pumfrey…me..recuerda a mi..?" dijo el cabeza de balon con una voz misteriosa..

"eeh…no…. U-usted…USTED ..ES MI ABOGADO??!"

"si.."

"PERO QUE LE PASA!!! PORQUE PERDIO ESTE CAZO!!"

"Esque..la encontre muy culpable de …lo que fuere que fue culpabilizada…mm entonces, decidi…culparla…."

"QUE?!...esto NO tiene nada de sentido!...que no se supone que el abogado tiene que defender al….a.acusado!?!" Decia la sra pumfrey muy angustiada y desesperada.

"si…CASO CERRADO SU SENIORIA!! ES CULPABLE, COMPLETAMENTE…LO NOTO EN SU…CARA!" dijo el cabezon.

"QUEEE!! NO SEPUEDE HACER ASI DE FACIL!! TIENE QUE HABER OTRA FORMA!!! PORFAVORR!!! ESCUCHEME JUEZ!!!" Gritaba la pumfrey.

"Callate….CASO CERRADO!! ES CULPABLE! Y SU CASTIGO SERA..IR A PASAR UN TIEMPO DETERMINADO DEL CUAL HABLAREMOS DESPUES EN LA PRISION DE LA ISLA ZAG!"

(dun dun…DUUUN! …UNA CARCEL EN LA ISLA ZAAAG??!! WOW)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" se oyeron los gritos lejanos por todo el mundo hasta que alcanzo los oidos de…mucha….muuucha…gen…te.eeee……

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXXXxxxXxXxXxXXXxXXxXxxX

(que lindo se ve eso "XxX"..jeh jeh…digo..)

MIENTRASTANTO EN LA ISLA ZAG CON TODOS…alli..

xXXxXXxxXxxxxxxxXxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxXXXX

"nooooooooooo.oo.oo.o..oooooo.oooooooo……………………o…" Se oyo a las distantes distancias.

"Que jue eso me pregunto?" Dijo el cabezotas.

"C…CABEZA!!" DIJO ryoga..

"otra—ya va con ese cuento el maje este!" Dice Arnold.

"Mira tu, cabezotas!" Dice Ryoga. "A mi ni me hablas asi, eh!...como que y ate estas agarrando confianza conmigo eh! Te estas poniendo muy confianzudo…eh.! Ya cada vez mast e pones a insultarme eh!..pues….TOMA ESTOOOOO!!!!!!" Y Lo pateo con mucha felicidad!

"Ryoga.." RAnma dijo. Corrio a el y le dio un coscorronazo.

"AAuuu!"

"Ya deja de hacer eso, quieres?"

"Callate peredor!" Le contesta Ryoga.


	20. NOTA DE LA AUTORAdrunkduckcomic

Ay no…chin…ayer cuando escribi el ultimo captulo de la sra pumfrey estaba tan inspirada pero mi mama tenia que usar la compu….asi que….no pude continuar y lo puse asi nomas como sea..jajajaja pero ..adivinen que

ESTOY HACIENDO UN COMIC DE ESTA HISTORIA!!! AYER ME INSPIRE Y EMPEZE A DIBUJARLOS!!

ESTE COMIC DEL CAMPAMENTO ZAG ESTARA APARECIENDO EN DRUNKDUCK PUNTO COM

PERO SE VAN A LLAMAR DIFERENTES TODOS PQ….PQ SI…

BUENO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y …

NOSIERTO…NO LOS QUIERO

NISIQUIERA LOS CONOZCO JAAAAJAJAJAAJJAJJ

OK BYE

INGRID


End file.
